Super Anime Competition SHOW
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: Chapter 4 : ADU KECEPATAN PART 2 TELAH UPDATE! Ada komentator baru! Siapa mereka? Crossovers : Bleach, Detective Conan, Naruto, Eyeshield 21, dll.
1. The Introduction

**= Super Anime Characters Competition! =  
**

**= SHOW =**

**

* * *

**

~ **The Introduction** ~

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" YA-HA~~!!!"** (ketularan Yoichi Hiruma di Eye Shield 21) "Ketemu lagi dengan gue, 4869fans-nikazemaru!"

Hi-chan:" Dan gue, Hi-chan!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Sebenernya… Ini lebih mendekati sebuah show dari pada cerita fanfic! Di show ini, gue bakal mengadu seluruh karakter dari berbagai anime/manga dalam berbagai pertandingan untuk membuktikan siapa yang terhebat dalam suatu bidang!"

Hi-chan:" Misalnya lomba makan cepat! Nah, di tiap anime/manga akan di ambil beberapa orang untuk mengikuti pertandingan tersebut!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oleh karena itu, kami membutuhkan bantuan readers untuk menentukan siapa saja yang akan main dan hal apa saja yang di pertandingkan!"

Hi-chan:" Yup! Contoh… Di lomba makan cepat ada pertandingan adu makan hamburger isi cabai, adu makan besi, dll!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oh yeah! Dan para readers diminta membuat tantangan kepada para peserta lomba! Syaratnya, tantangan harus ada hubungannya dengan hal yang ditandingkan… Misal… Reader Z menantang si A untuk makan telur mata sapi 1 truk sambil nyium si B pada perlombaan makan! Ohohohohoho!! Jadi, pairing di sini sesuai permintaan pembaca sekalian yang me-review!!"

Hi-chan:" Dan akan kami umumkan anime dan manga apa saja yang menjadi pusat perhatian disini! Shiro-chan, tolong bacakan!"

Hitsugaya:" Don't call me Shiro-chan! Ehem! Show ini pemain utamanya adalah dari anime/manga Bleach, Naruto, Detective Conan, dan Eye Shield 21!!"

Conan:" Hmm… Tokoh yang bakal main di pertandingan di tentukan oleh hasil pilihan para pembaca… Author hanya bertugas memberi daftar pemain yang bisa di pilih pembaca… Sedangkan siapa pemenangnya tergantung mood author… **HEH?!! TERGANTUNG MOOD?!!!**"

Naruto:" Whooooi~!! Nggak adil!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yee… Suka-suka gue! Orang ini show gue!"

Hiruma: (nodongin meriam ke 4869fans-nikazemaru) "Yahaa~!! Siapa namamu… Oh ya… 4869fans-nikazemaru! Sebentar…," (ngebuka buku ancaman miliknya) "Oh yeah… ancaman apa ya yang tepat…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hwaduh! Ampun! Hueeeeeeeeee~!! Jangan bocorin rahasia gue~!!!!! Iya, deh! Pemenangnya tergantung sama mood gue dan pilihan pembaca!"

Hiruma: (nurunin meriamnya) "Itu baru bagus!"

Hi-chan:" Nah… Pertandingan apakah yang akan kita mulai besok?"

Ichigo:" Tsunade-san! Putar pachinko-nya!"

Tsunade:" Haik~!!" (memutar slot pachinko)

_**TRIIIING!!**_

Berhenti pada…

**Pertandingan adu kejeniusan!!**

All:**" APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yip! Kesukaan gue! Oke, daftar para tokoh yang bisa readers pilih untuk main adalah…,"

* * *

**= DAFTAR CALON PEMAIN DI LOMBA ADU KEJENIUSAN =**

(para readers hanya boleh memilih 1 tokoh perwakilan dari masing-masing anime/manga yang ada dalam daftar di bawah ini)

Bleach = Hitsugaya Toshiro, Ishida Uryuu (pilih salah satu)

Naruto = Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi (pilih salah satu)

Detective Conan= Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji, Kaito Kid (pilih salah satu)

Eye Shield 21= Hiruma Yoichi, Yukimitsu Manabu (pilih salah satu)

* * *

Hi-chan:" Nah, kami tinggal menunggu para readers mengetik review yang berisi tantangan kalian untuk lomba adu kejeniusan, tokoh yang kalian pilih untuk lomba dari masing-masing anime/manga, dan yang lebih penting… Siapa yang kalian harapkan untuk menang dalam adu kejeniusan ini…!!,"

Sena:" Mmm, dalam review, tolong ketik seperti ini…,"

* * *

Tantangan : (tantangan boleh lebih dari 1)

Perwakilan yang dipilih : (ingat! 1 anime, perwakilan hanya boleh ada 1!!)

- Bleach = …

- Naruto = …

- Detective Conan = …

- Eye Shield 21 = …

Pemenang :

* * *

Conan:" Kesimpulannya, readers **AMAT SANGAT HARUS** me-review show ini… Sebab, show ini nggak bisa berlanjut tanpa review! Bisa dibilang reviews merupakan nyawa dalam fanfic ini…,"

Hitsugaya:" Jadi, cepat tidaknya fanfic ini update tergantung dengan review kalian… Kalau review tidak mencapai 10, maka dengan terpaksa author menunggu sampai review mencukupi…,"

Byakuya:" Batas waktunya kapan…??"

Hiruma:" Hmm, mungkin akhir April…??"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ok, sekian dari kami…,"

Hi-chan:" Kami tunggu review kalian~!!"

Kakashi:" Ingat, tanpa review, show ini nggak bisa update!"

Naruto:" Pairing di sini pun tergantung tantangan kalian! Syaratnya, tantangan harus berhubungan dengan perlombaan!"

All:**" SEE YOU~!! AND YOU'RE MUST REVIEW THIS SHOW!!"**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. The Genius of all

**= Super Anime Competition SHOW =**

**= The Begin : The Genius of All =**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oke, welcome back to Super Anime Competition SHOW!! Wuah, review-nya kemarin udah cukup banyak ya… Fiuuh~! Ku pikir nggak bakal ada yang mau review… Oh ya, dan sepertinya masih ada yang bingung dengan aturan show ini. Yang masih bingung, silakan lihat apa yang terjadi di SHOW hari ini…,"

Hi-chan:" Gue sebagai co-host akan mengumumkan siapa saja pemain kita hari ini… Tema hari ini adalah **ADU KEJENIUSAN**!! Siapa yang bermain di game ini? Para tokoh utama, silakan…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yup, di mulai dari Bleach! Ichigo, siapa wakil dari Bleach?"

Ichigo:" Hmm, bentar… Toshiro = 10 suara… Ishida = 1 suara… Jadi, wakil dari Bleach adalah Toshiro!"

Hitsugaya:**" HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Sudah kuduga kalo Shiro-chan yang bakal main~!!!"

Ichigo:" Terserahlah…,"

Uryuu:**" APA?! HANYA 1 SUARA?! INI PASTI KESALAHAN!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ini beneran! Next, Naruto!"

Naruto:" Okeh! Shikamaru = 8 suara! Kakashi-sensei = 3 suara!! Jadi, wakil dari Naruto adalah Shikamaru!! Oi, Shikamaru! Sukses, yach!!"

Shikamaru:**" HAH?!! GUE?!! TIDAAAAAAAAAK~!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Knapa? Apa itu mengganggu acara kencan elo sama Temari?"

Shikamaru: (blush) "Eh?! Ng, nggak, kok!!"

Kakashi:" Shikamaru ya? Good luck!" (senyum)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Kakashi-sama~!! Huaaaaaaaaa~!!! Padahal gue pengennya elo yang maen!!" (nangis gaje)

Hi-chan: (sweat drop) "Emm, dari Detective Conan… Conan-kun silakan…,"

Conan:" Baiklah, gue = 4 suara, Heiji = 1 suara, dan Kaito Kid… **HAH?!! KAITO KID = 6 SUARA?!! INI PASTI KESALAHAN!!"**

Heiji:" Tidaaaaaaaaak~!! Gue, kok, cuman 1 suara?!!"

Uryuu:**" Kita senasip!!"** (nangis bareng Heiji)

Kaito Kid:" Kesimpulannya gue yang maen! Uehehehehe!! Makasih udah milih gue nona-nona manis…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Gue emang sedih karena Conan-kun yang imut ini nggak ikut main… Tapi, gue juga suka Kaito Kid, sih!"

Hi-chan:" Selanjutnya Eye Shield 21… Sena-kun, silakan!"

Sena:" Eh, emm… Hiruma-san = 11 suara… Kak Yuki = 0 suara! **ASTAGA!! UNBELIEVABLE!!**"

Yukimitsu: (pucat) "Mmm, 0 suara ya…???"

Heiji:" Oh, ternyata ada yang nasipnya lebih parah dari kita…,"

Hiruma:**" YA-HAA~!!! GUE YANG MAIN!!"** (nodong basoka ke author) **"INGET, GUE HARUS MENANG, AUTHOR SIALAN!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru: (sweat drop) "Y, yah… tergantung, donk, Yoichi-san… Ehehehe…,"

Tsunade:" Let's begin the SHOW!!"

Matsumoto, Hinamori, Ran, Mamori, Kazuha, dll. nyalain kembang api tanda dimulainya show.

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Uuuh, sebenernya gue mau masukin tokoh Death Note juga… Tapi karena tokoh Death Note pada jenius semua, yach… Kepaksa… Gue kepengen ketemu L dan N!!"

Hi-chan:" **EHEM!!** Show-nya udah mulai, 'MAS'!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oh yeah… Sorry, oke… tantangan pertama… Dari **Auferiee**! Yaitu, lomba soal per-anime-an!!"

Hitsugaya + Shikamaru:**" HAAAAAAAH~?!!!"**

Kaito Kid + Hiruma:" Ini, mah, gampang…,"

Hitsugaya:" Hei! Gue nggak pernah liat anime!!"

Shikamaru:" Me too!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Just being silent! Ini tuh tantangan dari reader! Nggak boleh nggak dilakuin!"

Hi-chan:" Semua diharap duduk di kursi masing-masing…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oke, gue bakal nyebutin 5 pertanyaan tentang anime! Yang bisa tolong tekan bel yang ada di depan kalian! Tolong di tes dulu belnya… Dimulai dari Hitsugaya…,"

Hitsugaya: (mencet bel) **TEEET~!!**

Shikamaru: (mencet bel) **TRETEEEEET~!!!**

Kaito Kid: (mencet bel) **PREEEEEEET~!!**

Hiruma: (mencet bel) **BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~!!!!**

Sena:" Bunyi yang terakhir mengerikan…,"

Hi-chan:" Tenang, studio ini udah di rancang untuk tahan dari serangan 10 ledakan bom atom…,"

Yukimitsu:" Jadi lega…,"

Naruto:" Lega gimana? Hanya 10, man!! 10!!"

All: (hening)

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oke, soal pertama! Siapakah orang yang berhasil membunuh Kurosaki Ichigo…???"

Hitsugaya:**" HAAAH?!!"**

Ichigo:**" OII, GUE MASIH HIDUP!!"**

Shikamaru:" …???"

Kaito Kid: (baca komik Bleach) "Oi, disini nggak ada adegan Ichigo mati!"

Hiruma:" Gampang…," (nembak Ichigo pake basoka dan Ichigo tepar seketika) " Jawaban dari pertanyaan 'siapa yang membunuh Ichigo' adalah… **GUE SENDIRILAH YANG NGEBUNUH DIA!!** **KHE-KHE-KHE-KHE!!!**"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yup, **JENIUS!!** Nilai 10 untuk Hiruma-san!!"

Hitsugaya:" Nggak adil!! Gue protes!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ini show gue, Shiro-chan…,"

Shikamaru:" Teman-teman, **SERBU~!!**"

All characters:**" SERBUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Uwah! Iya, ampyun!! Bercanda, kok! Pertanyaan yang asli adalah… apa judul movie ke-13-nya Detective Conan?"

Conan:**" GUE?!!"**

Hitsugaya:" …………………," (mikir serius)

Shikamaru:" Groooooook~!!" (ketiduran)

Kaito Kid:" ………," (berusaha mencontek dari internet)

Hiruma:" …………," (ngelirik Togano yang penggila anime/manga dan bisik-bisik) "Heh! Apa judulnya?"

Togano:" Bentar… Movie 13? Movie 11 Jolly Roger in The Deep Azure… Movie 12 Full Score of Fear… Movie 13… Mmm, apa ya…???"

Hiruma: (ngeluarin buku ancaman)

Togano:" Ampun! Gue bener-bener lupa! Sumpah, deh!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (pasang tampang angker) **"OOH, MAU NYONTEK YA…??? SECURITY!! BAWA KELUAR SEMUA ORANG YANG JAGO ANIME/MANGA DARI SINI!!"**

Togano: (diseret security keluar studio)

Hi-chan:" Sudah 10 menit! Menyerah?"

Hitsugaya:" Nyeraaaaah~!!"

Shikamaru:" Gue juga!"

Kaito Kid:" Bentar!" (masih nginget-nginget)

Hiruma:" Hmm…," (cuek)

**10 jam pun berlalu…**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oii… Udah 10 jam, neh! Gue hitung! 3… 2… 1…!! **PERTANYAAN GU-**,"

Kaito Kid: **PREEEEEEEEET~!!** "Gue! Jawabannya The Raven Chaser!!"

Hi-chan:" Benar!! 10 point buat Kaito Kid!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Pertanyaan kedua… Siapa nama asli Near dari Death Note?"

Hitsugaya:" Bentar… Gue pernah liat film ini, deh… Soalnya ada tentang shinigami juga, sih…," (mikir)

Shikamaru:" I don't know!!" (syok setengah mati karena dia nggak pernah sama sekali nonton TV)

Kaito Kid:" Mmmmm…,"

Hiruma: (celingak-celinguk dengan mencurigakan)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Cepetan! Gue ngantuk, nih!"

Hitsugaya: **TEEEEEEET~!!** "Hm! Kalo nggak salah… Nate River!"

Hi-chan:**" PERFECT!! SHIRO-CHAN DAPET 10 POINT!!"**

Matsumoto:" Taichou, hebaaaaaat~!!"

Hinamori:" Ayo, Shiro-chan!!!"

Inoue:" Toshiro-kun~!!!"

Para fan girls:" SHIRO-CHAAN~!!!"

Hitsugaya:" ………………………………," (sweat drop)

Kaito Kid:" Kok, pas gue menang nggak ada reaksi meriahnya, sih?"

Conan:" Sapa juga yang nyuruh elo main? Cuih, amit-amit jabang bayi, deh, ndukung elo!"

Sonoko:" A, aku mendukungmu, Kaito Kid!!"

Aoko:" Mau yang meriah? **NIH!!**" (ngelemparin jutaan ikan ke Kaito Kid)

Kaito Kid:" Nooooooo~!!!" (semaput)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Pertanyaan ke-3… Apa nama jurus yang dimiliki pedang Tessaiga setelah Inuyasha berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan dari Hosenki?"

Hiruma: **BLAAAAAAAAR!!!** "Nama jurusnya Kongosoha,"

Hitsugaya:" Cepet banget jawabnya?"

Hiruma:" Hehehehe… Tentu saja… Cebol!"

Hitsugaya: (seluruh ruangan menjadi kayak freezer)

Hi-chan:" Eh… Hiruma-san dapat 10 point…,"

Temari:" Ayo, Shikamaru! Jangan kalah!"

Shikamaru:" Temari…,"

Ichigo:" Kalo pacaran jangan disini, hwoi!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" The next… Pertanyaan ke-4! Sebutkan jurus mantera yang di gunakan Sumimura Yoshimori dan Tokine untuk menghancurkan benda yang sudah di segel dalam kotak di anime/manga Kekkaishi?"

Hitsugaya + Kaito: **TEEEEEEET~!! PREEEEEEEET~!!**

Hi-chan:" **EH?** Ini mana yang duluan???"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Minami Megumi dari Detective School Q… Tolong…,"

Megumi:" Hmm, Hitsugaya-kun lebih cepat 1/4 detik!"

Kaito Kid:**" APA? GUE YANG DULUAN!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Dia punya daya ingat fotografis… Nggak mungkin salah, coy!"

Hitsugaya:" Jawabannya… Metsu!"

Hi-chan:" 10 untuk Hitsugaya-kun! Jadi point-nya udah 20!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" The last question! Apa kepanjangan dari ASE dalam manga D-Live!!?"

Hitsugaya:" Nggak pernah baca…,"

Shikamaru: (udah ketiduran lagi)

Kaito Kid:" Lupa…,"

Hiruma:" …………," (mencet bel) **BLAAAAAAR~!!** "ASE = Almighty Support Enterprise!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Perfect!! Finally, pemenang ronde ini Hiruma dan Hitsugaya dengan imbang 20 point!!"

Hi-chan :" Mm, pemenangnya adalah Hitsugaya-kun dan Hiruma-san!"

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ronde ke-2… Tantangan dari **Yumemiru Reirin**! Oke, kejeniusan dalam segala bidang… Silakan semua memulai ujian!"

10 jam kemudian, inilah hasilnya :

**UJIAN MATEMATIKA:**

Hiruma = 100, Hitsugaya = 100, Shikamaru = 100, Kaito Kid = 90

**UJIAN TIK:**

Hiruma = 100, Kaito Kid = 99, Hitsugaya = 80, Shikamaru = 45 (di Konoha, kan, belum ada komputer maupun HP? Komunikasi antar negara aja lewat burung pos!)

**UJIAN IPS:**

Hiruma = 100, Hitsugaya = 98, Kaito Kid = 90, Shikamaru = 90

**UJIAN IPA:**

Hiruma = 100, Shikamaru = 99, Hitsugaya = 98, Kaito Kid = 95

**UJIAN BAHASA INGGRIS:**

Hiruma = 100, Kaito Kid = 95, Hitsugaya = 90, Shikamaru = 75

**UJIAN OLAHRAGA:**

Hiruma = 100, Hitsugaya = 100, Shikamaru = 98, Kaito Kid = 90 (gara-gara nggak bisa ice skating)

**TES IQ:**

Shikamaru = lebih dari 200 = dinyatakan ultra-super genius

Hiruma = 170= dinyatakan super genius

Hitsugaya= 150= dinyatakan super genius

Kaito Kid= 135= dinyatakan genius

(sorry, ni hasilnya gue awur semua… Gomenasai~!!)

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" HAH?! HIRUMA 100 SEMUA?!! INI MENCURIGAKAN!!"**

Hiruma:" Oh, orang jenius punya caranya sendiri…,"

* * *

Hi-chan:" Okay! Berikutnya adalah… **WOW!!** Sesi tantangan alias dare!! Dari **Kirazu Haruka**!! Psssst~!! Kaito Kid, kesini sebentar!"

Kaito Kid:" Ada apa?"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (bisik-bisik) "Begini, lho! Kirazu Haruka-san nantang elo buat mencuri buku ancamannya Hiruma!"

Kaito Kid:" HAH?!! Maksud elo buku yang hitam kecil mencurigakan punya orang berambut jabrik kuning mengerikan itu?!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yup! Elo, kan, udah berjulukan pencuri internasional! Pasti bisa, kan?"

Kaito Kid:" Uuh… Ok…,"

Hi-chan:" Sip! Kami beri waktu 24 jam untuk melakukannya!"

**24 jam kemudian…**

Kaito Kid : (masuk studio dengan tampang ancur, babak belur, dan berdarah!) "**H-H-HELP… ME~!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Gimana? Berhasil?"

Kaito Kid:" Berhasil, mbahmu?!!"

Hi-chan:" Eeeeh…????"

Kaito Kid:" Iya! Masa' tu buku begitu berhasil gue sentuh langsung meledak?!! Gue sentuh lagi, pisau-pisau berjatuhan dari atas!! Gue coba pegang lagi, tangan gue langsung kesetrum!!! Hingga akhirnya gue coba 999.999 juta kali… Tapi tetep aja nggak bisa! Itu buku apa **BUKU?!!!**" (syok)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Euu… Kayaknya mengerikan…,"

Kaito Kid:" Bisa-bisa gue jadi ogah mencuri lagi kalo gini…,"

Conan:" Amin… Ya syukur, deh, kalo elo nggak niat nyolong lagi… Gue jadi nyantai…,"

* * *

Hi-chan:" Mmm, the next…… dari **i-pin**! Adu jenius dalam mengungkap rahasia/keburukan orang lain!!"

Hiruma:" Itu, sih, keahlian gue!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Embeeeeeer…,"

Hi-chan:" Oke, pertama-tama… Kalian di perintahkan untuk memata-matai tokoh utama dalam film kalian selama 24 jam! Selama itu, temukan apa saja rahasia/keburukan mereka se-detail-detail-nya dan sebanyak-banyaknya!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Inget! Nggak boleh sampe salah! Soalnya kita udah tahu setumpuk data pribadi mereka!"

Hitsugaya:" Eh? Kok, elo bisa?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Bisa, donk! SHOW ini kan udah kerjasama dengan film Death Note dan Detective School Q! Begini, sih, kecil~!!"

Kaito Kid:" Berarti, gue mbuntutin Conan ya?"

Hi-chan:" Yup! Hiruma-san ngebuntuti Sena-kun, Hitsugaya-kun of course ngebuntuti Ichigo, kalo Shikamaru ya Naruto-lah…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" INGAT!! JANGAN SAMPAI KETAHUAN!! SAMPAI JUMPA 24 JAM LAGI!!"**

**24 jam kemudian…**

Kaito Kid + Hitsugaya + Hiruma + Shikamaru:**" SELESAI!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Sip!! Good job, guys!! Oke, sekarang laporkan hasil pengamatan kalian selama 24 jam ini! Mulai dari… uuuh… Shikamaru-san!"

Shikamaru:" Hmm, rahasia Uzumaki Naruto… Kalo tidur dia selalu sambil nungging… suka makan ramen (udah bukan rahasia lagi), ternyata dia anak dari hokage ke-4, mempunyai Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya, mencintai Sakura tetapi diam-diam mencintai Sasuke juga…,"

Hi-chan:**" HAH?!! NARUSASU COUPLE?!! NARUTO TERNYATA GAY, YACH?!!"**

Shikamaru:" Eh, salah… diam-diam mencintai Hinata…!! Trus… kalo keburukannya… dia tetep mau makan ramen yang sudah jatuh di lantai/di tempat sampah, suka ngintip ke pemandian anak cewek bareng Jiraiya, suka numpuk pakaian kotor selama sebulan…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yaiks~!! Cukup! Sekarang gantian Kaito Kid!"

Kaito Kid:" Ok! Rahasia Edogawa Conan… Ternyata dia adalah Kudo Shinichi! Menyukai lemon pie, kalo tidur sering sambil ngigau manggil-manggil nama Mouri Ran, sebenernya dia suka diperlakuin kayak anak kecil… Mmm, keburukannya… sebenernya, dia kalo marah tu suka nendang-nendang sesuatu! Pernah membakar poster Okino Yoko-nya Kogoro… Itu aja…,"

Hi-chan:" Yaaah… Lumayan… Next, Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya:" Hitsugaya-taichou!! Hm, rahasia Kurosaki Ichigo… Dia kalo tidur suka ngiler sambil meluk-meluk boneka Kon juga ngigau aneh…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Patut dicurigai…,"

Hi-chan:" Di curigai gimana…???"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ada, deh…,"

Hitsugaya:" Trus… dia masih suka ngompol sampai kelas 6… manja banget sama ibunya… amat-sangat suka cokelat… Lalu keburukannya… Psst~!! Ternyata dia kadang ngupil!! Trus kalo dia lagi kangen ibunya, dia bakal ke dunia rohnya dan meluk hollow-nya alias Hichigo sambil nangis-nangis… Suka manja-manja sama Zangetsu…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Stop! Cukup! Hiruma-san!!"

Hiruma:" OKE!!" (ngebuka sebuah gulungan yang panjangnya 100 meter) "Rahasia Si Cebol Kobayakawa Sena… Masih tidur sambil meluk boneka… Lalu-,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" STOP!! STOP!!! STOOOP~!!! PEMENANG DALAM RONDE INI ADALAH HIRUMA!!"**

Shikamaru:" Lho, dia kan belum selesai ngebacanya!"

Hi-chan:" Liat gulungan kertasnya! Elo mau ngedengerin dia membaca seluruh isi dalam kertas sepanjang 100 meter ini?"

Shikamaru:" Ya nggak juga, sih…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Lagi pula sudah di cek sama Minami Megumi dari Detective School Q! Gimana hasilnya?"

Megumi:" Sebentar! Gue cek ulang!" (ngecek) "Well… Pemenangnya Hiruma-san!"

Hiruma:**" KHE-KHE-KHE-KHE-KHE-KHE-KHE-!!!!!"**

Sena:" Umm, sudah bisa ditebak…,"

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oke! Tantangan terakhir! Dari ! Adu cerdas cermat!"

Hitsugaya:" Cerdas cermat?"

Hiruma:" Sip!!"

Shikamaru:" Huaaaah~!!" (ngantuk)

Kaito Kid:" Oke, deh…!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Karena nggak dijelaskan cerdas cermat dalam hal apa… Jadi, pertanyaannya terserah gue… **HUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**"

Kaito Kid + Hitsugaya + Hiruma + Shikamaru:**" OH, SHIT~!!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hmm, silakan duduk dikursi masing-masing!"

Tokoh Bleach:**" AYO, TOSHIRO~!!!" **(men-support)

Hitsugaya:**" HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!!"**

Tokoh Naruto:" Shikamaru, fight!!"

Shikamaru:" …………………," (nggak respon)

Temari:**" AYO, SHIKAMARU!!!"**

Shikamaru:" ……Temari………," (blush)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Such a cute couple…,"

Ichigo:" Hmm, kau benar…,"

Beberapa tokoh Detective Conan :**" AYO, KAITO KID!!!"**

Conan + Heiji + & seluruh pihak kepolisian:" Idiih… Ogah kita ndukung maling!"

Kaito Kid: (ke-GR-an) "Ya, thanks, thanks…," (dilemparin ikan bandeng sama Aoko) **"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!! IKAAAAN~!!!"**

Tokoh Eye Shield 21:**" AYO, HIRUMA!!!"**

Para cheerleader dari Eye Shield 21:**" HI-RU-MA!!! HIRUMA!!! PAS-TI… MENAAAAANG~!!! YEAAAAAAH~!!!"**

Kurita:**" HIRUMAAAAAAA~!!"** (lompat-lompat sampe menjebol kursi tempatnya duduk)

Musashi:" Uuuh… Kurasa kita butuh cadangan kursi…,"

Monta: (asyik makan pisang)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ok, hanya ada 5 pertanyaan! 5 pertanyaan!! Jadi perhatikan baik-baik!!" (tampang serius)

Hitsugaya:" ……………," (serius)

Shikamaru:" ……………," (ikutan serius)

Kaito Kid:" ……………," (tegang)

Hiruma:" ……………," (nyantai)

Hi-chan:" Seperti biasa, yang sudah tahu jawabannya… Pencet bel!" (serius)

All characters: (tegang)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Pertanyaan pertama…,"

Hitsugaya:" ……!!!" (penasaran setengah mati)

Shikamaru:" ………," (nelen ludah)

Kaito Kid:" ………," (gemetaran)

Hiruma:" ………," (cuek)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Siapakah… nama saudara……………………………………… Sponge Bob yang jahat dan baru saja keluar dari penjara…??" (serius)

_**GLONDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG~!!!!**_

Hitsugaya:**" HAAAH…??!!!"**

Shikamaru:**" HAAAAAAAH…???!!"**

Kaito Kid:**" HAAAAAAAAAAAH…???!!!"**

Togano + Kuroki + Jumonji:**" HEI, ITU GAYA KAMI!!! TIGA BERSAUDARA HA-HA!!!"**

Shikamaru:" Pertanyaan apaan, tuh?!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Udah, pokoknya jawab aja!"

Hiruma: **BLAAAAAAAR~!!!** "Jawabannya adalah Black Jack!"

Hi-chan:" 10 point untuk Hiruma!!"

All Eye Shield 21 characters:**" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~!!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oke, second… Sebutkan 5 tempat angker di Indonesia!!"

Hitsugaya: **TEEEEEEET~!!** "Rumah Pondok Indah, Rumah Kentang, Pemakaman Jeruk Purut, Terowongan Casablanca, dan… dan… mmm… ah iya! Lokasi TMP Lubang Buaya!!"

Hi-chan:" Yup, 10 point!"

Shikamaru:" Huuh~!! Lagi-lagi ketinggalan point!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ok, pertanyaan ke-3!! Sebuah pesawat, terbang dari M ke N dengan jurusan 3 angka 030 derajat sejauh 150 km. Dari N dilanjutkan ke P dengan jurusan 120 derajat sejauh 80 km. Bila pesawat tersebut dari M langsung ke P. Berapa km jarak yang harus di tempuh…??"

Naruto:" Heeh…??? Soal apaan, tuh?"

Sakura:" Ini, nih, baru yang namanya cerdas cermat!"

Hitsugaya:" …………," (berpikir serius)

Shikamaru:" …………," (bertapa)

Hiruma:" …………," (menggunakan otak kalkulatornya)

Kaito Kid:**" ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGH~!!! REPLAY SOALNYA!!!"**

Hi-chan:" Sorry, nggak ada replay!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oke, ada yang bisa…??"

Hitsugaya + Shikamaru + Hiruma: (mencet bel bersamaan) **TETREEBLAAAR~!!**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mmm, Megumi, siapa yang duluan…??"

Megumi:" Aduuh… benar-benar hampir bersamaan! Aku nggak tau!"

Hi-chan:**" GIMANA, NIH?!!"**

Azuma:" Tenang! Udah ku rekam, kok! Tinggal gue slow motion di komputer!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" PERFECT~!!!"**

Hitsugaya + Shikamaru + Hiruma:" Cepetan!! Ntar kita lupa lagi sama jawabannya kalo kelamaan!"

Azuma:" Iya, nih, dah selesai… Yang duluan… Shikamaru-san!"

Shikamaru:" Akhirnyaaaaaaaaa~!!" (sound theme : We're The Champion)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oke, berapa jawabannya?"

Shikamaru:" Memakai rumus Pythagoras! Jawabannya 170 km!"

Hi-chan:" Yay! 10 point untuk Shikamaru-san! Pertanyaan ketiga, Mbak!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Bentar! Gue catet dulu jawabannya!" (ngeluarin notes)

Hi-chan + all characters:" Eh…???"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Soal tadi, mah… Itu tadi PR matematika gue! Ehehehehe…,"

Shikamaru:" Sialan!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ya, maap! Gue kan cuman mau mencocokkan jawaban, bener apa salah!"

Hi-chan:" Oke, pertanyaan ke-4 biar gue saja…!! Hm, siapa orang yang pertama kali mendarat di bulan?"

Hitsugaya: **TEEEEEEEEET~!!** "Gampang! Jawabannya Neil Armstrong!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oke, berarti sekarang jumlah point Shiro-chan ada 20!!"

Kaito Kid:" Tidaaaaaaaaaak~!! Gue belum dapet nilai!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oke, pertanyaan terakhir! Dilihat dari jauh warnanya putih. Dari deket warnanya hitam. Setelah di amati lagi ternyata warnanya hijau! Benda apakah itu?"

Hitsugaya:" Eh…??? Mana ada benda kayak begitu…????"

Shikamaru:" Gue nyerah!"

Kaito Kid:" AHA!! Okeeee~!!" (mau mencet bel tapi… keduluan Hiruma)

Hiruma: **BLAAAAAAAAR~!! **"Jawabannya… Orang salah lihat! Bweeeeeee~!!!"

Hi-chan:" Very good!! Nilai Hiruma-san jadi 20 point juga!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Sehingga inilah pemenang dalam adu kejeniusan kali ini…,"

* * *

**= THE RANK OF GENIUS =**

(ini hanya karangan gue, jadi, mohon tidak diprotes…)

Hiruma Yoichi

Hitsugaya Toshiro

Nara Shikamaru

Kaito Kid

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yeeeeee~!! Selamat buat para pemenang!!"

Hiruma:" Gue menang! **YAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!**" (menyalakan mercon)

Tsunade:" Chapter besok lomba apa?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mau tau? Ichigo, tarik slot pachinko-nya!"

Ichigo:" Ok!" (menarik slot)

Berhenti pada…

**LOMBA ADU MAKAN!!**

Hi-chan + 4869fans-nikazemaru: (terpukau) "…………,"

All characters: (bengong)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Gue rasa setelah ini kita harus cari koki yang mau bersuka rela untuk memasak selama adu makan besok…,"

Hi-chan:" Hhh… Yah… Inilah daftar calon-calon pemain yang boleh kalian pilih…,"

* * *

**= DAFTAR CALON PEMAIN DALAM LOMBA ADU MAKAN =**

**Bleach:** Omaeda Marechiyo, Shiba Ganju (pilih salah satu)

**Detective Conan:** Kojima Genta, Mouri Kogoro (pilih salah satu)

**Naruto:** Akimichi Chouji, Uzumaki Naruto (pilih salah satu)

**Eye Shield 21:** Kurita Ryokan, Cerberus (pilih salah satu)

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oke, kita tunggu review kalian! Dan juga tantangannya! Ingat, tantangan harus berhubungan dengan lomba yang diadakan seperti tadi!!"

Hi-chan:" Dalam me-review tolong ketik begini… Ya, mirip-mirip dikit juga nggak apa-apa…,"

* * *

Tantangan : (tantangan boleh lebih dari 1)

Perwakilan yang dipilih :

- Bleach = …

- Naruto = …

- Detective Conan = …

- Eye Shield 21 = …

Pemenang :

* * *

Conan:" Sekian dari kami!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Kritik dan saran kami terima dengan lapang dada! Oh ya, kali ini tak ada batas waktu! Chapter berikutnya akan langsung di buat kalau review dan jumlah tantangan yang masuk sudah cukup!"

Hi-chan:" Ingat! Review yaaaaaaaaa?!!!"

All:**" NYAWA FANFIC INI ADA DI………… REVIEW KALIAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!!!"**


	3. The Great Eater

**= Super Anime Competition SHOW =**

**= Second: The Great Eater =**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ah… sorry, ya, karena nggak update-update! Ehehehe… pilihan kalian nyaris imbang semua jumlahnya! Apalagi dalam pemilihan tokoh perwakilan dari Naruto dan Eyeshield 21! Seimbang terus!!"

Hi-chan:" Jadinya kita nungguin sampe ada bedanya… Yah, hasilnya jadi beda tipis banget… Oke, kemarin kan udah tokoh utama yang nyampein siapa perwakilan mereka… Nah, sekarang para tokoh terfavorit, silakan…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Begin from Bleach!"

Hitsugaya:" Eh? Aku?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Iya! Elo kan tokoh terfavorit pertama di Bleach!"

Ichigo:" Sialan, lo, Toshiro! Gara-gara elo nongol, gue jadi peringkat 3!!"

Hitsugaya:" Mmm, tokoh perwakilan Bleach… Omaeda Marechiyo = 4 suara… Shiba Ganju = 8 suara! Jadi pewakilan dari Bleach adalah **Shiba Ganju**!"

Ganju:" Yeeeeeee~!!! Makan gratis~!!!"

Omaeda:" Huh! Tak apalah! Palingan juga makanannya nggak enak!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oh ya? Asal kalian tau, kita udah menyewa koki handal untuk acara kali ini! Kami menyewa Sanji dari One Piece yang sangat pandai memasak dan juga sangat cepat kalo masak!!"

Sanji:" Benaaaaaar~!!!" (nongol sambil bawa sepiring steak yang sangat harum wanginya)

Hi-chan:" Byakushi! Cicipin, donk!!"

Byakuya: (mencicipi) "Hmm…,"

Ichigo:" Mmm, bagaimana?"

Byakuya: (bunga sakura berguguran) **"OH MY GOD!! ENAK BANGEEEEEEET~!!!!!!!!"** (lompat-lompat nggak karuan)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mmm, selanjutnya Detective Conan… Karena gue nggak tau siapa tokoh favorit di film satu ini… Jadi…,"

Conan:" Kojima Genta = 5 suara… Mouri Kogoro = 8 suara! Jadi, **Mouri Kogoro** yang main!"

Kogoro:" Makan gratiiiiiisssss~!!!"

Ran:**" AYAH!!"**

Genta:" Padahal aku juga pengen makan…,"

Hi-chan:" Selanjutnya Naruto!"

Sasuke:" Akimichi Chouji = 6 ½ suara! Dan Uzumaki Naruto = 5 ½ suara! Jadi yang main **Akimichi Chouji**!"

Naruto:" EGH?!! Bukan gue?!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" HEYAAAAAAH~!!"** (nonjok Sasuke sampe ke Samudera Atlantik) **"I HATE YOU!!! GO AWAY!!!"**

Sakura:" Beraninya kau menyakiti Sasuke!!" (berlari untuk menghajar 4869fans-nikazemaru)

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" YA-HAAAA~!!!"** (nerbangin Sakura ke luar galaksi pake Nikazemaru)

Naruto:" Sakura!! Awas kau!!" (ikutan mau menghajar tapi begitu di todong 4869fans-nikazemaru dengan basoka hasil colongan dari Hiruma, langsung diam)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Next!! **EYESHIELD 21!!!**"

Hiruma:**" YA-HAAAAAA~!!!"** (nembakin basoka) "Kurita Ryokan = 6 suara dan Cerberus = 7 suara!! Jadi yang maen adalah **Cerberus**!! **YA-HAAAAA~!!!**" (ketawa setan)

Cerberus:**" GUK!! GUK!!! GUUUUK!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" HIEEEEEEEEE~!!! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT!!! GUE TAKUT ANJING!!!"** (naik ke atas kepalanya Sajin)

Sajin:" Ehem… Gue kan juga anjing?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Tapi elo lebih jinak!!"

Mayuri:" Tumben elo ngaku kalo dirimu tu anjing," (di injek Sajin)

Hi-chan:" Eh, bukannya tokoh terfavorit Eyeshield 21 tu si Sena?"

Mamori:" Mmm, Sena sedang sakit perut… Jadi yang menggantikan, tokoh terfavorit ke-2…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Gosh!! Anjing!! Gue lupa!! Gimana bikin dialognya?!!"

Hi-chan:" G, gimana ya…??"

Nami:" Pakai saja Chooper! Dia kan bisa menerjemahkan bahasa hewan!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oh yeah!! Thanks, Nami!!"

Chooper:" Hanya butuh untuk menterjemahkan, kan?"

Hi-chan:" Yup!"

Suzuna:**" LET'S BEGIN!!!"**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~!!!** **FIRST DARE~!!!** From **Yumemiru Reirin**!!"

Hi-chan:" Oke, dia menantang kalian untuk makan masakannya Inoue Orihime!!"

Ichigo:**" APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!"**

Hitsugaya:" U, untung gue nggak di ikutin…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Shiro-chan, kan, emang cuman addict sama semangka!"

Hitsugaya: (blush) "Urusai!!"

Hi-chan:" Gimana Inoue? Udah siap makanannya?"

Orihime:" H, hai'!! Sudah siap, Hi-chan! Nikazemaru-san!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" YA-HAA~!! Bersiaplah kalian!!"

Ganju:" Euu…," (jijay melihat masakan Inoue yang ada di hadapannya)

Kogoro:" Cantik-cantik masakannya, kok…," (mual)

Chouji:" ……………………………," (kebelet muntah)

Cerberus:" Grrrr… grrrrr…," (terjemahan dari Chooper : _Masakan apaan, neh?!!_)

Inoue:" Silakan! Ini masakan favoritku!! Hambagu bumbu strawberry, cokelat, saus tomat, pisang, kacang merah, dan wasabi!! Ah, iya… ada juga yogurt, beras kencur, plus STMJ!!"

All players: (pada mual semua) "Uuuugh~!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Makan, nggak?!!" (angker)

Hiruma:" Yang nggak mau makan, akan berhadapan sama basoka gue satu ini!" (mamerin basoka yang baru dia beli)

All players: (langsung melahap masakan maut buatan Inoue)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Euuu… Harusnya yang ikutan tantangan satu ini Rangiku-san ma Tessai!" (teringat sesuatu) "Ah ya, Hanataro-san siapkan kantong mutahnya!"

Hanataro:" Hai!" (pergi untuk mengambil kantong muntah sebanyak-banyaknya)

Hi-chan:" Para komentator, silakan di komentari!"

Hitsugaya:" Hh, lagi-lagi gue…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yup! Soalnya yang gue pilih jadi komentator tu berarti dia tokoh favoritku!"

Hitsugaya:" Hmm, sepertinya Ganju udah hampir sekarat… Yah… Masakan Inoue emang sangat maut! Gue pernah makan dan hasilnya gue sakit selama 10 hari nggak bangun-bangun!"

Hanataro:" Ah! Ganju-san!"

Hi-chan:**" HWAH!! PANGGIL UNOHANA-TAICHOU!!"**

Ganju: (muka super pucat) "U, ueeeeeek~!!" (muntah-muntah)

Unohana:" Bawa dia ke ruang ICU!"

Hanataro:" Hai!!" (menyeret Ganju ke ruang ICU)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mmm, komentar selanjutnya?"

Gaara:" ……………,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Uuuh, gue emang fans berat Gaara tapi kalo dia diem gini… Kakashi saja, deh!"

Kakashi:" Hmm, sepertinya Chouji sedang berusaha…,"

Chouji: (memakan masakan Inoue dengan lahap walau mukanya udah pucat)

Naruto:**" AYO, CHOUJI!!"**

Hi-chan:" Hebat!! Dia masih bisa bertahan!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yup, selanjutnya…!!!"

Conan:" Mmm, paman udah sakaratul maut kayaknya…,"

Kaito Kid:" Wah iya!!"

Ran:**" AYAAAAAAH~!!!"**

Kogoro:" ……………………," (sekarat)

Hi-chan + 4869fans-nikazemaru:**" HWAAAAA~!!! UNOHANA, PASIEN GAWAT DARURAAAAT~!!!"**

Hanataro: (segera menyeret Kogoro ke ruang UGD di divisi 4)

Chooper:" Ah, biar ku bantu!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Nggak boleh! Elo kan kudu nerjemahin apa yang dikatakan Cerberus!"

Hi-chan:" Next comments!!"

Hiruma:" **YA-HAAAAAA!!!** Cerberus tentu saja masih bisa!!!"

Hi-chan:" Eh? Komentatornya Hiruma?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" YAAAAAAAY!!! HIRUMA IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IN EYESHIELD 21!!!"**

Riku:" Mmm, anjing itu mengerikan…,"

Hi-chan:" EGH?!! Riku juga?!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Soalnya, Riku mirip Shiro-chan!!"

Ichigo: (lewat di meja komentator buat nyapa Toshiro yang duduk di dekat Riku) "Hai, Toshi-**huwaaaaa!!** Toshiro ada 2!! **MANA YANG ASLI?!!**" (syok)

Hitsugaya:" Gue yang asli! Enak aja ada 2!! Dia ini Riku… Tokoh Eyeshield 21!"

Riku:" Umm, hai? Emang kita mirip ya?"

Ichigo:" Uuuh… Iya…,"

1 jam kemudian…

Chouji dan Cerberus hampir sakaratul maut…

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Uwaaaaaa~!!! Gila! Habis tak bersisa!! Berikut pemenangnya!!"

Akimichi Chouji

Cerberus

Shiba Ganju

Mouri Kogoro

* * *

Hi-chan :" Let's move to next dare! From… **Black-Cat-Yoruichi**!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ok, berikut tantangannya… Ichigo, bacakan!"

Ichigo:" Tantangannya… extreme… makan soto ayam sambil jungkir balik 100x!!"

All players:**" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Soto ayam!! I love soto ayaaaam!!!"

Hi-chan:" Sanji! Tolong bikin soto ayamnya!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Sanjiiiiiii~!!! Bikinin gue jugaaaaaaaaaa~!!!"

Sanji:" Sip!!" (tak ada 5 detik) "Silakaaaaaaaaaaan~!!!" (membagikan soto ayam hangat dan lezat buatannya)

All players: (pada ngiler) **"SELAMAT MAKAN!!!"** (ngangkat sendok)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **STOOOOOOOOOP~!!!** Kan di tantangannya di tulis harus sambil jungkir balik 100x!"

Ganju:" Ju, jungkir balik…??"

Hi-chan:" Yup!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" 1, 2, 3…… **MULAIIIIIII~!!!**"

Kogoro: (soto dalam mangkok langsung tumpah begitu mulai jungkir balik)

Ganju: (soto tumpah ke kepalanya) **"PUANAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!"**

Chouji: **"NYAM! NYAM!! NYAM!!!"** (soto tumpah masuk ke hidung)

Cerberus: **"NYAM!! NYAM!!! NYAM!!! KRAUS!!! KRAUS!!!!"** (tetep bisa makan walaupun sambil jungkir balik)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Nyam… enaknya…," (makan soto ayam) "Ah… mmm, tolong komentarnya…,"

Hitsugaya:" Hhh, no comment… Tapi kupikir anjing itu hebat juga…,"

Gaara:" ………………," (tetep stay cool)

Kakashi:" Hmm, Chouji tetap berusaha!"

Conan:" Huuuuuuu~!!! Paman Kogoro payah!"

Kaito Kid:" Setuju!!" (Conan & Kaito Kid dilempari mangkok soto sama Kogoro)

Hiruma:" Yahaaaaaaaa~!!! Cerberus memang hebat!!" (nembakin basoka)

4869fans-nikazemaru: (masih asyik makan soto) "Nyem, nyem…!! Ugh!! Mmm, maaf…," (segera menghabiskan soto)

Hi-chan:" Biar aku saja yang mengumumkan pemenang lomba makan soto sambil jungkir balik ini…,"

Cerberus

Akimichi Chouji

Shiba Ganju

Mouri Kogoro

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Dari **Aqua van wolf**! makan steamboat (sejenis shabu-shabu makanan Jepang) yang isinya tokek goreng, cicak mentah, kodok bakar, mandragora, jamur beracun, baygon, kecoa, kelelawar, terakhir tambahin sambel yang pake cabe:10 biji terasi:50 biji ma bawang:509 biji dalam waktu 30 menit!!"

Hi-chan:" Yaiks~!!!"

All players: (kebelet muntah)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Uuuh, Sanji tolong masakannya…,"

Sanji:" Siaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap~!!! Silakaaaaaaaaaaan~!!!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" AYO MAKAN!! HARUS HABIS DALAM 30 MENIT!!!!"**

Ganju: (berusaha untuk mengunyah)

Kuukaku:**" AYO, GANJU… MAKAN!!! HABISKAN!!!! ATAU GUE REMUKIN ELO!!!!"**

Kogoro:" Uuuugh~!!!" (sakaratul maut)

Conan:" Ayo, Paman!! Kalo bisa ntar aku kasih fotonya Yoko Okino pas lagi mandi!!" (memprovokasi)

Kogoro: (langsung semangat '45)

Chouji: (muntah) "Oeeeeeeeeeek~!!! **HUWEEEEEEEEEGH~!!!!**"

Shikamaru:" Chouji!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hanatarou, kantong muntahnya!!"

Cerberus: (kejang-kejang karena bawang adalah racun bagi anjing… -baca Eyeshield 21 edisi 10-)

Hiruma:**" CERBERUS!!!"**

Chooper:" Uwaaaaaaaaaaa~!!! Cerberus!!"

Hi-chan:**" UNOHANA-TAICHOU!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Komentator silakan komentarnya…," (makan pop corn)

Hitsugaya:" Hmmm, Ganju sedang di ancam kakaknya… Dia terlihat sedang berusaha keras… Yaaah, ku do'akan dia tidak mati…," (cuek)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" That's chill, Shiro-chan…,"

Hitsugaya:" So what? Bukannya semua ikhlas kalo Ganju mati?"

Bleach characters: (mengangguk)

Ganju:**" HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!! JAHAT SEKALI KALIAN!!"**

Yohachi:" Tenang, aku jagonya obat disini! Kalian tak akan mati, kok!!"

Ganju:" Oh, terima kasiiiiih~!!!" (terharu)

Hi-chan:" Next!!"

Gaara: (udah nggak ada di tempat)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" LHO?!! Gaara mana?!!!"

Kakashi:" Dia pergi… Nggak tau kemana…,"

Hi-chan:" Silakan komentarnya, Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi:" Chouji udah masuk ke rumah sakit…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Turut berduka cita, deh…,"

Chouji:" Hei!! Gue belom mati!!! **HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH~!!**"

Hi-chan:" Trus, Conan!!"

Conan:" Hmm, paman kelihatan terpengaruh dengan hadiah poster Yoko yang gue tawarin… Dia tetep semangat…," (senyum menyeringai puas)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Good job, Conan-kun!!"

Kaito Kid:" Ow, gila!! Dia udah hampir menghabiskan separuh lebih!!"

Ran:" Ayaaaaaaaaah~!!! Ayo, terus, Ayah!!"

Yohachi:" Ok, sekarang Hiruma-san!!"

Hiruma: (nggak ada di tempat)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hiruma manaaaaa…???"

Riku:" Mmm, dia panik ngelihat anjingnya teler…,"

Megumi:" 4869fans-nikazemaru-san!! Sudah 30 menit!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ah, iya!! Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Hi-chan:" Ini hasil lomba satu ini~!!"

Shiba Ganju

Mouri Kogoro

Akimichi Chouji

Cerberus

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Dari **Chika Nagato Hoshiyama**! Lomba makan cabe! Eeeew~!!! Harusnya yang ikutan Byakuya!!"

Byakuya:" My lovely chili!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Urusai!! Hi-chan, keluarin cabenya!!"

Hi-chan:" Cabenya ada di gudang! Mau ngeluarin berapa kilo?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hmm, karena Chika-san nggak ngasih tau berapa jumlahnya… Jadi ini lomba banyak-banyakan makan cabe!! Masing-masing peserta mendapat jatah 1 kuintal!"

Hi-chan:" APAAA?!!! 1 kuintal?!! Gue yang nggak kuat bawanya!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Payah!! Ya sudah, Yohachi!!"

Yohachi:" Oke, boss~!!! Berhembuslah, Nikazemaru!!"

All character:" Wooow…," (terpana melihat 4 kuintal cabe dalam karung melayang-layang ke arah masing-masing peserta karena anginnya Nikazemaru)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Okeeeeh~!!! Thanks, Yohachi!! Sekarang, silakan makan cabe sebanyak-banyaknya! Kuberi waktu… emmm…,"

Riku:" 10 menit saja… Jangan lama-lama!"

Hi-chan:" Benar juga…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mari kita mulai!! 3! 2! 1!!! LET'S GO~!!!"

Ganju:" Anjrot…," (cengo ngelihat tumpukan cabe yang pasrah untuk dimakan itu) "Ini nggak boleh dimakan pake gorengan?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Nggak boleh!! Harus dimakan langsung!!"

Kogoro:" Sialan elo! Malah enak-enakan makan tahu isi sama cabe hijau pas kitanya tersiksa gini…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" ……!!! UPS~!!!" (segera menyembunyikan tahu isi ma cabe hijau yang lagi dia makan) "Nah, sekarang dah enggak! Ayo cepet makan!! Keburu waktunya habis! Tinggal 9 menit lagi, nih!"

Hi-chan:" Hanataro! Pastikan seluruh WC kosong ya!!"

Hanataro:" Hai!!"

Chouji:**" PEDHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES~!!!!"** (lidah kebakaran) **"AIR~!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Eit!! Dalam lomba ini nggak boleh minum air sampai waktu habis!"

Chouji:**" HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!"** (meletus)

Cerberus:**" Guk!! Guk!!! GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK~!!!!! Guuuuk~!!!"** (terjemahan : _GILA!! EDAN!! BUSYEEEEEEEEEEEEET~!!! GUE MAU MENCRET!!!_)

Kogoro:**" KEBAKARAAAAAAAAAAN~!!!!"**

Ganju: (mules) **"TOILET!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oke, please comment!!"

Hitsugaya:" Uuugh… Yang jelas, pasti nggak enak… Awww~!! Ganju udah mencret duluan! YAIKS~!!"

Hi-chan:" Ganju!! Kalo udah kebelet cepetan ke WC, donk!!"

Ganju:" W, WC-nya rame banget, sih…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hah?! Hanataro, bukannya elo udah gue suruh buat mastiin kalo semua WC kosong?!"

Hanataro:" Su, summimasen… tadi udah coba ku usir… Eh, gantinya ribuan kunai menghujaniku!"

4869fans-nikazemaru + Hi-chan:**" WHAT?!! KUNAI?!!!"**

Kakashi:" Jangan-jangan…,"

Begitu di jenguk, bisa kita lihat antrian WC yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaat panjang melebihi antrian penerima BLT! Lebih jelasnya, silakan lihat keadaan WC yang super ramai di Naruto Short Movie! Gila…

Naruto:" Wueeeeh… Gue jadi inget nasibku pas itu, deh…,"

Sakura:" Ya, bisa-bisanya elo dengan santainya keluar begitu menang lomba lari estafet! Bau tau!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Uuuh, Hanataro, tolong kau bikin MCK darurat sebanyak-banyaknya!"

Hi-chan:" Komentar berikutnya!"

Conan:" Hmm, paman udah kena usus buntu, tuh! Sekarang lagi operasi…,"

Kaito Kid:" Ah, ku do'ain selamet aja, deh…,"

Conan:" Nggak selamet juga nggak apa-apa, kok…,"

Kaito Kid:" Iya juga… Kita ikhlas lahir batin!!"

Ran:**" CONAN-KUN!! KAITO-KUN~!!!"** (angker)

Conan:" Ampun, Kak Ran!! Cuman bercanda~!!" (kabur bareng Kid)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Well, Kakashi…,"

Kakashi:" Chouji sudah meledak karena kepedesan!"

Hi-chan:" Baiklah, semoga amal ibadahnya di terima di sisi-Nya…,"

Chouji:**" HEI, GUE BELUM MATI KALEE~!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hiruma! Komentarnya~!!"

Hiruma:" Cerberus sedang berusaha! AYO, TERUS~!!!"

Riku:" Umm, Hiruma-san… jangan memaksa anjing itu terus…,"

Cerberus:" GUK!!! GUK!! GUUUUUUK!!!!" (terjemahan : _Gue masih bisa!! Gue pasti menang! YA-HAA~!!!_)

Hitsugaya:" Eww… Anjing yang mengerikan!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oke, oke~!! Time up!! Berikut hasilnya~!!!"

Cerberus = 25 karung cabe

Mouri Kogoro = 23 karung cabe

Shiba Ganju = 10 karung cabe

Akimichi Chouji = 9 karung cabe

* * *

Hi-chan:" Yaaay~!! Next dare~!! Dari **kuro lunatic** atau lebih tepatnya temennya!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Tantangannya… Hmm, tantangan yang cukup mudah, kok! Apalagi buat Ichigo…,"

Ichigo:" Eh? Apaan?"

4869fans-nikazemaru + Hi-chan:**" LOMBA MAKAN JENGKOL & PETE + CABE MERAH MASING-MASING 10 PIRING BESAR~!!!"**

Yohachi:" Bersyukurlah kalian karena cabe merah tu nggak begitu pedes…,"

Ganju:**" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~!!!!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Tapi jengkol ma petenya yang masalah!! Itu kan 2 makanan terbau yang terkenal seantero Indonesia?"

Hi-chan:" Berkat Byakuya-sama, kita bisa ngeborong 2 benda itu~!!"

Sena: (datang dengan menyeret 5 karung jengkol & pete + cabe merah) "Uuuh… maaf, terlambat!"

Mamori:" Sena? Bukannya kamu sakit perut?!"

Sena:" Udah sembuh berkat obatnya Yohachi-san…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Sanji!! Ada order, nih!!"

Sanji:" OKE~!!!" (tak ada 5 detik seluruh makanan sudah jadi) "Ini~!! SILAKAAAAAN~!!!!"

Kogoro:" Mmm, kayaknya enak…,"

Chouji:" Ini lebih mendingan dari yang tadi-tadi…,"

Cerberus:" UUUUUUUUK~!!!" (terjemahan : _Setuju!!_)

Hi-chan:" Semua bersiap!! Ingat siapa yang paling cepat, dia yang menang!!"

Ichigo:" 3!!!"

Naruto:" 2!!!"

Heiji:" 1!!!"

Hiruma:**" YA-HAAAA~!!!!"**

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~!!!!!!!**

All players: (makan dengan rakus)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hanataro! Siapkan banyak-banyak mouthwash, parfum ruangan, terus…,"

Sakura:" Obat pengharum mulut!!"

Conan:" Jepitan buat nutup hidung!!!"

Uryuu:" Sekalian aja tabung oksigen…,"

Hi-chan:" Wueeeeeek… Baunya mulai menyebar!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Uuuugh… Please comment…,"

Hitsugaya:" Mmm, Ganju hampir selesai kayaknya…,"

Ganju:" Selesai~!!!" (langsung bersendawa tepat di hadapan Hitsugaya)

Hitsugaya:" ………………………!!!" (semaput)

Yohachi + Zutto + Matsumoto:**" TAICHOU!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" SHIRO-CHAN~!!!"**

Hi-chan:**" EMERGENCY!! PANGGIL AMBULANS!!!"**

Ichigo:" Astaga, dari bangku penonton sampe kecium!!"

Hiruma:" YAHAAAAA~!!! CERBERUS JUGA UDAH KELAR!!"

Riku:" Hebat juga tu anjing…,"

Cerberus:" GUUUUUUK~!!!" (terjemahan : _Siapa dulu? Gue geto, loh~!!_)

Conan:" Paman juga udah selesai…,"

Kogoro:" YEAH!!!"

Kakashi:" Mmm, Chouji sepertinya juga sudah selesai… Dia barengan sama si paman berkumis," (Chouji bersendawa) "Uuuf, untung gue tiap hari pake ni topeng…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" OKE, HANATARO, SEMPROTIN PARFUM RUANGAN BANYAK-BANYAK!!! DAN KALIAN, CEPAT BERSIHKAN MULUT KALIAN!!!"**

Hi-chan:" Baiklah, ini hasilnya,"

Shiba Ganju = 1 menit 1 detik

Cerberus = 1 menit 5 detik

Mouri Kogoro = 1 menit 10 detik

Akimichi Chouji = 1 menit 10 detik

* * *

Ichigo:" Uuuh, next dare… dari **DiLLa-SaGi**… Wow! Dia kirim 3 tantangan sekaligus!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Sebenernya mau gue lakuin ke-3-nya, tapi ku putuskan untuk memilih yang paling ekstrem! Yaitu tantangan ke-3!!!"

Hi-chan:" Eh? Apa tantangannya?!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (tersenyum setan) "Ihihihihihi… Belanja bahan makanan ke supermarket pake kolor, doank. Terus nyari mayat dan masaklah makanan se-nggak enak mungkin!!! **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**"

All players:" Ewww…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Tenang, ntar bakal dituker-tukerin ke player laen, kok, makanannya!"

Sena:" Eh, Cerberus gimana? Dia kan nggak butuh kolor?"

Hi-chan:" Hmm, ya gitu aja langsung ke supermarket!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Jangan lupa, lepas semua baju kalian kecuali kolornya!"

Sonoko:" Sayang ya… nggak ada yang macho-macho hari ini…,"

Matsumoto:" Yaaaah… harusnya yang ikutan lomba ini taichou ma Kuchiki-taichou ya…???"

Byakuya + Hitsugaya:**" NO WAY!!!"**

Ichigo:" Bilang aja elo malu, Toshiro… Elo malu kan sama 'itu'mu yang masih kecil?"

Hyorinmaru: (menyantap Ichigo sebagai makan siang)

Hitsugaya:**" HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!!"** (blush)

Matsumoto:" Eh? Jadi beneran 'itu'nya taichou masih kecil? KYAAA~!!! SO CUTE!!!"

Hitsugaya: (blushing) **"MA-TSU-MO-TO…!!!!"**

5 jam kemudian, 4 peserta lomba sudah datang dengan membawa banyak bahan juga mayat.

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Lama banget, sih?!! Kita hampir jamuran nunggu kalian!"

Ganju:" Ya maap… Kita tadi sempet di sangka orgil…,"

Kogoro:" Iya, gue malah tadi sampe di masukin ke rumah sakit jiwa sama seorang cewek! Untung gue bisa kabur!!"

Conan + Kaito Kid: (ngakak)

Chouji:" Mmm, aku sampai berurusan sama polisi… Jadi lama…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oke!! Sekarang coba kalian masak bahan-bahan tersebut se'nggak enak' mungkin di dapur yang sudah kami sediakan! Ingat, **SE'NGGAK ENAK' MUNGKIN** karena ini nggak bakalan kalian makan sendiri…,"

All players: (langsung memasak)

Hi-chan:" Aku penasaran… gimana cara Cerberus belanja ke supermarket?"

Chooper:" Mmm, karena kaget ada anjing yang belanja, seluruh pegawai kasirnya kabur… Jadi ya langsung kabur aja…,"

All:" …………………………………,"

15 menit kemudian, masakan matang.

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Sebutkan bahan apa saja yang terkandung dalam masakan kalian!"

Ganju:" Hmm, perkenalkan! Ini oseng-oseng daging babi busuk yang gue temuin di tong sampah! Udah gue teliti dan ternyata daging itu mengandung virus flu babi!! HUAHAHAHAHA!!! Lalu ada juga sambel terasi semut + kalajengking!! Mayatnya, gue tadi ambil mayatnya seorang manusia yang baru aja mati gara-gara mencret!!"

Hi-chan:" YAIKS~!!!"

Ichigo:" Selanjutnya!"

Kogoro:" Ini adalah sop buntut buaya!! Ada juga sayur-sayuran berbelatung!! Cacing + ular king cobra!!! Mayatnya, aku ngambil mayat seorang perawan muda yang mati ketabrak gerobak soto!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Next!!"

Chouji:" Ah… ngg… aku bikin lodeh batu gamping! Terus, ada tambahannya yaitu sate hewan bulu babi tanpa di kuliti, anjing rabies! Mayatnya, aku ambil mayatnya orang tergemuk sedunia yang udah meninggal karena obesitas itu!"

Hitsugaya:" ……………………… Mereka bener-bener gila…,"

Hi-chan:" Selanjutnya~!!"

Cerberus:" GUK, GUK, GUUK, GUK, GUK, GUUUUK, GUK, GUK, GUUUUUUUUUUUKKK!!! UUUK~!!! AUUUUUUUUUNG~!!! GUK, GUK, GUK!!!!" (terjemahan : _Gue bikin bubur kaki seribu di campur peluru meriam, bom, ranjau, dll. Juga ada cincangan mayat bayi korban aborsi! Oseng-oseng tumor dan jus nanah!!_)

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" WUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH~!!! JIJAAAY~!!!!"**

All players:" Uehehehehehehehehe……,"

Hi-chan:" Baiklah, tolong berbaris membentuk lingkaran!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Nah, begitu udah baris, berikan piring masakan buatan kalian itu ke kanan sebanyak 16 kali! Lalu, begitu udah selesai, langsung makan!" (grin)

All players: (ngelakuin perintah 4869fans-nikazemaru) **"LHO?!! KOK, UJUNG-UJUNGNYA MASAKANNYA BALIK KE KITA LAGI?!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" UFUFUFUFUFUFU… Emang pada dasarnya ntar tu masakan bakal kalian makan sendiri…,"

All players:**" APAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!"**

Hi-chan:" Sekarang, cepat makan!!!"

Ganju:" Enak aja! Gue nggak terima!!"

Kogoro + Chouji:" Gue juga!!"

Cerberus:" UUUUUUUUUUK~!!" (terjemahan : _Me too!!_)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Kalian milih makan atau berhadapan dengan mereka?" (menunjuk ke arah ruangan bertulisan 'HELL')

Diruangan 'Hell' itu, ada sosok-sosok manusia super kuat & mengerikan! Ada Haruno Sakura dan Tsunade yang siap meremukkan segalanya… Ada ribuan menos, petinju kelas berat, preman tingkat internasional, sniper terhandal, robot penghancur, beraneka macam hewan buas yang kelaparan, Hiruma dengan seluruh senjatanya, Shin dengan tackle mautnya, Kukaku dengan pukulannya yang dasyat, Kyuubi a.k.a Naruto pas ngamuk, dan lain-lain, dan sebagainya, dan seterusnya yang nggak bisa disebutin satu-satu!

Ganju:" Oh, nggak, deh… makasih!" (merinding)

Kogoro:" I, iya, deh… kita makan…,"

Chouji: (menelan ludah)

Cerberus: (mual)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mari kita skip adegan seterusnya…,"

5 jam kemudian, 4 orang tersebut masuk UGD tanpa terkecuali dengan keadaan kritis dan koma.

Hi-chan:" Berikut hasilnya!"

Cerberus

Shiba Ganju

Akimichi Chouji

Mouri Kogoro

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Aaah… selanjutnya dari **kakkoii-chan**!! Makan hot dog plus wasabi extra tanpa minum selama 1 jam!!"

Hi-chan:" Yang paling banyak yang menang!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Tak pelu basa-basi lagi… Sanji!!"

Sanji: (meletakkan 1 kuintal hot dog dan wasabi extra ke masing-masing peserta)

Matsumoto:" Yak!! Mulai!!!!"

Kogoro:" Gue harus menang!!!" (makan dengan sangat rakus tanpa mempedulikan berapa banyak wasabi yang dia tuangkan)

Ganju: (makan dengan lahap karena diancem kakaknya)

Chouji: (makan secepat Yoruichi pas pake kebaya terus ikutan balap karung)

Cerberus: (menggilas makanan secepat blender!)

Hitsugaya:" Huaaaaaaaah~!! Kapan show nggak jelas ini selesai? Gue ngantuk!"

Hi-chan:" Kalo ngantuk ya tidur aja, Toshiro-kun!"

Hitsugaya:" Ogah, terlalu banyak para pervert di sini…,"

Kakashi:" Ayo, Chouji!!"

Hiruma:**" YA-HAAAAAAAA!!! CERBERUS!!!"**

Cerberus:**" UUUUUUUUUUUUK~!!!!"**

Conan:" Yeah!! Ayo, paman!!"

1 jam kemudian… 100 galon aqua langsung habis di minum 4 orang peserta

Mouri Kogoro = 100 kg hot dog

Chouji = 99 kg hot dog

Cerberus = 98, 5 kg hot dog

Shiba Ganju = 98, 3 kg hot dog

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Lalu dari **HanABi NaKAyAMa**! Tempura yang dilumuri banyak wasabi!"

Hi-chan:" Langsung kita mulai saja!! Waktu hanya 10 menit!!"

Ganju:" Wuiiiih~!! Enak!!" (makan dengan rakus)

Kogoro:" Ho-oh!!"

Cerberus + Chouji: (makan kayak serigala nggak makan 99 tahun)

Hitsugaya:" ??? Kenapa waktunya selalu 10 menit?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Karena gue sayang ma divisi 10!!!"

Hi-chan:" Berikut hasilnya!"

Akimichi Chouji

Cerberus

Mouri Kogoro

Shiba Ganju

* * *

Sena:" Dari **Kirazu Haruka**… Lomba makan mie instant ukuran seember super panas dalam waktu… HAH?!! 1 MENIT?!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Gyaaaaaaaaaaa~!!! Gue kan suka mie~!!! Sanji, buatin buat gue juga ya! Tapi punya gue jangan panas-panas!!"

Sanji:" Sip!!" (dalam 1 menit seluruh masakan dah matang)

Hi-chan:" Hanataro, stopwatch-nya mana?"

Hanataro:" Ah, ini…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oke… bersiap…,"

Hitsugaya:" MULAI!!!!"

Chouji: (langsung ditelen tanpa dikunyah)

Kogoro: (berusaha memakan dengan lidah yang perih saking panasnya)

Ganju: (langsung diminum se-mie-nya)

Cerberus: (makan dengan menahan rasa panas di hidungnya karena kuah ada yang masuk ke hidung juga)

Matsumoto:" Ayo, Ganju!! Taichou, ayo, kita sorakin!!"

Hitsugaya:" Nggak mau!"

Mizumachi:" Ayo, Kakei!! Kita nyemangatin mereka!!"

Kakei:" Ogaaaaah!!!"

Matsumoto + Mizumachi:**" AYOOO~!! SERAGAM CHEERLEADERS-NYA BAGUS, LHO!!"**

Hitsugaya + Kakei:**" NGGAK MAU!!"**

Matsumoto:" Mizumachi! Kau atasi taichou!! Aku Kakei!!"

Mizumachi:" Oke!" (ngangkat Hitsugaya dengan mudah)

Hitsugaya:" **HUAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!! TURUNIN!! TURUNIN!!!** Gila, elo tinggi banget, sih!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" 1 menit!! Berikut hasilnya! Sluuuurp!!" (makan mie ramen lagi)

Mouri Kogoro

Akimichi Chouji

Cerberus

Shiba Ganju

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Tantangan terakhir… Fiuuh~!!" (terjadi kegaduhan) "Eh? What the… **HELL?!!!**"

Hitsugaya + Kakei: (keluar dari ruang ganti dengan seragam cheerleaders)

Hi-chan:**" APA?!! WHAT?!! NANI?!!!"**

Matsumoto:" Kyaaaaaaaaa~!! Taichou, kawaii!!!"

Hitsugaya:" Gue bunuh elo ntar!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Uuuh… Shiro-chan so cute~!! Oke, tantangan terakhir dari **PandaKriwilz**!! Makan ramen super pedes + wasabi sambil di depannya di taruh cacing merah!"

Hi-chan:" Berarti ini tantangan yang mengandalkan ke anti-jijikan ya?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Maybe… Soalnya ada juga orang yang langsung muntah begitu denger kata 'tai encer' saat makan…,"

Renji:" Oi, ini udah gue ambilin cacingnya seember!"

Kaito Kid:" Yaiks!!"

Ran:**" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! CACING!!!"**

Naruto:" Ini cacing apa lintah? Kok, merah gini?"

Sakura:" Dasar bego!! Ini tu cacing merah!! Coba aja pegang! Kalo dia ngisep darah elo, berarti dia lintah!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oke, guys! Mari kita mulai! Habiskan ramen itu dalam 5 menit!!"

Ganju: (pertamanya makan dengan rakus, tapi begitu liat cacing-cacing menari di hadapannya langsung makin pelan)

Kogoro: (langsung nggak nafsu makan ramen gara-gara ngebayangin ramennya ntuh cacing…)

Cerberus: (tetep makan tanpa memperdulika ntu cacing nge-dance dihadapannya)

Chouji: (sama dengan Cerberus)

Ichigo:" Toshiro! Cepetan nari, gih!"

Hitsugaya:" Ogaaaah~!!!"

Kyouraku:" Kalo gitu, telanjang aja…," (digampar)

Mizumachi:" Ayo, Kakei~!!!!"

Kakei: (menari dengan muka super merah)

Hi-chan:" Tiga menit!! Berikut hasilnya~!!!"

Cerberus

Chouji

Shiba Ganju

Mouri Kogoro

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Lalu berikut adalah pemenang dalam lomba kali ini!! Oh ya, seperti biasa, ini hanya khayalanku… Jadi, hasil dari lomba ini tentu tidak sesuai aslinya!"

**= The Rank of Great Eater =**

1. Cerberus (once again, from Eyeshield 21…)

2. Akimichi Chouji

3. Shiba Ganju

4. Mouri Kogoro

Hi-chan:" Yeee!! Selamat buat pemenang~!!!"

Ichigo:" Mari kita tentukan lomba di chapter selanjutnya!"

Hiruma: (main pachinko)

Berhenti pada…

LOMBA…

**LOMBA ADU KECEPATAN!!!**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Well, sepertinya setelah ini gue harus menyewa lahan yang super luas untuk ngadain acara lomba adu kecepatan…,"

Conan:" No~!! Jelas anime gue, donk, yang kalah!!!"

Hi-chan:" Dalam lomba kali ini, anime Detektif Conan boleh pake alat bantu!"

Kaito Kid:" Fiuuuh… syukurlah…,"

Hiruma:" Ya-haaaaaaa!!! Ini sudah kutunggu-tunggu!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Berikut pilihannya!!"

* * *

**= DAFTAR PESERTA LOMBA ADU KECEPATAN =**

Bleach: Yoruichi, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kurosaki Ichigo-dalam wujud bankai (pilih salah satu)

Naruto: Rock Lee, Maito Guy, Hatake Kakashi (pilih salah satu)

Detective Conan: Edogawa Conan-dengan skateboard-nya, Kaito Kid-dengan Hang Glider-nya, Hattori Heiji-dengan motornya (pilih salah satu)

Eyeshield 21: Kobayakawa Sena, Kaitani Riku, Seijuro Shin (pilih salah satu)

**Dalam review, tolong ketik begini…**

Tantangan : (tantangan boleh lebih dari 1, tapi kayaknya 1 saja cukup)

Perwakilan yang dipilih :

- Bleach = …

- Naruto = …

- Detective Conan = …

- Eyeshield 21 = …

Pemenang : (terserah mau diisi apa nggak…)

* * *

Hi-chan:" Kami tunggu review kalian~!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hh, sebenernya mau gue masukin Shiro-chan dalam wujud bankai dan Miwako dengan mobilnya… Tapi udah kebanyakan… Jadi, ya sudahlah!"

Yohachi:" Ingat, review adalah nyawa dari fanfic ini!!"

Naruto:" Tantangan yang kalian ajukan harus berhubungan dengan tema lomba!!!"

Ichigo:" Sekian dari kami!"

Hitsugaya:" Maaf, kalau ada review yang tidak di masukkan atau kesalahan mengetik pen-name kalian…,"

Hiruma:" 3… 2… 1!!!"

All:**" SEE YOU, YA-HAAAAAAAAA~!!!!"**


	4. Faster Than Other part 1

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh di sini (kecuali Yohachi dan Zutto) bukan punya gue. Gue cuma minjem, doank… Peace~!!

--

Fanfic ini di buat berdasarkan review yang terkumpul hingga awal September.

Jika ada yang tidak di muat/ada kesalahan.

Tolong di maafkan…

Sign,

4869fans-nikazemaru

* * *

**= Super Anime Competition –SHOW– =**

**= Chapter 4: Faster than Other (part 1) =**

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Hai~!! Gomen updatenya lama~!! Sibuk soalnya! Oya, karena tantangannya banyak banget, jadi chapter kali ini panjang banget dan mungkin memakan 3 chapter sekaligus! Masih mungkin, lho!! Ini part 1-nya… Pemenang di umumin di part... Nggak taulah!! Kalo nggak part 2 ya 3!" (sweatdrop) "Gue nggak nyangka review-nya bakal banyak banget! Gue capek sendiri ngitunginnya! Maaf kalo ada polling kalian yang nggak ketampung atau penulisan name kalian yang salah! Tantangan kalian juga… Gomen kalo ada yang nggak di tampilin!"

Hi-chan: "Haah?? Kan kasian yang udah susah payah review??"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Iya, sih… Gue minta maaf banget! Oya, update ni fanfic super lama gara-gara datanya di delete Hi-chan! Di recycle bin juga nggak ada karena sama Hi-chan juga di clean! Summimasen~!!"

Hi-chan: "Oke… Yang membacakan siapa peserta kali ini adalah para tokoh favorit 4869fans-nikazemaru a.k.a author! Di mulai dari Naruto!! Para tokoh favorit author, silakan~!!"

Kakashi: "Rock Lee = 7 suara!"

Gaara: "Maito Guy = 7 suara."

Yondaime: (bangkit dari kubur) "Hatake Kakashi = 28 suara!!"

Naruto: "Yah!! Jadi wakil dari Naruto adalah **Kakashi**-sensei!! Yeah!!!"

Sakura: "Kakashi-sensei!! Berjuang ya!!!!!!!"

Kakashi: "Ah ya, terima kasih dukungannya…" (senyum)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Kakashi-sama~!!" (semaput)

Hi-chan: (sweatdrop) "Selanjutnya Detective Conan!!"

Conan: "Hattori Heiji = 7 suara!"

Kaito Kid: "Edogawa Conan = 17 suara!"

Heiji: "Kaito Kid…… **APA?!!! 18 SUARA?!!!!**"

Conan: "Sialan!! Kenapa dia lagi, sih?!!! Kok, lagi-lagi gue hanya selisih dikit ma dia?!!"

Heiji: "Lagi-lagi gue dapet polling terendah!!!"

Kaito Kid: "Ohohoho, itu artinya gue… **Kaito Kid** yang menjadi wakil dari Detective Conan!!"

Hi-chan: "Hah?!! Kok, elo lagi, sih?!!!"

Conan: "Iya, coy!! Nggak adil~!!! Author, gantian, donk!!" (nunjuk 4869fans-nikazemaru)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Habis… hasilnya emang begitu… Ya salahin para reviewer, donk! Gue 'kan cuma bertugas ngumpulin review mereka!"

Hi-chan: "Iya, ya… Oh ya!! Readers, di fanfic ini tokoh yang sudah tampil masih bisa tampil lagi kalau dia emang dapet polling tinggi. Nggak adil, sih… Tapi kalo emang dapet polling tinggi ya tetep tampil! Nggak peduli tu orang dah tampil 10 kali apa berapa kali."

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Yahaaaa~!! Sekarang Bleach~!!"

Hitsugaya: "Gue lagi?!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Of course~!! Gue 'kan fans berat elo~!!"

Hitsugaya: (sigh) "Shihounin Yoruichi = 15 suara!"

Hyourinmaru: "Kuchiki Byakuya = 17 suara."

Rukia: "Kurosaki Ichigo = 10 suara!!"

Ichigo: "Wakil dari Bleach adalah **Byakuya**!!"

Hitsugaya: "Yang bener 'Kuchiki-taichou', Kurosaki!"

Ichigo: "Oh, lama nggak ketemu, Toshiro!"

Hitsugaya: **"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!!!"** (menghajar Ichigo)

Hiruma: "Yahaaaaaa!!! Cebol sialan = 30½ suara!!"

Riku: "Shin Seijuro = 3½ suara."

Sena: "Ah… emm, Kaitani Riku = 8 suara…"

Musashi: "Jadi, wakil dari Eyeshield 21 adalah **Kobayakawa Sena**." (cool)

Sena: "Egh?!! Aku?!!!! Hieeeeeeee~!!"

Suzuna+ Mamori: "Yeeeeeeeey~!! Senaaaaaaa~!!"

Riku: "Berjuanglah, Sena!"

Sena: "Eeh… iya…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Stop chatting, everyone!! Semua komentator harap menduduki kursi masing-masing!! Kecuali Kakashi dan Kaito Kid tentunya… Mereka 'kan main!"

Hi-chan: "Komentator kali ini adalah… Dari Bleach = Hitsugaya Toshiro dan Kurosaki Ichigo! Naruto = Gaara dan Yondaime! Detective Conan = Edogawa Conan dan Hattori Heiji! Eyeshield 21 = Hiruma Yoichi dan Kaitani Riku!"

Hi-chan: **"LET'S START THE COMPETITION!!"**

* * *

Hi-chan: "Tantangan pertama! Dari **Daniyoo**!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Dia ngirim 3 tantangan! Jadi gue pilih yang paling extreme! Adu kecepatan renang di septic tank!!"

All player (except Byakuya) : **"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!! YAIKS~!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Ufufufufufu… Ini tantangan, lho~!! Wajib di lakuin!" (grin)

Hi-chan: "Noba-san~!! Pindahkan septic tank-nya dengan kekuatan memindahkanmu!"

Noba: (mengangguk dan membuka pintu dimensi sehingga keluarlah septic tank yang luas dengan ukuran 20 m x 10 m) "Silakan…"

Kaito Kid: "B-bau… banget!! Yaiks~!!"

Kakashi: "Untung aku selalu pakai masker ini…"

Byakuya: "…………" (dalem ati : _"OMG!! BAU BANGET!! NGGAK BAGUS BUAT RAMBUT GUE YANG BARU DI CREAMBATH!!"_)

Sena: (gemetaran setengah mati) "Hueeeeeeek~!! Hoekk~!!" (muntah)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Semuanya!! Pake masker/tabung oksigen yang sudah di sediakan!! Kecuali para peserta, nggak boleh pakai!"

Kaito Kid: **"UAPAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!"**

All (except for all players): (pakai masker/tabung oksigen)

Hitsugaya: "Eh? Lho?!! Masker oksigen gue bocor!! Hu-hueeeeeeek~!!! Baunya… Gue…" (udah berkunang-kunang) "Ndak… tuaaaaat…" (semaput)

Ichigo: (udah pake masker oksigen) "To-Toshiro!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru + Hi-chan: (udah pake masker oksigen) "Kasih nafas buatan!!!"

Ichigo: "U, uuuuh… Glek!" (memantapkan hati) "……………" (ngasih nafas buatan dari mulut ke mulut)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Hu-huaaaaaaaaa… IchiHitsu~!!" (semaput ngelihat adegan dari pairing favoritnya)

Hi-chan: "Lho? Kenapa dia ikutan semaput?!" (innocent)

Rukia + Orihime: (cemburu setengah mati)

Ichigo: (tetep ngelakuin pernafasan buatan)

Hitsugaya: "Ngggh…" (hampir siuman) "Ku-Kurosaki…??"

Ichigo: "Eh?! Toshiro!! Sebentar!!" (ngelakuin pernafasan buatan lagi)

Hitsugaya: "Mmmph~!!" (nampar Ichigo) **"PELECEHAN SEKSUAL!!"**

Ichigo: "Aww~!! So-sorry, tadi gue cuma ngasih pernafasan buatan!!"

Hitsugaya: (make masker oksigen yang baru) "Eh…?? Ma-maaf… Sa-sakit ya…??" (ngelus pipi Ichigo yang tadi baru di gampar)

Yondaime: "Wuah… sweet…" (mengenang masa-masanya saat bersama Kushina dulu)

Conan: (ngebayangin ngelakuin adegan itu sama Ran)

Heiji: (sama kayak Conan, tapi dia adegannya sama Kazuha)

Riku: (blushing)

Hiruma: "**KEKEKEKEKE!!!!** Nih!" (ngasih ke Hitsugaya gaun pengantin cewek dan Ichigo baju pengantin cowok)

Hitsugaya + Ichigo: **"HAAAAAAH?!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru: (bangkit dari pingsan) "Oke!! Bersiap~!!"

Kaito Kid: "Ohohoho!! Gue boleh pake alat bantu 'kan?!!" (nyiapin hang glider)

Hi-chan: "Boleh aja, sih… Tapi perintahnya berenang! Bukan terbang!"

Kaito Kid: (lemes)

Kakashi: "Ah, untungnya aku sudah dari dulu pakai masker…"

Byakuya: "Hmm…" (memakai syalnya sebagai pengganti masker)

Sena: "…a, aduuuh…" (putus asa)

Kaito Kid: "Kita senasip ya…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: **"1… 2… 3… MULAI!!!"**

Byakuya + Kakashi: (berenang tanpa ada masalah karena udah pake masker)

Kaito Kid: "Hueeeeek~!! Emaaaaaaaak~!! Jijay~!!" (nutup hidung pake jari)

Sena: "Hieeeeee~!!!" (berenang dengan kecepatan cahaya karena ketakutan dan jijay)

Hi-chan: "Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Hebat!"

Suzuna: "Sena!! Sena!! **S-E-N-A!! SENAAAAA~!!**"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Tolong komentarnya!!"

Hitsugaya: (nggak ada di tempat)

Hi-chan: **"LHO?!! TOSHIRO-KUN MANA?!!"**

Ichigo: "Mmm… tadi dia di seret Rangiku-san dan cowok mengerikan berambut kuning jabrik nggak tau kemana…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Hee?? Sama Matsumoto dan Hiruma?!!"

Yohachi: "Wuaah… Feeling gue nggak enak… Pasti taichou ntar di apa-apain!"

Zutto: "Pokoknya, semoga aja taichou nggak di telanjangin…"

Ichigo: "Mmm, yaaah… Byakuya kayaknya lagi jijay karena sekujur tubuhnya jadi kotor dan bau…"

Hi-chan: "Komentar selanjutnya!"

Gaara: "…………"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (sweatdrop) "Sudah kuduga…"

Yondaime: "Hmm, anak berambut cokelat berdiri itu hebat… Kakashi juga sepertinya masih tetap berjuang. Itulah muridku, penuh tekad api."

Hi-chan: "Oya, Yondaime 'kan bapaknya Naruto?"

Naruto: "Hah?!! Siapa?!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Yondaime a.k.a Namikaze Minato adalah bapak elo…"

Naruto: **"HAAAH?!!! Y-YA-YANG BENER?!!"**

Tsunade: "Ya… Itu benar…"

Naruto: (noleh ke Yondaime) "Ayah gue…… Hokage ke-4…??"

Yondaime: "Kau sudah besar ya, Naruto?" (senyum)

Naruto: **"BAPAAAAAAAAAAK'E~!!!"** (lari dengan lebay ke Yondaime)

Yondaime: **"COME HERE, MY BOY~!!"** (ikutan lebay)

Yohachi: "Pemirsa… Ini bukan sinetron… Ini kenyataan… Ini adalah secuil kisah nyata yang terjadi di masyarakat kita…"

Heiji: "Lho?!! Kok, jadi kayak acara TV 'Bukan Sinetron' ntuh?!!"

Conan: "Wuah! Kaito Kid udah ancur kayaknya!! Liat, tuh, mukenye!! Udah ijo begitu!!"

Heiji: "Mana?!! Wuah, bener!!! **GYAHAHAHA!! RASAIN LOE!!**"

Kaito Kid: (dari dalam septic tank) **"AWAS LOE PADA!!! HUEEEK~!!"** (muntah)

Riku: "Ehem… Tak ku sangka Sena punya bakat renang juga…" (ngelihat Sena yang renang kayak orang gila gara-gara jijay) "…cepet banget…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (melihat ada seseorang yang udah melalui garis finish) **"YUP!! INI HASILNYA!!"**

Hatake Kakashi

Kobayakawa Sena

Kuchiki Byakuya

Kaito Kid

* * *

Kaito Kid: (sujud syukur) "Syukurlah semuanya berakhir~!!"

Hi-chan: "Wuek!! Para pemain, harap segera mandi dan ganti baju!! Kami kasih waktu 3 menit!!"

All players: "Apa?!! 3 menit, doank?!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Atau kalian mau hanya 1 menit saja?"

All players: (udah ngacir ke kamar mandi)

Ichigo: "Udah boleh di buka 'kan maskernya?"

Yohachi: "Yup!"

Urahara: "Noba-san, tolong kembalikan septic tank ini ke tempatnya!"

Noba: (melakukan perintah Urahara)

Zutto: "Taichou mana ya?"

Hi-chan: "I don't know!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (niup peluit) **PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT~!!** "Time's up!! Semua pemain kumpul!!!"

All players: (teriak dari kamar mandi) **"APA?!! UDAH HABIS WAKTUNYA?!!!"**

Yohachi: **"CEPAT KELUAR!! KITA NGGAK PEDULI KALIAN LAGI NGAPAIN!!! GUE NGGAK SEGAN-SEGAN NEMBAKIN BAZOOKA!!"** (nodongin bazooka)

All players: (lari tunggang langgang dari kamar mandi)

Para chara cewek: **"Kyaaaaaaaaa~!!"**

Byakuya: (masih pake handuk, doank)

Kaito Kid: (udah hampir selesai, tapi belum ngancingin kemeja ma celananya)

Sena: (sepatunya belum di talikan)

Kakashi: (udah selesai)

Hi-chan: "Mmm, silakan selesaikan berpakaian dulu…"

Zutto: "Dapet bazooka dari mana, tuh?!!"

Yohachi: (grin) "Hasil nyolong dari tas Hiruma!"

Anggota Deimon Devil Bats: **"HUAAAAAAAA~!! ADA HIRUMA KE-2!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Tantangan selanjutnya dari **tie-manganiac-bgt**!! Tantangan yang cukup waras…"

Hi-chan: "Lari 100 meter dalam waktu 10 menit!!"

All players: **"WUAAAAAAAH~!!! GAMPANG~!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Baiklah… Bersiap… 1… 2… 3…!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All players: (lari sekencang-kencangnya)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Komentarnya!!!"

Ichigo: "Wuiih!! Enak bener! Byakuya pake shunpo! Ups, dia tersandung!! **BYAKUYA BEGO!! CEPETAN BANGUN!! COWOK BERAMBUT KAYAK TOSHIRO ITU UDAH MAU NYUSUL ELO!!!**"

Rukia: **"NII-SAMA!! BERJUANGLAH!!"**

Renji: **"TAICHOU!!!"**

Yachiru: **"BYAKUSHI~!!!"**

Byakuya's fans girl: **"KYAAAAAAAAA~!! BYAKUYA-SAMA~!!!"**

Hisana: (bangkit dari kubur dan muncul di garis finish) **"MY HONEY~!! AKU MENDUKUNGMU!!"**

Byakuya: "Hi-Hisana~!! My darling~!!" (langsung bershunpo kecepatan maximal ke Hisana yang berdiri di garis finish)

Kakashi: (nggak mau kalah dan mempercepat larinya)

Yondaime: **"AYO, KAKASHI!! LEWATI TU COWOK!!!"**

Naruto: **"KAKASHI-SENSEI!! JANGAN LUPA NTAR KALO MENANG DI TRAKTIR RAMEN ICHIRAKU!!!"**

Sakura: "Dasar, Naruto!! Tapi, bener juga… **KAKASHI-SENSEI JANGAN LUPA TRAKTIRANNYA!!!**"

Kakashi: (sweatdrop)

Conan: **"PENCURI BEGO!! ELO LARINYA KENCENGAN DIKIT NAPA?!!!"**

Heiji: **"KALO SAMPE ANIME/MANGA KITA KALAH LAGI, GUE HAJAR LOE!!"**

Aoko: "Oh ya!! Nih!!" (ngelemparin ikan ke Kaito Kid)

Kaito Kid: "Hah? Apa, nih? I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ikaaaaaaaaaaan…??!!!! **HUWAAAAAAAAAA!!!**" (langsung lari menyusul Sena)

Sena: "E-eh?!!" (kaget karena udah di lewati Kaito Kid)

Hiruma: **"WHOI, CEBOL SIALAN!! KALO KALAH, GUE CEKIK LOE!!"**

Sena: **"HIEEEEEEEEEE~!!!"** (jadi duel lari sama Kaito Kid)

Riku: "Kejam banget loe jadi orang…"

Hiruma: **"KEKEKEKEKE!!!"**

Ichigo: "Ah, elo dah balik!! Toshiro mana?!! Gue kesepian, nih!! Masa dari tadi komentar sendirian?!!"

Hiruma: "Wah, dimana ya…??" (tampang sok misterius)

Yondaime: "Tapi, Ichigo-san… Gue juga dari tadi juga komentar sendirian."

Ichigo: "Tapi, kan masih ada temennya! Lha, gue? Kursi sebelah gue kosong melompong! Elo masih ada Gaara walaupun dia nggak pernah komen apa-apa!!"

Yondaime: (melempar Gaara keluar ruangan) "Nah, liat gue sendirian, nih!!"

Temari + Kankurou: **"GAARA!!!!"**

Penduduk Sunagakure: **"KAZEKAGE~!!!"**

Naruto: "Wuoh!! Bapak'e, kok, Gaara di lempar?!!!! Dia kazekage, tau!!"

Yondaime + Ichigo: (masih berdebat)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Aha!! Sudah sampai finish mereka semua! Kita liat hasilnya, yuk~!!"

Kuchiki Byakuya

Hatake Kakashi

Kobayakawa Sena = Kaito Kid

* * *

Hi-chan: "Wuih, bisa kita lihat Sena dan Kid sampai di finish bersamaan! Keren!!"

Matsumoto: "Hai, hai, semuanya~!!" (melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan riang gembira)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Ada apa, nih, Rangiku-san? Kayak orang baru menang undian dapet persediaan sake seumur hidup aja…"

Matsumoto: "Ehehehe, yang jelas…" (grin) **"SIAPKAN KAMERA KALIAN!!!"**

All: "Haaah…??" (cengo)

Matsumoto: "Udahlah! Pokoknya siapin aja!!"

Hi-chan: "Nggak bakal elo colong 'kan?"

Matsumoto: "Ya, nggaklah!! Emangnya gue Nami yang dari One Piece?"

Nami: "Huh? Ngomongin aku yak?"

Matsumoto: "Ayo, semuanya!! Keluarin kamera kalian!!!"

Nami: "Juga uang kalian!!" (langsung di seret security ke luar ruangan)

4869fans-nikazemaru: (ngeluarin kamera digital hasil nyolong dari kamar ortu ma kamera HP-nya)

Ichigo: (nyalain kamera HP)

Hiruma: (ngeluarin seluruh kamera dan HP berkameranya) **"KEKEKEKEKE!!!"**

Heiji: "Ni orang niat jualan HP ya?"

Yohachi: (ngeluarin seluruh kamera dan HP berkameranya juga) **"NYAHAHAHAHA!!!!"**

Sena: "Hieeeeee~!! Dia bener-bener Hiruma ke-2!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Cepetan! Ada apa, sih? Kita masih punya banyak tantangan tau!"

Matsumoto: "Don't worry! Ayo, taichou~!!" (menarik Hitsugaya dari dalam ruangan)

Hitsugaya: (dari dalam ruang ganti) "Nggak, Matsumoto! Gue nggak mau~!!!"

Matsumoto: "Ayo~!!!"

Hitsugaya: **"Noooooo~!!!"**

Matsumoto: (narik lebih keras) "Heyaaaaaaaa~!!"

Hitsugaya: (tertarik keluar) "Uwagh!!"

All: **"OH MY GOD!!!"**

Zutto: "T-taichou…!!" (nosebleed trus langsung semaput)

Yohachi: **"OMG!! My kawaii, taichou!!"** (memotret dengan seluruh kamera dan HP-nya)

Hiruma: (ikutan motret) "**KEKEKEKE!!** Lumayan bisa di jual ke eBay! **KEKEKEKE!!!**"

Ichigo + Riku: "…………" (blushing)

Hitsugaya: (blushing) "… ke-kenapa, sih, kalian ini…!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Shirou-chan pake baju seragam cewek dengan rok sangat mini juga make up!! Momen ini harus di abadikan!!!" (memotret berkali-kali)

Conan: "Dasar!" (sok cool padahal mukanya merah)

Hi-chan: "Wueeeh…" (cengo)

Hitsugaya: "Gu-gue mau ganti baju…!!!" (ngacir ke ruang ganti tapi tiba-tiba pintunya tertutup) "Hueh?!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (memegang remote yang bisa ngendalikan semua pintu otomatis) "Nggak boleh!! Kelamaan!! Gantinya ntar aja saat show ini selesai!!! Sekarang, duduk ke kursi komentator!"

Hitsugaya: "Tapi…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (death glare) **"D-U-D-U-K-!!!"**

Hitsugaya: "H-hai…!!"

Hi-chan: "Umm, tantangan selanjutnya dari **Black-Cat-Yoruichi**! Lomba jalan pocong sambil menjahit pakaian di 11 negara!!"

All players: **"APA?!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Biar nggak ada yang curang, kalian bakal di dandani seperti pocong asli! Tim rias kami udah siap!"

**15 menit kemudian…**

Kaito Kid: (udah di dandani kayak pocong) "Jadi kita bakalan jalan pocong sambil jahit pakaian di 11 negara dengan wujud begini?"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Karena gue baek… Kalian boleh pakai alat bantu~!!"

All players (except Byakuya): **"HOREEEEEEEEEEE!!!"**

Hi-chan: "Oke!! Semuanya bersiap…!!!!! 3! 2!! 1!!!!!! **LET'S GO!!**"

All players: (lompat-lompat ala pocong gadungan ke 11 negara buat menjahit)

**Indonesia**

Byakuya: (lompat-lompat ke toko alat jahit)

Anak kecil: "Huaaaaaaa!! Mamah~!! Ada pocong pake syal sama genteng di kepalanya~!!!"

Mamanya si anak kecil: "Ah, ngawur kamu!"

Byakuya: (menggunakan shunpo ala pocong)

**Inggris**

Cewek: "Honey, I love you…"

Cowok: "Love you too, darling…"

Kaito Kid: (lewat di atas mereka menggunakan Hang Glider)

Cewek: "Oh no!! Honey, what was that?!"

Cowok: "I don't know, darling! Maybe ntuh tadi pocong bersayap?!!"

Cewek: **"APAAAAAAAA?!!!"**

Cowok: **"ASTAGANAGA!! KEREN BANGET TUH POCONG!! GUE PENGEN!!"**

Cewek: "Gue juga!! Ntar kita nikahnya sambil pake begituan, nyok!!"

Cowok: "Sip, dah!"

-bentar, ni Inggris apa Indonesia, sih?-

**China**

Kakashi: (lompat-lompat di sepanjang tembok China)

Pengunjung 1: "Cang cing ying yong pyang cong cing?" (baca : _apaan, tuh?_)

Pengunjung 2: "Yiang ping seng sing cong cing!" (baca : _roket kali!_)

Pengunjung 1: "Oalaaah!!"

-nggak bisa bahasa mandarin blas, jadi ngasal! Tapi yang dialog terakhir bahasa Indonesia-

**Amerika**

Sena: (berdiri gagah di atas patung Liberty)

Satpam: "Hey, what are you doing, boy?!!" (bawa pentungan)

Sena: (nggak ngerti bahasa Inggris) "Haaaaaaah?!!"

Satpam: "I said 'what are you doing?'"

Sena: "Maaf, Pak! Aye kagak mudeng!"

Satpam: "What?!" (nggak ngerti bahasa Jepang)

Sena: "Apa, Pak?!!!"

Satpam + Sena: (sama-sama nggak nyambung gara-gara perbedaan bahasa)

**Dan begitu seterusnya…**

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Oke!! Tolong komentarnya! Mulai dari Eyeshield 21!!!"

Hiruma: "Kekekekeke!!! Si cebol sialan sedang berusaha menjahit!!"

Riku: "Umm, tampaknya dia agak kesusahan dalam menjahit…"

Hi-chan: "Namanya juga anak cowok… Tapi ada juga, sih, anak cewek yang nggak bisa jahit…" (lirik 4869fans-nikazemaru)

4869fans-nikazemaru: (balas ngelirik) "Apa?! Mau menghina?"

Hi-chan: "Kan, kenyataan!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (sigh) "Gue bisa aja, sih, jahit… Cuma males aja! Ok, next!!"

Conan: "Busyet!! Kid menjahit sambil tetep di Hang Glider!!"

Heiji: "Lumayan juga, tuh, anak!!"

Aoko: "Ayo, Kaito!!!"

Conan: (mendelik) **"UAAAAAAAGH!! KAITO NABRAK PESAWAT!! DASAR, BEGO!! SALAH SENDIRI NJAHIT SAMBIL DI HANG GLIDER!!"**

Ai: "Aneh, tadi muji, sekarang malah ngejek… Gimana, sih?"

Yondaime: "Kakashi tetep berusaha!!"

Gaara: "…………………"

Ichigo: "Ni orang bisu apa kenapa?"

Heiji: "Sariawan, Mas?"

Kankurou: "Oh, Gaara itu pendiam!"

Heiji + Ichigo: "Pendiem apa bisu?"

Temari: "Elo ngatain adek gue bisu, gue terbangin loe berdua sampe Pluto!" (ngacungin kipasnya)

Conan: "Lho? Habisnya dia di show ini belum pernah ngomong 1 kali pun!!"

Temari: **"HAH?!!!!"** (udah pasang kuda-kuda buat ngayunin kipasnya)

Conan: "Kak Ran!!!!!!" (nemplok ke Ran)

Hitsugaya: (geleng-geleng) "Dasar! Kalo gitu gue aja yang komentar… Dari tadi nggak dapet jatah!"

Ichigo: "Oh yeah!! Silakan, Toshiro!! Tau aja gue lagi sariawan!!"

Hitsugaya: "**Hitsugaya-taichou!!** Ehem! Well, Kuchiki lagi berusaha… Dia keliatannya kesulitan dalam menjahit! Benangnya jadi ruwet semua!"

Renji: "Yah… Taichou, kan, hidupnya udah 'wah' banget!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Yup! Namanya juga bangsawan!"

Rukia: "Di rumah kediaman keluarga Kuchiki, tiap kita bangun pagi pasti udah di tawarin mau mandi kayak gimana. Pengen mandi pake air kembang atau air panas atau air susu dan lainnya!"

Hi-chan: "…wow…"

Hitsugaya: "Yaah, begitulah…" (nengok kolong meja) **"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!!"**

Semua tokoh mesum: (udah ngumpet di kolong meja buat ngintip apa yang ada di balik rok mini Hitsu)

Hitsugaya: "Heh, author sialan!! Cepet buka kamar ganti!!! Gue nggak betah di lecehin mulu!!!!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (ngasih remote pintu ke Shin) "Shin!! Ini barbell baru, lho!! Coba, deh!"

Shin: "Hm!" (dalam satu genggaman, remote itu hancur berkeping-keping)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Sorry, remote pintunya udah di hancurin Shin!!" (grin)

Hitsugaya: "Sialaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hi-chan: "Yaaak!! Berikut hasilnya!!"

Hatake Kakashi

Kaito Kid

Kobayakawa Sena

Kuchiki Byakuya

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Yahaaaaaa!!! Next dari **kuro lunatic**! Lomba lari rintangan pakai kebaya!!!!!!" _**JREEEEEEEEEENG~!!**_ (memetik gitar)

Hi-chan: "Gitarnya sapa, tuh?"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (grin) "Gitarnya Akaba."

Akaba: "My lovely guitar!! **AWAS KALO SAMPE RUSAK!!!!**"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Hard rock! **YEAH!!!!**" _**BRAAAAAAANG~!!!**_ (ngebanting gitar Akaba ke tanah sampe hancur)

Akaba: **"MY LOVELY GUITAR!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO~!!!!"** (semaput)

Kotaro: "Wuah, Akaba semaput! Nggak smart!!"

Julie: (ngejitak Kotaro) "Ni anak, ada temennya pingsan malah di ketawain!"

Kotaro: "Ampun, Bu Guru!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: **"KEKEKEKEKE!!!!!! SEMUA PESERTA MASUK KE RUANG GANTI BUAT PAKAI KEBAYA!!!!!!"**

All players: (ngacir ke ruang ganti)

Hitsugaya: "Ruang gantinya ke buka!!!!" (lari ke ruang ganti tapi lagi-lagi pintu langsung tertutup) **"NOOOOO~!!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Ohohoho, sayang sekali…" (ngeluarin remote dari saku celana)

Hi-chan: "Mas kejam banget…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Kalo nggak kejam, berarti bukan gue!"

Ichigo: (ngelus-elus punggung Hitsugaya) "Sabar, Toshiro… Ntar juga bakalan bisa ganti, kok."

Hitsugaya: **"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!!"**

Riku: "Mmm, kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa pakai jaketku… Mungkin bisa cukup nutupin…" (nyodorin jaket yang dia pakai)

Hitsugaya: "Uwah! Arigato!" (nggak nyadar meluk Riku)

Riku: (blushing) "S-sa-sama-sama… U-uuuuh…" (tepar)

Hitsugaya: "Lho?!! Lhoo?!!! Knapa dia?!!"

Yondaime: "Wow, sweet…"

Kid (Seibu Wild Gunmans): (geleng-geleng) "Hh, dasar, Riku…"

All players: (keluar ruang ganti udah pake kebaya)

Ichigo: "B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Byakuya… pake… kebaya… **GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!**" (ngakak sampe jatuh dari kursi)

Naruto: "K-Kakashi-sensei…!!!"

Sakura: "OMG!!!"

Yondaime: "………" (syok)

Conan + Heiji: **"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"** (ngetawain Kaito Kid)

Hiruma: (ngakak sampe mules 'n nangis-nangis pas ngelihat Sena pake kebaya) **"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Mamori: "………" (syok)

Riku: (siuman) "Ng…??" (ngeliat Sena) **"S-S-S-S-SE-SENA?!!!!!!!!"**

Hitsugaya: "Eh? Udah sadar?" (innocent)

Riku: "………!!!!!!!!" (langsung semaput lagi begitu mengetahui dirinya lagi di pangkuan dan pelukan Hitsugaya)

Hitsugaya: "……??????" (makin bingung)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Ingat baik-baik!! Dalam tantangan ini, rintangannya bener-bener dangerous!!!! Jadi, waspadalah!! **WASPADALAH!!! WASPADALAH!!!! WASPADALAH!!!! WASPADALAH!!! WASPADA-**" (dihajar massa gara-gara ngomong 'waspadalah' mulu)

Hi-chan: "Siaaaaaap?!! MULAI!!!"

Byakuya: (keserimpet kebaya trus jatuh dengan muka duluan)

Ichigo: (makin ngakak) **"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! H-HELP!! KAGAK BISA BERHENTI!!! GYAHAHAHAHA!!!!"**

Renji: (ngakak bareng Ichigo)

Rukia: "N-Nii-sama!!!"

Kakashi: (lompat-lompat ala ninja)

Yondaime: "Kakashi, good job!!!"

Naruto: "Kakashi-sensei!!"

Gaara: "……………" (tetep nggak bereaksi)

Hitsugaya: "Gue rasa ni orang amat-sangat jauh lebih dingin dari Kuchiki…"

Sena: (lari sambil jatuh-bangun gara-gara keserimpet melulu)

Mamori: "Sena!!!!" (panik)

Suzuna: **"Jangan menyerah, Sena!!!!!"**

Hiruma: (tetep ngakak dengan ganas) **"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!!!!"**

Riku: (siuman lagi trus ngelihat Sena) "U-uuuuh… Se-Sena!!!" (ngelihat Hitsugaya) "……………!!!!" (pingsan lagi)

Hitsugaya: "………………" (pasrah)

Kaito Kid: "Cih!!" (lari sambil angkat rok kebaya)

Conan: **"LARINYA YANG CEPET, DONK!! LAMBAT BANGET, SIH, LOE?!!!"**

Kaito Kid: "Loe pikir ini mudah apa?!!!"

**Rintangan 1 = sungai dengan arus super deras yang cuma bisa dilewatin dengan cara lompat di batu-batu yang ada di sungai. Tapi batunya super-amat-sangat licin.**

Kakashi: (melompat-lompat di atas batu dengan mudah walau kadang nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan)

Byakuya: (kepeleset dan hanyut) **"NOOOOOOOO~!!!"**

Sena: **"Hieeeeeeeeeee~!!!"** (juga hanyut)

Kaito Kid : (memakai Hang Glider) **"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"** (ketawa ala Don Kanonji)

4869fans-nikazemaru: **"MAYDAY!! MAYDAY!!! TIM SAR, TOLONG SELAMATKAN PESERTA YANG HANYUT!!! DI MOHON CEPAT!!!!"**

Luffi (One Piece): "Yahuuuuuuuuy!!! Tim SAR Topi Jerami siaaaaaaaap!!!"

Roronoa Zoro: "Ini mudah."

Sanji: "Siapkan kapal~!!"

Robin: "Ayo."

Hi-chan: "Cepetan, coy!!! Keburu mati tu orangnya!!!"

Luffi: **"GOMU!! GOMU!!! GOMU!!!!!!!"** (manjangin tangannya ke arah Byakuya)

Byakuya: (nangkep tangannya Luffi)

Luffi: "Yeah!!" (narik Byakuya ke daratan)

Sena: **"Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!!"** (masih hanyut)

Robin: (memunculkan tangan di tepi sungai dan menangkap Sena)

Sena: "A-a-a-a-arigato!!!"

**Rintangan 2 = 100 singa kelaparan.**

Byakuya: "Chire, Senbonzakura…"

Singa: (langsung ngacir)

Kakashi: "Sharingan!"

Singa: (terhipnotis dan langsung melompat bunuh diri ke jurang)

Kaito Kid: (naik Hang Glider) **"UWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-WUAAAAA!!!"** (nabrak pohon)

Singa: (ngejar Kaito Kid)

Sena: **"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!!!"** (kecepatan Eyeshield 21)

Singa: (capek ngejar Sena trus jadi ngejar Kaito Kid)

Kaito Kid: **"EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!"**

**Rintangan 3 = tanjakan super curam 5km.**

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Perlu di ketahui, tanjakan ini kemiringannya hampir 90 derajat!"

Yondaime: "Buset!! Itu, sih, namanya mendaki tebing!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Masih bagus nggak gue kasih yang 90 derajat…"

Ichigo: "Iya juga…"

Byakuya: (berusaha memanjat tapi merosot lagi)

Kakashi: (mendaki dengan mudah) "Be-berha-" (tebingnya longsor dan Kakashi jatuh ke bawah lagi dari ke tinggian 5 km) **"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!"**

Kaito Kid: (mengeluarkan peralatan mendaki) **"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"**

Sena: (berusaha memanjat)

Hiruma: **"AYO, CEBOL SIALAN!!! DAKI YANG BENER!!!!"**

Hi-chan: "Kasian, Sena-kun."

Kaito Kid: (berhasil sampai di puncak) **"BERHASIL!!!"** (sesuatu terjadi) "Hah? Apa, nih? **UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!**" (jatuh guling-guling)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Kekekekeke!!!! Jangan kaget! Itu tadi rintangan ke-4nya, Kaito Kid!!"

Kaito Kid: (masih guling-guling ke bawah) **"A-APAAAAAA?!! RINTANGAN APAAN, NEH?!!"**

**Rintangan 4 = menurun super curam dan TEPAT di akhir tu jalan ada danau berisi buaya-buaya lapar yang cuma bisa dilewati dengan cara BERENANG!**

Byakuya: (melihat turunan super curam itu) "Hmm…" (ngambil sebilah kayu trus turun ke bawah dengan menaiki sebilah kayu layaknya pemain ski handal)

Kotaro: "Wow, smart!!"

Riku: (siuman lagi) "…ng? Wow, keren!!"

Hitsugaya: "Sekarang udah beneran siuman?"

Riku: (pingsan lagi -?!!!-)

Hitsugaya: "Ni orang kenapa, sih?!" (kesel)

Ichigo: (blushing) "Mungkin gara-gara itu…" (nunjuk ke rok mini Hitsugaya yang tersingkap)

Hitsugaya: (blushing) **"OMG!!!!!!!"** (ikutan semaput)

Riku: (lagi-lagi siuman) "…………!!!!!!" (semaput lagi pas tahu Hitsugaya semaput di atasnya)

Ichigo: "……………………………aneh…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Yaaaaaak!!!!! Semuanya kayaknya udah sampai danau!"

Kaito Kid: **"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!"** (berhenti guling-guling) "Fiuh!! What?!!! **BUAYA!!!**"

Byakuya: (udah sampai dan turun dari skate board kayunya) "Hmm…" (berjalan di atas air layaknya model kelas atas sambil sekali-kali menggumamkan 'chire, Senbonzakura' untuk menyerang buaya-buaya yang berniat menerkamnya)

Kaito Kid: (cengo)

Kakashi: "Duluan ya!!" (berlari di atas air sambil menggunakan chidori untuk menghabisi buaya-buaya itu)

Kaito Kid: (pasrah)

Sena: "Hueeeeeh… sampai…" (capek) **"EEEEEGH?!!! BUAYA!!!"**

Kaito Kid: "Iya! Gimana, nih?"

Sena: (menelan ludah) "D-d-d-de-demi… anime/manga gue!! Heyaaaaaaah!!!" (melompat ke danau dan berenang)

Buaya: (melesat ke arah Sena dengan moncong terbuka)

Sena: **"Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!!!"**

Hiruma: **"OI, CEBOL SIALAN!! DEVIL STUNGUN!!!!"** (nembakin bazooka ke langit-langit)

Mamori: "Untung langit-langit ruangan ini udah di rancang khusus."

Sena: (menggunakan Devil Stungun sambil tetep berenang)

Buaya: (terpental karena Devil Stungun)

Kaito Kid: (putus asa)

Conan: **"DASAR, BEGO!!! CEPETAN BERENANG, KENAPA?!!!"**

Kaito Kid: (punya ide) "Aha!!" (ngeluarin sekarung daging segar dan melempar-lemparkan daging itu ke buaya)

Buaya: (memakan daging-daging dari Kaito Kid sampai kekenyangan)

Kaito Kid: (berenang dengan mudah) **"OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"**

Heiji: "Lumayan juga…"

Hi-chan: "Yak, berikut hasil pertandingannya!!"

Kuchiki Byakuya = Hatake Kakashi

Kobayakawa Sena

Kaito Kid

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Dari **Yumemiru Reirin**!! Lari di lintasan yang penuh dengan bom, granat, dan sejenisnya sambil dikejar Cerberus yang dari mitologi Yunani!!!"

Hi-chan: (sweatdrop) "Wuah… es krim…"

Yohachi: (meralat) "Yang bener 'ekstrim'!!"

Hi-chan: "Kan bener 'es krim'?"

Yohachi: **"EKSTRIM!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Doraemon!! Tolong keluarkan Cerberus dari mitologi Yunani!!"

Doraemon: "Baiklah!" (mengeluarkan 'pintu kemana saja' yang sudah di lengkapi dengan berbagai alat ajaib lainnya) "Silakan!!" (segera kabur dengan baling-baling bambu)

Cerberus (asli dari mitologi Yunani): (keluar dari 'pintu kemana saja' tapi masih di rantai) **"GRAAAAWL!!!"**

Kaito Kid: **"OMG!!!!!"**

Byakuya: **"……….!!!!!!!!"** (melotot + jaw drop)

Kakashi: **"!!!!!!!"** (syok + melotot)

Sena: **"Hieeeeeeeeeeeee~!!!"** (langsung kebelet pipis)

4869fans-nikazemaru: (grin) "Lintasannya sepanjang 5 km!! Selamat berjuang!!"

Hi-chan: "Yak!!! Mulai!!!!!" (ngelepasin rantai yang ada di leher Cerberus)

Cerberus (asli): **"GRAAAAAAAAWL~!!!!!!!!"** (ngejar para pemain)

All player: (lari terbirit-birit)

Yondaime: "Busyet!! Gedenya kayak bijuu!!"

Naruto: "Jadi ke inget sama kyuubi."

Sakura: "Iya ya…"

Sai: "Kata buku yang ku baca… kalau bijuu ekornya yang banyak… Kalau ini, kepalanya yang banyak!"

Hitsugaya: (siuman) "Heh? Gue kenapa? Eh?!! Kok, gue ada di atasnya Riku?!!" (segera bangkit)

Ichigo: "Uwoh!! Udah bangun, Toshiro? Mending elo cepetan pake jaket yang dari Riku! Tu anak jadi pingsan melulu tiap liat elo 'terbuka' begitu!"

Hitsugaya: "Ah, emm, iya!"

Matsumoto: "Hmm, cowok yang polos yah? Jadi inget Zutto… Tapi, Riku kayaknya lebih maskulin dan jantan dari taichou!"

Hitsugaya: (udah pakai jaket) **"HAH?!! APA KATAMU, MATSUMOTO?!!!"**

Matsumoto: "Lho?? Kan bener??? Riku sama taichou tinggian Riku!"

Hitsugaya: (marah besar) "Oya, Matsumoto! Sana balik ke bangku penonton!! Ini bangku komentator, tahu!!!"

Matsumoto: "Hueeeeeee~!! Taichou kejam!" (berlari ke bangku penonton dengan dramatis dan lebay)

Hitsugaya: (nyaris mau ngelemparin kursi ke Matsumoto tapi berhasil di berhentiin Ichigo)

Sai: "Ah, kalian komentator dari Bleach, kan?"

Ichigo: "Oh ya, elo dari Naruto ya?"

Sai: "Ya, namaku Sai!" (senyum) "Kalian?"

Ichigo: "Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Hitsugaya: "Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

Sai: "Ah…" (mikir sebentar) "Salam kenal, Duren!" (lirik Ichigo terus ke Hitsugaya) "Dan salam kenal, Pend-" (langsung di bekap Ichigo)

Hitsugaya: "Hah?? Apa tadi? Duren? Satunya apaan?"

Ichigo: (bisik-bisik) "Gue nggak masalah mau loe panggil 'duren'! Tapi, kalo elo masih pengen hidup, jangan sekali-kali elo ngasih nama panggilan 'pendek' ke Toshiro! Paham?!"

Sai: "Hmm… begitu ya…" (mikirin nama panggilan lagi)

Hitsugaya: "Ada apa, sih?"

Ichigo: "Oh, nggak!!"

Sai: (dapat ide) "Kalau begitu…" (lirik Ichigo) "Salam kenal, Duren!" (lirik Hitsugaya) "Dan salam kenal…… Manis…" (senyum)

Hitsugaya + Ichigo: **"#$%^&*!!!!!!!!"** (syok)

Hiruma: **"Kekekekeke!!!" **(grin)

Conan: "Dasar…"

Heiji: (bisik-bisik ke Conan) "Hei, Kudo! Orang ini kalo ketawa nyeremin!"

Conan: (bisik-bisik ke Heiji) "Emang!"

Riku: (siuman) "Heh? Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Ichigo: "Nggak, ni baru mau mulai!"

Hitsugaya: "Oh ya!! Makasih atas jaketnya!"

Riku: (blushing) "Uh, ya… Sama-sama…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Woi, komentator!! Lihat pertandingannya, donk!!!"

Byakuya: (bershunpo dengan kecepatan penuh) "C-chire, Senbonzakura!"

Cerberus (asli) : **"GRAAAAWL~!!!"** (nggak mempan)

Byakuya: "Mu-mustahil!" (nginjek ranjau) "Ups!!" _**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!**_

Rukia: **"N-Nii-sama~!!!"**

Sena: **"Hieeeeeee~!!!!!!!"** (berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya) _**BLAR!! BLAR!! BLAR!! BLAAAAR!!!**_

Mamori + Suzuna: **"Senaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"**

Kakashi: (berlari sekuat tenaga sambil sesekali menggunakan jurus) "Chidori! Ups!!" (nginjek granat) _**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~!!!**_

Sakura + Naruto: **"Kakashi-sensei!!!!!"**

Kaito Kid: (pakai Hang Glider) **"UAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"**

Conan + Heiji: "Bagus!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Nggak semudah itu!" (mencet sebuah remote dan dari lintasan tiba-tiba muncul peluru kendali) **"KEKEKEKEKEKE!!!!!!"**

Kaito Kid: **"TIDAAAAAAAAAK~!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Hi-chan: "Keren!! Peluru kendali!"

Kaito Kid: "Ah! Tak masalah!!" (memencet sesuatu) "Senjata rahasia! Hang Glider dengan mesin turbo dan pendorong roket!!!!" (melesat dengan cepat)

Ichigo: "Wow!!"

Yohachi: "Yaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Ini hasilnya!!"

Kaito Kid

Kuchiki Byakuya = Hatake Kakashi

Kobayakawa Sena

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Lalu dari **Chika Yulker**! Colong jemuran yang ada disekitar kalian dalam waktu 1 menit 20 detik! Colongan harus bervariasi, mulai dari baju, underwear, celana, apapun! Gak boleh satu jenis! Yang dapet paling banyak yang menang!"

Kaito Kid: O.O "What?!!"

Sena: (blushing) "Umm…"

Byakuya: (syok sampai pingsan berdiri)

Kakashi: (merinding)

Hi-chan: "Hmm, bener-bener peringatan 'siaga 1' kepada orang-orang yang lagi menjemur pakaian!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Yak!!" (nyolong stopwatch-nya Hiruma) "Lomba di mulai dari… **SEKARANG!!**"

All player: (lari ke sembarang arah buat nyari korban)

Kaito Kid: (ngerampok punyanya Aoko)

Aoko: "Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

Byakuya: "…………" (dengan shunpo mengambil jemurannya Rukia, Matsumoto, dll)

Rukia: (blushing) "N-Nii-sama…"

Kakashi: "H-help!!" (lari dari kejaran Tsunade, Ino, dan Sakura gara-gara nyolong jemuran mereka)

Sena: "H-hieeeeeeeee~!!!" (dengan Devil Bat Ghost mengambil jemuran Mamori, dll)

Mamori: "Sena!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Waktu habis!! Semuanya berkumpul!!!"

All player: (langsung berbaris)

Yohachi: "Good!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Sebutkan apa saja yang berhasil kalian colong dan dari mana kalian dapat itu!"

Hi-chan: "Di mulai dari Sena-kun!"

Sena: "Ah… Mmm, kaosnya Mizumachi, seragam cheerleader-nya Suzuna, dan seragam sekolahnya Kak Mamori…"

Hi-chan: "Hah? Itu, doank?"

Sena: (angguk-angguk)

Hiruma: "Kekekeke!!! Dasar payah!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Sekarang Kakashi… OMG!! Ada apa dengan tampangmu, Kakashi-sama??" (lebay)

Kakashi: "Ah, tadi ada masalah sedikit… Mmm, aku berhasil mengambil kimononya Nona Tsunade, seragamnya Sakura, roknya Ino, mantelnya Shino, dan syalnya Konohamaru."

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Lumayan, lumayan… Next, Kaito Kid!"

Kaito Kid: "Hmm!! Jelas lengkap punyaku! Semua ini miliknya Aoko! Ada underware lengkap, seragam sekolah, dan piyama! Eh, juga ada punyanya bapaknya Aoko… Yaitu jas, kemeja, dasi, celana, dan boxer!"

Hi-chan: "Nggak heran dia dinamain Kid the Phantom Thief…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Banyak juga… Tapi, kan elo emang udah pengalaman dalam mencuri… Oke, selanjutnya!!"

Byakuya: "Aku tidak tahu punya siapa ini… Aku langsung ambil saja… Tapi, semuanya lengkap…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Wow!! Bener!! Ada underwear, seragam sekolah, shihakusou, celana, rok… Wuah, banyak!! Tapi punya siapa? Penonton ada yang tahu?!"

Rukia: "Ah!! Itu baju terusanku!! Boneka chappy yang lagi ku jemur juga ada!"

Matsumoto: "Kya~!! Itu syalku~!! Kimono dan juga yukata-ku!"

Ichigo: "Lho!! Itu seragam sekolah gue!!"

Orihime: "Uh? Itu rok dan celanaku!"

Soi Fong: "Shihakusou-ku!"

Renji: "Kaos favoritku!!"

Hitsugaya: "Underwear gue!!"

Yohachi: "Egh?? Ini punya taichou?" (nunjuk ke arah boxer bergambar semangka)

Hitsugaya: "I-iya…" (blushing)

Yohachi: "Oooh… Tapi yang jelas, itu jaket favorit gue!! Balikin~!!" (nunjuk jaket berwarna putih)

Nanao: "B-bikiniku…" (blushing)

Hi-chan: "Kalau begini, itu artinya udah jelas ya?"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Yup!!"

Kuchiki Byakuya

Kaito Kid

Hatake Kakashi

Kobayakawa Sena

* * *

Hi-chan: "Dari **DiLLa-SaGi**, tantangannya-**UWAAAAAAGH~!!**" (di dorong sampai nyosor tempat sampah sama 4869fans-nikazemaru)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Sebenernya dia meralat tantangannya, tapi… sayangnya… Gue milih tantangannya yang sebelum di ralat. Gomenasai~!!"

Yohachi: "Tantangannya lari keliling lapangan 100 kali selama 5 menit. Tapi larinya di atas paku-paku yang tajam-tajam dan berjejer panas! Nggak boleh make alas kaki apapun dan cuma make bikini! Plus nggak boleh istirahat selama kompetisi berlangsung! Yang cowok make bikini warna pink! Kalo seandainya yang kepilih cewek suruh make kebaya!"

Hitsugaya: "Uwaw… Itu, sih, namanya pembantaian massal…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Yup, tapi ini jauh lebih mending dari hasil ralatan tantangannya kemarin…"

Hi-chan: "Kejem lu!" (ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang benjol) "Oke, gue sekarang yang countdown! 3! 2!! 1!!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Stop!! Mereka 'kan belum pakai bikini!"

Hi-chan: "Eh? Oh iya!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Para pemain, silakan ke ruang ganti buat pakai bikini!!"

Hitsugaya: "Ke ruang ganti? Gue ikut! Gue udah jijay pakai baju ini terus! Memalukan!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Yup, silakan…"

Hitsugaya: (nggak nyangka) "Hah? Yang bener?!! Hore!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "…tapi, begitu keluar harus pakai bikini juga!!!" (grin)

Hitsugaya: "APA?!! Huuh!! Nggak jadi, deh!" (cemberut)

Yondaime: "Tenang, Nak! Kamu cantik, kok, pakai itu~!!"

Hitsugaya: "Cantik gundulmu!!"

Yondaime: "Eh? Gue nggak gundul, kok!"

Hiruma: "Kekekekeke!!! Elo malah keliatan lebih bagus pake baju itu! Kekekeke! Iya, kan, pendek sialan?" (nepuk-nepuk punggung Riku)

Riku: "Ah… anu…" (blink) "Eh? Tadi loe manggil gue apa? Pendek sialan?!"

Hiruma: "Kekekeke!! Iya! Kalau yang ini 'kuntet sialan'…" (nunjuk Hitsugaya) "Yang itu baru 'cebol sialan'!" (nunjuk Sena yang udah pakai bikini pink) **"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!!!!"**

Conan: **"OMG!!! DUNIA MAU KIAMAT!!! HELP!"** (kejang-kejang sampai berbusa pas ngelihat Kaito Kid pakai bikini)

Heiji: "Ku-Kudo!! Ugh!!" (ikutan kejang-kejang pas ngelihat Kaito Kid)

Ran : "Co-Conan-kun!!"

Kazuha: "Heiji!!!"

Hitsugaya: "Yaiks~!! Menjijikkan!!" (menyembunyikan muka di balik punggung Ichigo) "Gue nggak mau lihat!! Kurosaki, bilangin kalo udah selesai!!"

Ichigo: "Hah?!! Gue juga nggak mau lihat, tau!! **INI SUMPEH TERLALU MENAKUTKAN!!**"

Ichigo + Hitsugaya: (berpelukan dengan mata terpejam dan tubuh menggigil)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Wow, memang menakutkan… para peserta… pakai bikini… padahal cowok semua…"

Naruto: (kejang-kejang ngelihat Kakashi pakai bikini pink)

Yondaime: "Ini pemandangan yang nggak bagus buat anak-anak!!!"

Gaara: "………" (menghalangi mukanya dengan pasir)

Riku: (langsung kejang-kejang)

Hiruma: (pura-pura baca majalah)

Hi-chan: "Mungkin lebih baik segera dimulai… 3!! 2!! 1!!"

All player: (berlari keliling lapangan 100 kali selama 5 menit)

Yohachi: "Ayo berjuang!! Kalo dalam 5 menit nggak bisa keliling lapangan 100 kali, harus ngulang lagi dari awal!"

Sena: **"Hieeee?!!!"** (larinya makin kenceng)

Kaito Kid: "100 kali dalam 5 menit dengan keadaan begini?!!" (nunjuk paku-paku tajam dan panas yang tersebar di lapangan) "Aww!! My kaki!!"

Byakuya: (muka udah merah gara-gara nahan panas)

Rukia: "N-Nii-sama!!!"

Kakashi: "Ini masih mending dari saat kena jurusnya Itachi…"

Yondaime: "Ayo, Kakashi!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Komentarnya!!"

Ichigo + Hitsugaya: **"N-NO COMMENT!!"** (masih memejamkan mata erat-erat sambil pelukan dan menggigil gara-gara trauma ngelihat pemandangan yang horror, yaitu Byakuya pakai bikini pink)

Hi-chan: "Mmm, mereka syok banget…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Sampai-sampai nggak nyadar lagi meluk siapa…"

Ichigo + Hitsugaya: (langsung nyadar begitu ngedenger komen 4869fans-nikazemaru) **"H-HAAH?!!"** (blushing)

Yondaime: "Wow, sweet~!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Tolong komentarnya, Yondaime-sama!!"

Yondaime: "Kakashi tentu lagi berjuang!"

Naruto: (muntah-muntah gara-gara lihat Kakashi pakai bikini pink)

Hi-chan: "Lho? Conan-kun dan Heiji mana?"

Ran: "Uuh, mereka kejang-kejang… Sekarang sedang di rawat di klinik."

Hiruma: "Kekekeke!! Cebol sialan tentu masih berjuang."

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Riku mana?"

Hiruma: "Tuh!" (nunjuk Riku yang udah tepar di lantai dengan mulut berbusa)

Hi-chan: "Dia kenapa, tuh?"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Entahlah… mungkin shock…"

Yohachi: "Yeah!! 5 menit! Mari kita lihat, mereka bisa ngelakuin berapa putaran!"

Hatake Kakashi = 100 putaran

Kuchiki Byakuya = 97 putaran

Kobayakawa Sena = Kaito Kid = 10 putaran

* * *

Yohachi: "Next from **nonnachiby**! Ngambil celana dalem cewek yang belom dicuci (terserah, mau cewek yang ada dijalanan apa lainnya) dalem waktu… Waktunya terserah."

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Waktunya 1 detik!!"

All player: **"APUAAAAAAA?!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Bercanda! Waktunya 3 menit!! Di mulai dari sekarang!!!"

Kaito Kid: (mengeluarkan Hang Glider dan terbang untuk mencari mangsa)

Byakuya: (bershunpo)

Kakashi: (pakai jurus penyamaran biar nggak ketahuan)

Sena: (kebingungan)

Hi-chan: "Hmm, jadi ini banyak-banyakan ngambil gitu??"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Yup!!"

Hitsugaya: "Akhirnya mereka udah pakai baju yang biasa…"

Ichigo: "Fiuuh, sumpeh… Pemandangan Byakuya pas pakai bikini tadi horror banget!! Ngeliatnya sama aja ngebayangin Toshiro ngedance di tengah jalan raya! Mustahil!!"

Yohachi: "Itu, mah, terlalu mustahil… Orang taichou nari aja kagak pernah!"

Matsumoto: "Itu artinya, ngebayangin Kuchiki-taichou pake bikini tu sama dengan kita ngebayangin Yohachi jadi feminim!"

Ichigo: "Yup! Sama-sama mustahil!"

Yohachi: **"KEKEKEKEKE!!!!"**

Yondaime: (noleh ke Hiruma) "Wuah, ada temen sebangsa loe tuh!"

Hiruma: **"KEKEKEKEKE!!!!"**

Yondaime: "Tuh, kan?"

Conan + Heiji: (udah keluar dari klinik perawatan) "Udah selesai?"

Riku: "Begitulah, mereka semua lagi ngelakuin tantangan berikutnya!"

Hi-chan: "3 menit!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Yee~!! Mie-ku udah mateng!!" (ngeluyur pergi)

All: (sweatdrop)

Hi-chan: "Yohachi-san! Temenin gue jadi host!"

Yohachi: "Yahaa!!! Baiklah!!"

Hi-chan: "Tunjukkan berapa banyak celana yang kalian dapat!"

Byakuya: "………" (nyerahin celana hasil colongannya)

Yohachi: "10!! Good!"

Kakashi: "Ini, ada 20!"

Yohachi: "Good job!!"

Naruto: "Lho? Guru dapet banyak banget! Dari mana, tuh?"

Kakashi: "Dari pemandian wanita."

Sakura: (shock)

Yondaime: "Ternyata ada yang lebih parah dari Jiraiya-sensei."

Tsunade: "Nggak, masih mending Kakashi…"

Gaara: "………"

Yohachi + Hiruma: **"KEKEKEKEKEKE!!!"**

Hitsugaya: "Kenapa 2 orang ini malah ketawa?"

Hi-chan: "Umm, berikutnya…"

Kaito Kid: "20 juga, donk~!!"

Heiji: "Hah?!! Sumpeh lu?!!"

Kaito Kid: (grin) "Gue ngambil dari ruang ganti cewek di sekolah gue!"

Conan: **"WHAT?!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Nyem, nyem, sluuurp~!!" (makan mie kuah) "Selanjutnya!"

Hi-chan: "Makan sambil berdiri tu nggak sopan tau!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Nyehehehe…"

Sena: "Umm… ummm… Cuma dapat 3…"

Hiruma: **"APAAA?!!! DASAR, CEBOL SIALAN!!!"** (ngambil bazooka)

Sena: **"Hieeeeeee~!!!"** (lari tunggang langgang)

Yohachi: "Berikut hasilnya!!"

Hatake Kakashi = Kaito Kid = 20 celana

Kuchiki Byakuya = 10 celana

Kobayakawa Sena = 3 celana

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Next, from **Nahoko Hitori**!! Smart!!"

Hi-chan: "Sisirnya siapa, tuh?"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Ya sisir gue, donk!! Masa gue mau pake sisirnya Kotaro?! Nggak smart!"

Kotaro: "Woi!! Itu gaya gue!! Jangan niru-niru kau!! Nggak smart!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Suka-suka gue, donk!! Smart!!"

Yohachi: "Gila…"

Hi-chan: "Tantangannya… Lari marathon sejauh jauhnya sambil makan kerupuk yang di gantung di kepala pakai tali yang sudah ditambah tabasco, wasabi, dan sejenisnya. Dan tidak boleh minum!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Baiklah!! Semuanya bersiap!! Kalian akan gue adu lari juga adu makan cepat!!"

Kaito Kid: "Maksudnya?"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Kalian bakal lari marathon sambil makan kerupuk! Tapi, selain harus lari cepat kalian juga harus bisa ngabisin kerupuk dengan wasabi, tabasco, dan lainnya yang banyak tanpa minum!! Lomba berlangsung selama 25 menit!! Siapa yang tercepat dan dapat memakan kerupuk dengan wasabi yang paling banyak tanpa minumlah yang menang!!"

Byakuya: Cling!! (mata terbinar-binar mendengar kata 'wasabi')

Hitsugaya: "Entah mengapa rasanya Kuchiki jadi bersemangat…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Baiklah~!! Bersiap~!!!"

Hi-chan: "3!!"

Matsumoto: "2!!"

Suzuna: "1~!!"

Yohachi + Hiruma: **"YAHAAAAAAA~!!"**

Kaito Kid: (berlari sambil berusaha memakan kerupuk yang tergantung di tali di atas kepalanya) "Nyam…!! Ugh!! **HUAAAAAAAAAAH~!!! SO HOT!!!**" (mendelik) **"AIR!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Nggak boleh~!!"

Kaito Kid: **"UAAAAAAARGH~!!"** (jadi gila dan mulai berlari nggak karuan)

Yohachi: **PRIIIIIIIIIT~!!** "Melanggar lintasan!! Di diskualifikasi!!"

Kaito Kid: **"A-APAAAAA?!!!"**

Yohachi: "Bagaimana pun kalian sedang lari marathon di lapangan khusus marathon!! Jadi peraturan dalam perlombaan marathon berlaku di sini!" (grin) "Dan gue jadi wasitnya kali ini!"

Kaito Kid: **"HAAAAAAH?!!!"**

Hiruma: "**KEKEKEKE!!!** Hei, Bung!! Elo udah di diskualifikasi! Jadi harus keluar!"

Kaito Kid: (di seret Hiruma keluar lintasan) **"NOOOOO~!!!"**

Sena: (lari sekuat tenaga) "U-uugh!!!" (kerupuk berwasabi, dll. itu nyosor ke matanya) **"HIEEEEEEEEEE~!!! MATAKU PEDES!! PEDEEEEEES~!!!!"** (jadi lari dengan kecepatan kilat)

Byakuya: (bershunpo dengan riang sambil mengunyah kerupuk berwasabi, dll. itu dengan semangat) "Nyam… nyam…"

Kakashi: "Ugh!!! Uuugh!!!" (nggak bisa makan kerupuknya gara-gara pakai masker) "Ah, sudahlah!! Yang penting lari!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Komentarnya!!"

Ichigo + Yondaime + Conan + Heiji: (main monopoli)

Hitsugaya + Riku: (mojok dan ngobrol)

Gaara: (mainin pasirnya)

Hiruma: (nemanin Yohachi jadi wasit)

Hi-chan: "……….???"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "…dasar…"

Yohachi + Hiruma: **"YAHAA!!! BERIKUT HASILNYA!!"**

Kuchiki Byakuya = 20 putaran, 35 kerupuk

Kobayakawa Sena = 18 putaran, 1/2 kerupuk

Hatake Kakashi = 18 putaran, 0 kerupuk

Kaito Kid = di diskualifikasi

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Tantangan terakhir di part 1 ini… Dari **Quinsi Vinsis**!"

Hi-chan: "Yup!! Tantangan yang tersisa akan di tampilkan di part 2 dan part 3!! Part 1 ini udah mencapai 16 halaman kertas ukuran legal! Wow!! Pantesan panjang!"

Yohachi: "Ehem!! The dare is…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Nggak usah sok-sokan pake English, deh!"

Yohachi: "Bilang aja ngiri." (di lempar batu sama 4869fans-nikazemaru)

Hi-chan: "Tantangannya adalah lari pake tangan. Matanya di tutup. Mulutnya di sumpelin pake jengkol/pete/cabe rawit/batu/dll. Harus ngalahin larinya cheetah dan pesawat jet!"

All players: **"WHAT?!!!"**

Ichigo: "Wow!! Keren, tuh, tantangannya!!" (ngelirik meja monopoli lagi) "Yeah!! Kena loe!! Bayar!! Hotel, lho!"

Heiji: "OMG!! Kok, gue selalu kena hotel, sih?!!"

Conan: "Ufufufu, kau hanya kurang beruntung…"

Yondaime: "Yak, betul itu!!"

Hiruma: (menyeret karung) "Whoi!! Gue udah bawa cheetah-nya!!"

Doraemon: "Hah~! Aku udah siap mengeluarkan pesawat jetnya!"

Hi-chan: "Bersiap!!!"

All players: (bersiap dengan meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di tanah)

Hi-chan: "Buka mulut~!!"

All players: (membuka mulut mereka)

Yohachi: **"KEKEKEKE!!!"** (nyumpelin jengkol/pete/cabe rawit/batu/lainnya ke mulut pemain)

All players: (tersedak)

Hiruma: **"KEKEKEKE!!!"** (nutupin mata pemain pakai kain)

4869fans-nikazemaru: **"MULAI~!!!"**

All players: (berusaha berlari dengan tangan tanpa menabrak karena mata juga ditutup)

Byakuya: "Nyem… nyem…" (segala sesuatu yang ada di mulutnya di makan dengan lahap)

Hitsugaya: "Wow!! Beneran di makan!!"

Sena: (berusaha supaya kakinya nggak jatuh ke tanah) "Mmmmph~!!"

Hiruma: "Ayo, terus, cebol sialan!!"

Riku: "Sena!! Hati-hati!! Depanmu!!"

Sena + Kaito Kid: (tabrakan)

4869fans-nikazemaru: **"HUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**

Hi-chan: "Kejam loe…"

Kakashi: (dengan mudah berjalan pakai tangan) "…mmmph!!" (kagak bisa nafas gara-gara mulutnya di sumpelin dan pakai masker)

Yondaime: "Huah!! Kayaknya Kakashi udah kesulitan nafas, tuh!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Baiklah!! Keluarin cheetah dan pesawat jetnya!!!"

Cheetah: **"GRAAAAAAAWL~!!!"** (berlari dengan sangat cepat)

Hiruma: (nyalain mesin pesawat jet) "**KEKEKEKE!!** Di sini Hiruma Yoichi sebagai pilot!"

Yohachi: "Dan Yohachi Rokukyuu sebagai co-pilot!! **KEKEKEKE!!!**"

Hiruma + Yohachi: **"PESAWAT JET! TAKE OFF!!"**

Yohachi: "Kecepatan maximal!"

Hiruma: **"YA-HAAAAA!!!"**

Conan: "Lagi-lagi 2 orang itu…??"

Yondaime: "Hmm, iya juga…"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Baiklah semuanya!! Kalian harus bisa ngalahin kecepatan cheetah dan pesawat jet itu!!!"

Hi-chan: **"AYO, CEPAT!! CEPAT!!! CEPAT!!!! CEPAAAAAAAAT!!!!!"**

10 menit kemudian…

All players: "………………" (sakaratul maut dengan tangan patah tulang dan kejang-kejang)

Unohana: "Semuanya, bawa mereka ke UGD!"

Hanataro, dll: "H-hai!!"

Sakura: "Biar ku bantu!!"

Dr. Araide: "Aku juga!!"

Chopper: "Aku ikut!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Ahahaha, kasian mereka… Beginilah hasilnya!!"

Kuchiki Byakuya = Hatake Kakashi

Kobayakawa Sena

Kaito Kid

* * *

Hi-chan: "Tau begini harusnya yang ikut Maito Guy… Dia 'kan pernah jalan mengeliling Konoha dengan tangan pas dulu kalah main janken sama Kakashi."

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Yup! Kau benar!!"

Yohachi: **"SAMPAI JUMPA DI PART KE-2!!!" **

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Oya, kali ini, kalian nulis reviewnya tentang gimana menurut kalian chapter kali ini… Kritik dan saran di terima! Daaaaaaah!!"


	5. Faster Than Other part 2

**Disclaimer : **Semua karakter di fanfic ini (kecuali Zutto dan Yohachi) bukan punya gue!

**Warning (s) : SUPER OOC**, OC, etc.

* * *

**= Super Anime Competition SHOW =**

**= The Fastest part 2 =

* * *

**

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Yeah! Ini dia, part 2-nya! Sorry lama! Perlu waktu untuk mengetik ulang ni fanfic! Cih, gara-gara laptopku rusak, nih! Mana parah lagi…"

Hi-chan : "Hei, kok, malah curhat?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ups, maaf~! Oke, dari **HanABi. Loves. NaGAyAn**!"

Hi-chan : "Lari maraton 100 km sambil pake kimono cewek. Ntar ada pertanyaan tentang kebiasaan buruk orang terdekat si peserta, kalo nggak bisa jawab, musti melucuti kimononya satu per satu."

Matsumoto : "Kyaaaa! Keren!"

Hitsugaya : "Keren apanya?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Kalau kalah, urutan membukanya adalah obinya, lalu lapisan kimono paling luar, lapisan kimono yang dalam, dan terakhir tentu saja celana dalamnya! **GYAHAHAHAHA!**"

Hi-chan : "Dasar!"

Kaito Kid : "Hueeh… Gue keliatan aneh pake baju ini!"

Conan + Heiji : **"GYAHAHAHAHA!"** (ngakak ngelihat Kaito Kid pake kimono cewek)

Ichigo + Hitsugaya + Riku + Yondaime : (main kartu)

Kakashi : (syok melihat dirinya pake kimono cewek)

Byakuya : (memasang tampang cool)

Sena : (gemetaran, muka merah membara)

Hiruma : "Kekeke! Main yang bener loe, cebol sialan!" (nengok ke Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Riku, dan Yondaime) "Hei! Main kartu ya? Gue ikutan!"

Yondaime : "Hah? Ayo, ayo! Pasti asyik!"

Hiruma : "Kekekekeke! Lebih asyik lagi kalau mainnya strip poker!"

Hitsugaya : **"WHAT? OGAH!"**

Ichigo : "Hei, sesama cowok aja, kok!"

Hitsugaya : "Gue ogah kalah! Ntar baju gue yang udah terlanjur mini ini harus terbuka lagi!"

Yondaime : "Yaah, kan sekalian aja…" (dijitak Hitsugaya)

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Oke! Pertanyaan bakal dilontarkan tiap kalian menyelesaikan lari sejauh 10 km! Permainan langsung selesai kalau ada yang udah telanjang!"

All players : **"OH NO!"**

Yukimitsu : "Hmm, itu artinya ada 10 pertanyaan… Waah…"

Hi-chan : **"3! 2! 1! Dare di mulai!"**

All players : (lari sekuat tenaga)

Hi-chan : "Oya, buat ngecek bener-salahnya jawaban mereka bagaimana?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ufufufu, gue udah berkerja sama dengan Hiruma dan para detektif untuk mencari seluruh keburukan orang terdekat para peserta!" (nengok ke bangku komentator) "OMG! Ngapain loe pada?"

Hitsugaya : (nutupin kakinya yang udah telanjang karena rok mininya udah di copot) "…#$%^&*…!" (ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas sambil main kartu)

Ichigo : "Eh, kita main strip poker!"

Matsumoto : "Kyaaa! Taichou!" (motret Hitsugaya)

Hitsugaya : **"M-MA-MATSUMOTO!"** (ngejar Matsumoto tanpa ingat kalau dirinya nggak pakai rok dan hanya pakai baju atasan dengan celana dalam)

Riku : "Yeah! Flush! Gue me-**UGH!**" (semaput begitu ngeliat Hitsugaya)

Hiruma : "Kekeke! Nggak semudah itu, pendek sialan!" (nunjukin kartunya) "Straight flush!"

Ichigo : "Gah! Kalah lagi! Gue cuma one pair!"

Yondaime : "Gue three of knight. Jago juga ni orang!"

Hiruma : "Gue mau pergi dulu!" (ngacir)

Riku : (siuman) "Woi! Kemana lu?"

Ichigo : "Udah ayo terusin."

Conan : "Aku ikutan!"

Heiji : "Gue juga!"

Hi-chan : "Lho? Semuanya, kok, jadi main kartu?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Oke, cukup basa-basinya! Udah ada yang nyampai 10 km, tuh! Pertanyaan di lontarkan oleh duo Hiruma dan Yohachi!"

Kakashi + Byakuya : "Hhhh! Hhh!" (udah nyampe ke pos 10 km yang pertama bersamaan)

Hiruma : (entah sejak kapan udah ada di pos) "Yahaaaaaaa!" (nembakin bazooka) "Hei, syal sialan! Sebutin kebiasaan buruk Rukia!"

Rukia : "Eeeeeeeeegh?" (blushing)

Byakuya : "Hmm… Dia suka menumpuk pakaian kotor… Suka membaca doujinshi yaoi juga."

Ichigo : "Hah? Rukia? Elo suka baca begituan?"

Rukia : (blushing) "A-apa? Nggak! Gua nggak pernah baca, kok!"

Byakuya : "Jujur saja Rukia, aku pernah melihatmu diam-diam membacanya di kamar. Aku kemarin juga menemukan bertumpuk-tumpuk doujinshi yaoi lainnya di lemari paling bawah."

Rukia : "…"

Yohachi : "Kekekeke! Tepat sekali! Silakan teruskan perjalananmu!"

Byakuya : (bershunpo untuk meneruskan perjalanan)

Matsumoto : "Rukia-chan, kau beneran suka, toh?"

Rukia : (angguk-angguk)

4869fans-nikazemaru : (diam-diam mendekati Rukia buat nanyain kalau-kalau dia punya doujinshinya IchiHitsu)

Yohachi : "Yaha! Selanjutnya Kakashi, sebutin kebiasan buruk Yondaime!"

Yondaime : **"APAAAAAAAA?"**

Kakashi : "Ngg… ah… keburukan sensei… Oya, keburukan soal dia yang sebenernya suka banget baca novelnya Jiraiya yang seri Icha Icha! Dia juga langganan majalah Playboy!"

Hiruma : (mengecek kebenarannya di buku ancamannya) "Kekeke! Tepat sekali! Silakan lanjutkan berlari!"

Kushina : (bangkit dari kubur) **"MINATO! SIALAN KAMU! TERNYATA KAMU LANGGANAN MAJALAH PLAYBOY DIAM-DIAM YA! HIIIH~! RASAIN INI, KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"** (menghajar Yondaime)

Yondaime : "Ampun, sayang! Ampuuuun! Awww!"

Kushina : "Heyaaaaaaaaaah!" (melemparkan shuriken, kunai, senbon, dan lainnya ke Yondaime tanpa ampun)

Naruto : "Apa? Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya menghajar bapakku? Heyaaaaaaah! Rasengan shuri-"

Hi-chan : "Woi! Dia ibumu tau! Kushina!"

Naruto : (ransengan shuriken yang ada di tangannya langsung hilang) "I-ibu…?"

Kushina : "N-Naruto?"

Naruto : "Mamaaaaaaah~!" (meluk Kushina)

Kushina : "Anakku…"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Wow, sweet…" (melihat pos lagi) "Eh, udah ada yang nyampai lagi!"

Sena : "Hosh… hosh… hieeeeee~!" (gemetaran ngelihat Hiruma)

Hiruma : "Kekeke! Cebol sialan… Inilah pertanyaan pertamamu! Apa kebiasaan buruk si manajer sialan?"

Sena : "K-kak Mamori?"

Mamori : (blushing)

Yohachi : "Cepet jawab! Kalo nggak gue sembelih lu!" (ngacungin golok)

Sena : "Hieeeeeeeeeeeee~!" (makin gemetaran) "E-eeeh… mungkin… N-nggak ada! Kak Mamori, kan, ketua komite kedisiplinan sekolah…"

Yohachi : "Wrong answer! Buka obi-mu!"

Sena : **"HIEEEEEEEEEEEE~!"**

Hiruma : "Kekeke, padahal ada banyak sekali…" (buka-buka buku ancaman) "Hmm, ada kebiasaan buruk soal tangannya yang suka ngambil kue sus yang ada di hadapannya tanpa peduli punya siapa itu… Pernah juga beberapa kali mencuri kue sus… Selalu datang ke pesta dan memborong seluruh kue sus…"

Mamori : (bersiap bunuh diri tapi segera di tahan Suzuna)

Kaito Kid : "Hueeeeeeeh~! Nyampe juga!"

Yohachi : "Sebutin keburukan Aoko!"

Kaito Kid : "Gampang! Suka joget-joget saat lagi ngucek cucian, kadang tu cucian di banting atau di lempar sampai ke genteng tetangga sebelah kalo pas nggak mood! Suka lupa nggak ganti celana dalam 1 minggu…"

Hiruma : (mengecek) "Tepat sekali! Kekekeke!"

Kaito Kid : **"YEAH!"** (ngelanjutin lari)

-karena bakal terlalu panjang kalo di terusin, kita skip aja-

Kuchiki Byakuya

Kaito Kid

Hatake Kakashi

Kobayakawa Sena

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru : "OMG! Byakuya bisa menjawab seluruh pertanyaan! Jangan-jangan dia berbakat jadi stalker?"

Hi-chan : "Iya juga… Dia sampai hafal semua kebiasaan buruk Yoruichi."

Byakuya : "Hmm, cuma kebetulan."

Ichigo : "Masa?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Oya, kali ini tantangan yang paling ekstrem! Karena banyak sekali tantangan yang intinya sama, jadi gue satuin aja tu tantangan!"

Yondaime : "Walah? Di jadiin satu?"

Hi-chan : "Kata 'mas', sih, buat nyingkat waktu. Oya, tantangan yang di ringkas jadi satu itu adalah tantangan dari **Aqua van wolf**, **Kirazu Haruka**, **Hitsu-chan**, **Hatake Nadd**, **S€n-cHn**, **Agehanami-chan**, **deGAara-lover**, dan **ShinigamiDevils**!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Tantangan mereka aku jadiin satu menjadi… **LARI KELILING DUNIA DENGAN BERBAGAI RINTANGAN DI TEMPAT TERTENTU!**"

All players : **"WHAT THE HELL IN THE HELL?"**

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Whoi! Itu kalimat gue!"

Hi-chan : "Aneh banget!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Suka-suka, donk!"

Yohachi : "Yaha! Tantangan yang satu ini dijamin bakal memakan waktu berdetik-detik, bermenit-menit, berjam-jam, berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun, ber-"

Hitsugaya : "To the point aja, Yohachi…"

Yohachi : "Okeh! Intinya tantangannya bakal berlangsung lama! Maka kalian baru boleh istirahat sebentar setelah menyelesaikan tantangan khusus."

All players : **"UAPAAAAAAAAAA?"**

4869fans-nikazemaru : **"DENGAN INI PERTANDINGAN DIMULAI!"**

All players : (berlari sekencang-kencangnya)

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Helikopter dan kameramen ikuti mereka!"

Hiruma : "Yahaaaaaaaa! Disini Hiruma Yoichi dari Eyeshield 21 sebagai pilot helikopter!"

Yohachi : "Dan Yohachi Rokukyuu yang nggak dari mana-mana sebagai co-pilot! Kekekeke!"

Heiji : "Hattori Heiji dari Detective Conan sebagai kameramen!"

Sakura : "Juga Haruno Sakura dari Naruto sebagai reporter!"

Hiruma + Yohachi + Heiji + Sakura : **"Helikopter! TAKE OFF!"**

Conan : "WHAT THE…? WHOI! Heiji sialan! Gue komentarnya sendirian, donk?" (teriak ke helikopter yang udah lepas landas)

Riku : "Uuh… Aku juga…"

Hi-chan : "Yeah! Tantangan dari **Aqua van wolf**! Lomba lari dari benua Afrika tepatnya Mesir, melewati check point di Jakarta, Indonesia. Trus lewat Kanada, lewat China, lewat Jepang, lewat India dengan tantangan saat di India, harus menari india dengan sesama peserta di depan Taj Mahal!"

Ichigo : "Eh, anu… Kan itu semua harus melintasi lautan atau samudera yang luas. Itu mereka pake apaan lewatnya?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ya terserah orangnya! Mau renanglah, jalan diatas airlah, nyelamlah, naek kapal… Terserah! Asal sampai tujuan! Toh, kalo ada yang tenggelam atau semacamnya udah ada tim penyelamatnya!"

Yondaime : "Hmm, kami para ninja udah biasa berpergian jauh. Pasti Kakashi bisa. Tak masalah."

Conan : "Kid, mah, tinggal terbang pake Hang Glider. Nggak masalah…"

Hitsugaya : "Para shinigami bisa jalan/lari di atas air… Apalagi Byakuya lumayan jago shunpo. Kurasa tak masalah."

Riku : "Itu artinya hanya dari tim gue yang bermasalah… Sena 'kan manusia biasa."

Mamori : "Hwuah? Sena! Aduh… Bagaimana, nih?"

Yukimitsu : "Umm, mungkin kita bisa membelikan atau menyewakan speedboat untuknya. Eh, tapi pasti mahal…"

Kurita : **"EGH?"**

Karin : "Aduh! Gawat! Kasihan Sena…"

Kid : "Bagaimana kalau kita patungan untuk membelikannya?"

Kotaro : "Ok! Itu baru smart!"

Yamato : "Boleh juga."

Suzuna : "Eh! Eh! Tidak perlu! You-nii udah ngebeliin speedboat yang dirancang khusus untuk Sena, kok!"

Musashi : "Hmm… Dasar, Hiruma…"

-30 menit kemudian-

Sakura : "Yak! Disini Haruno Sakura melaporkan bahwa para peserta sudah hampir mencapai India! Heiji, perlihatkan gambarnya!"

Heiji : (menyorotkan kamera ke bawah)

All players : (lagi di Teluk Benggala)

4869fans-nikazemaru : (buka atlas) "Eh, kenapa mereka nggak lewat jalur daratan aja? Kan lebih deket?"

Hi-chan : "Entahlah…"

Byakuya : (berada diposisi paling depan)

Hitsugaya : "Wow! Kuchiki memimpin di depan!"

Ichigo : "Ayo, Byakuya!"

Sena : (mau menyusul Byakuya pake speedboat-nya)

Riku : "Sena! Ayo, susul dia!"

Mamori + Suzuna : **"SENA!"**

Monta : "Yoooo! Sena!"

Yamato : (pose berwibawa) "Ayo, Kobayakawa Sena."

Shin : "…benda apa yang dinaiki Sena itu?"

Takami : "Speedboat."

Shin : "Apa itu speedboat?"

Sakuraba : "Uuh, itu benda yang tak perlu kau pikirkan, Shin…"

Sena : (berhasil mendahului Byakuya) "…!"

All characters of Eyeshield 21 (except Hiruma) : **"YEEEEEEEEEEY!"**

Sena : "Be-berhasil! A-akhirnya…!" (mesin speedboat tiba-tiba mati) "Eh? **HIEEEEEEEEEEE? BAHAN BAKARNYA HABIS!**"

Byakuya : "Hmph." (senyum kemenangan)

Kaito Kid : "Yeah!" (melintasi Sena dengan riang gembira bersama Hang Glider-nya)

Kakashi : "Duluan ya!" (lari melewati Sena dan speedboat-nya)

Hiruma : "**GAAAAAAAAH! CEBOL SIALAN! PADAHAL UDAH GUE BELIIN SPEEDBOAT!** Itu mahal tau! Expensive! Very expensive, you know?" (nembakin bazooka ke Sena dari helikopter)

Sena : **"HIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** (nemplok ke speedboat-nya sambil gemetaran) **"H-HABISNYA…!"**

Hiruma : **"TAK ADA MAAF BAGIMU!" **(tetep gencar nembaki Sena pake bazooka)

Heiji + Sakura : "Huwaaaaaaaaaa! Helikopternya!" (panik karena helikopternya oleng)

Yohachi : "Kekeke! Tenang ada gue!" (menguasai kemudi)

Hiruma : "Nih! Awas kalo kalah!" (ngelemparin 3 buah jurigen yang berisi bahan bakar)

Sena : (nangkep tu jurigen) "A-arigato!"

Sakura : "Oh, sepertinya peserta lain sudah memasuki kawasan India. Mari kita ke sana! Hiruma!"

Hiruma : "Cih!" (udah menguasai kemudi kembali) (helicopter terbang ke pemain yang udah sampai India)

Yohachi : (buka peta) "Hmm, sebentar lagi sampai ke Taj Mahal… Di Taj Mahal turunkan helikopternya hingga mencapai ketinggian kira-kira 4-5 meter dari tanah."

Hiruma : "Ok."

Sakura : "Yak, kita telah sampai di Taj Mahal!"

Heiji : (menyorotkan kamera ke para peserta)

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Bagus! Sekarang tantangannya! Ayo, nari India dengan sesama peserta!"

Byakuya + Kakashi : (nari India)

Kaito Kid : "Walah? Sena belum datang! Gue sendirian, donk?"

Kakashi : "Bareng kita sekalian aja. Bertiga."

Kaito Kid : "Oke!"

Matsumoto : "Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Threesome!"

Hitsugaya : "Matsumoto! Berisik! Jangan teriak-teriak di deket telinga gue!"

Rukia : "N-Nii-sama…" (terpukau melihat Byakuya nari kayak Shah Rukh Khan) "Ke-kereeeeeen~!"

Naruto : "Wuah? Kakashi-sensei?"

Yondaime : "…!" (nahan ketawa)

Conan : "Ah, no comment! Kid narinya payah banget! Kayak robot kejang-kejang!"

Riku : "Eh? Memang robot bisa kejang-kejang?"

Conan : "Bisa! Iya, kan, Ai?"

Ai Haibara : "Entahlah. Aku pembuat obat, bukan pembuat robot!"

Sakura : "Ah! Sena sudah datang!"

Sena : "Hah… Hhh… Capek…" (ngos-ngosan) "Hieeeeeeeeee?" (syok lihat Byakuya, Kakashi, dan Kaito Kid nari India)

Kaito Kid : "Eh! Udah datang rupanya! Ayo!"

Sena : "Uh, iya…" (nari India sama Kid)

Yondaime : **"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** (ngakak lihat Kakashi yang masih nari India sama Byakuya dengan lemah gemulai -?-)

Ichigo : **"GYAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"** (ngakak lihat Byakuya nari India dengan khidmat) **"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! B-BYA-KU-YA… GYAHAHAHAHA! NGGAK BISA BERHENTI! HWAHAHAHAHA! HIHIHIHIHIHIHI! HUHUHUHUHUHU! HEHEHEHEHEHE! HOHOHOHOHOHO!"** (mulai gila)

Hitsugaya : "Adakah orang yang waras disini?"

Ichigo : **"HOHOHOHO! HEHEHEHE! HUHUHUHU! HIHIHIHIHI! HAHAHAHA!"** (tambah gila)

Hitsugaya : "Berisik!" (ngelakban mulut Ichigo)

Ichigo : **"MMMPH! MMMH!"** (mulut udah ditempelin lakban 50 lapis dan tangannya diiket di kursi sama Hitsugaya)

Riku : "Apa nggak kebanyakan? 1 aja cukup, kan, lakbannya?"

Hitsugaya : "Apanya?" (senyum innocent sambil ambil gulungan lakban dan tali baru buat ditempelin ke mulut Yondaime yang masih ketawa ngakak)

Riku : "Ngg, nggak…" (bisik-bisik ke Conan) "Dia mengerikan!"

Conan : (bisik-bisik ke Riku) "Iya! Kau benar! Luarnya aja imut! Dalamnya sadis!"

Hitsugaya : (entah sejak kapan udah dibelakang Conan dan Riku) "Wah, wah… Kalian juga mau ya?" (memamerkan lakban dan gunting ditangannya) "Hmmm?" (senyum innocent dengan aura horror dibelakang)

Yondaime : "Mmmmph~!" (udah dilakban 55 lapis dan diiket sama Hitsugaya)

Riku + Conan : (merinding) "E-enggak…!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Wuah? Yondaime-sama? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" (lebay)

Hi-chan : "Hei, hei, semua peserta udah selesai, tuh!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Uh, iya juga! Yak! Ini pemenangnya!"

Kuchiki Byakuya

Hatake Kakashi

Kobayakawa Sena (tidak disangka ni anak pinter banget nari India)

Kaito Kid

* * *

Hi-chan : "Yak! Next dari **Kirazu Haruka & Hitsu-chan**! Tantangan mereka intinya sama, jadi digabung! Sakura-chan, katakan apa tantangannya!"

Sakura : "Baiklah! Tantangannya adalah lomba adu cepat dari Jepang (Tokyo, Menara Tokyo) ke Indonesia (Jakarta, Monas) sambil pake baju renang, doang!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Fufufufu, bakalan seru, nih…" (grin) "Harusnya yang ikutan Hitsu-chan, nih!"

Hitsugaya : **"Hah?"** (ngancem 4869fans-nikazemaru pakai lakban yang baru dipakai ngelakban Riku dan Conan) "Ngomong apa loe?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Uuuh… Nggak…" (sweatdrop)

Hi-chan : "What? Semua komentator yang ada disini dia lakban dan diikat!"

Naruto : "Komentator yang tersisa hanya Gaara dan dia sendiri…" (sweatdrop)

Gaara : "Biar aku yang berkomentar…"

Naruto + 4869fans-nikazemaru : **"DIA NGOMONG!"**

Hi-chan : "Ya iyalah!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Nggak gitu… Tapi, ini pertama kalinya Gaara ngomong! Di 2 chapter kemarin dia nggak ngomong blas! Akhirnya Tuan Gaara ngomong juga~! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa~! Gaara gue fans beratmu~!"

Sakura : "Hei, hei, jangan ribut, dong! Para peserta udah mau mulai, tuh!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ehem. Oke, pandu mereka ya, Sakura!"

Sakura : "Sip!"

Hiruma : "Kekeke! Ini baju renang kalian, para peserta sialan!" (ngelemparin baju renang dari helicopter ke peserta)

Hi-chan : "Karena nggak dijelasin pake baju renang apa. Jadi, yang kami sediain ya baju renang buat cowok a.k.a celana renang!"

Kaito Kid : "Celana renang, sih, celana renang… Tapi, ini…" (nunjuk celana renangnya yang bergambar Dora the Explorer) "Kenapa gambarnya Dora?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Oh! Soalnya semua celana renang itu yang beli Hi-chan! Jadi, gue nggak tau!" (grin)

Sena : "Uuuh… Punyaku gambar… Upin dan Ipin?" (sweatdrop)

Byakuya : "Hmm…" (tetep cool walau pakai celana renang gambar SpongeBob)

Kakashi : "Rasanya aku pengen mati…" (syok mendapati dirinya pakai celana renang gambar Sule -?-)

Hi-chan : "Lucu, kan?" (innocent)

All players (except Byakuya) : **"LUCU DARI HONGKONG?"**

Yohachi : "Berisik lu pada! Kalian milih lari pake celana renang itu atau nggak pakai apa-apa?"

Ichigo + Yondaime : (pengen ketawain Kakashi ma Byakuya tapi mulut masih dilakban) **"MMMH! MHHH!"**

All players : (udah siap di Tokyo Tower)

Sakura : "Siaaaaaaaaaaap!"

Hiruma : **"YA-HAAAAAAAAAAA!"** (nembakin bazooka)

All players : (mulai lari)

Sakura : "Yak, bisa kita lihat para peserta sudah mulai berlari! Heiji!"

Heiji : (menyorotkan kamera ke arah peserta)

Sakura : "Para peserta kita nampak sedang berlomba-lomba menuju pelabuhan! Yah, antara Jepang dan Indonesia memang dibatasi oleh laut yang sangaaaaaat luas!"

Yohachi : "Rute yang harus mereka lewati adalah Samudera Pasifik, Laut Cina Selatan, Laut Jawa… Lalu mereka sampai di Pulau Jawa tempat Monas berada! Atau kalau mau mereka bisa melewati pulau-pulau… Rutenya Kepulauan Ryukyu, Pulau Formosa, Filifina, Pulau Kalimantan, Laut Jawa! Yaaaaaah, tapi terserah pesertanyalah! Yang penting mereka nyampai!"

XXX : (tiba-tiba muncul di dekat meja komentator) "Huh! Acara macam apa ini? Kenapa kita harus kesini?"

YYY : "Karena pada undangan yang dikirimkan, telah ditempelkan stiker kerajaan dan ditandai 'sangat penting' oleh ratu sendiri, tuan."

Hitsugaya : (noleh ke XXX dan YYY) "Huh? Siapa kalian? Dari anime/manga mana?"

Togano : "Ah! Rasanya aku pernah lihat kalian… Kalau nggak salah dari anime/manga…" (mikir)

Hi-chan : (noleh ke YYY) **"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~! SEBASTIAN-CHAN!"** (nemplok ke YYY)

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Yak! Saudara-saudara sekalian! Marilah kita sambut komentator baru kita… Dari Kuroshitsuji a.k.a Black Butler! Si tuan muda yang _arrogant_ tapi imut, Ciel Phantomhive, dan sang butler iblis yang _cool_ tapi maniak kucing kayak gue, Sebastian Mi-eh-Si-mmm…" (mengingat) **"Sebastian Sifilis!"** (langsung dihajar sama Sebastian FC)

Hi-chan : (nonjok 4869fans-nikazemaru) **"BUKAN 'SIFILIS'! TAPI, 'MICHAELIS'! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGGANTI NAMA SEBASTIAN-CHAN!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Gomenasai! Habisnya… Namanya susah banget! Gue lupa! Lagi pula gue nggak ngefans sama siapa-siapa di Kuroshitsuji!" (noleh ke Ciel dan Sebastian) "Baiklah, silakan kalian menduduki kursi komentator! Kursi kalian ada di samping Bleach! Silakan kalian berkenalan dahulu dengan komentator yang lain!"

Ciel & Sebastian : (duduk dikursi yang udah disediakan)

Sakura : "Disini Sakura Haruno melaporkan, para peserta sudah mencapai Laut Jawa! Kobayakawa Sena sekarang memimpin didepan! Disusul Kakashi-sensei, Kaito Kid, dan Kuchiki Byakuya!"

Hitsugaya : "Eh? Mustahil! Mana mungkin Kuchiki-taichou…!" (menggebrak meja dengan tiba-tiba)

Ciel : (lagi minum langsung tersedak karena kaget) "Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Sebastian : "Lord!" (nepuk-nepuk punggung Ciel)

Hitsugaya : "Uh, sorry…"

Sakura : "Itu karena Kuchiki Byakuya tadi sempat terpeleset… Sepertinya itu membuatnya cedera ringan."

Rukia : "Apa? Nii-sama? Unohana-taichou! Tolong Nii-sama!"

Hi-chan : "Nggak bisa! Pemain baru boleh mendapat pelayanan dokter setelah sampai di finish!"

Gaara : "Kakashi sedang berjuang untuk mengejar cowok yang bernama Seno itu…"

Suzuna : "Yang benar itu Sena!" (nendang Gaara pakai in-line skate-nya)

Gaara : (mulut Suzuna langsung disumpelin pasir) "Taulah… Mau Sena, Seno, Sono, maupun Sene… Pokoknya cowok yang itu!"

Riku : "Wow, Sena sudah mulai jago mengendalikan speedboatnya!"

Ichigo : "Wah! Keren, tuh!"

Yondaime : "Gue juga pengen, tuh, yang begituan!"

Conan : "Ah, ngendalikan speedboat, mah, gue juga bisa!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Lho? Kalian, kok, udah bisa ngomong? Lakbannya mana? Dimakan?"

Riku : "Enak aja! Ya udah kita copotlah!"

Ichigo : "Emangnya kami manusia pemakan lakban?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Yaah… Siapa tau aja doyan…"

Hi-chan : "Kok, bisa? Kan diikat?"

Yondaime + Ichigo + Riku + Conan : (aura hitam, trus berpose keren) "Pria sejati punya caranya sendiri…"

4869fans-nikazemaru + Hi-chan : (sweatdrop)

Ciel : "Lama-lama aku bisa ketularan nggak waras disini…"

Sebastian : "…" (nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa)

Kaito Kid : "Sialan! Gue harus bisa jadi nomer 1! Tapi, mana, nich, anginnya? Kalo nggak ada anginnya gue juga nggak bisa apa-apa!"

Sena : "A-aku memimpin! Yeah!" (kecepatan penuh)

Byakuya : "…" (bershunpo sambil meringis kesakitan)

Kakashi : "…" (berlari sambil baca buku Icha Icha)

Yohachi : "Yahuuuuuy! Kita hampir sampai ke Jakarta! Tempat Monas berada!"

All players : (langsung kecepatan penuh)

-Jakarta-

All players (except Kaito Kid) : (segera berlari dan berlomba-lomba untuk sampai ke Monas)

Anak kecil : "Mama, mama! Kenapa kakak-kakak itu cuma pakai celana?"

Ibu Si Anak Kecil : "Jangan dilihat, sayang." (nutup mata anaknya)

Cewek ABG 1 : (lagi nongkrong di halte, all players lewat) "Eh! Wow! OMG! Cowok itu tadi keren banget!"

Cewek ABG 2 : "Hah? Yang mana? Yang mana?"

Cewek ABG 1 : "Itu, yang pake celana gambar SpongeBob! Gila, cakep banget! Tapi, sayang ya nggak waras…"

Cewek ABG 2 : "Kasihan ya… Masih muda udah gila…"

Cewek ABG 1 : "Cara ngomong elo kayak nenek gue aja…"

Cewek ABG 2 : "Emang…"

Cewek ABG 1 : **"HAH?"**

Cewek ABG 2 : "Gue nenek elo!" (buka penyamaran)

Cewek ABG 1 : (pingsan)

Sakura : "Yak! Seluruh peserta tinggal 10 meter dari Monas! Siapakah yang akan sampai duluan?"

Sena : (kecepatan agak menurun karena kecapekan dan cuaca yang panas)

Byakuya : (ngesot dengan menggunakan shunpo -kayak gimana tuh?-)

Kakashi : (berlari dengan penuh semangat tanpa peduli orang-orang sekitar lagi meliriknya gara-gara pake celana gambar Sule)

Kaito Kid : "Panasnya…!" (kipas-kipas) "Nggak ada angin pula! Pasti kalah, nih! Ah, gue beli es cendol aja!" (udah nyerah trus belok ke tukang es cendol)

Sakura : "Oww, sepertinya Kaito Kid sudah menyerah!"

Conan : **"APAAAAAA?"**

Heiji : **"HEI! YANG BENAR SAJA? ELO ITU MEWAKILI ANIME/MANGA SENDIRI! MASA NYERAH GITU AJA?"**

Sakura : "Eh! H-he-hei! Heiji! Awas, kameranya! **Kameranya!**"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Woi, Heiji! Hati-hati pegang kameranya! Itu mahal tau! Gue aja itu hasil nyolong!"

Hi-chan : "Kayaknya ada yang baru ngakui kejahatannya…"

Sebastian : "Hmm, sepertinya mereka sudah sampai…"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Oh, bener juga! Berikut hasilnya!"

Hatake Kakashi

Kobayakawa Sena

Kuchiki Byakuya

Kaito Kid = menyerah sebelum sampai finish

* * *

Ciel : "Hei! Karena anime/mangaku muncul di show ini, apakah kami juga nantinya harus mengirimkan wakil dalam perlombaan berikutnya?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Nggak! Kalian nggak ikut! Kalau ikut keenakan, dong! Pasti wakil kalian nanti Sebastian! Sebastian kan iblis yang nggak bisa mati, tahan banting, dan serba bisa! Jadinya big 'NO'!"

Ciel : "Cih!"

Sebastian : "Rasanya saya mengerti." (senyum)

Hi-chan : "Ya! Ya! Kalau ntar Sebastian-chan ikut, jadi nggak seru, dong! Yang menang Sebastian-chan melulu!"

Hitsugaya : "Eh? Dia beneran bisa apa saja?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Be quiet, everyone! We will start our next dare! **Hatake Nadd**! Lari keliling Jepang cuma pake boxer nggak boleh kaos!"

All players : **"APUA?"**

Hi-chan : "Nggak usah ganti! Sekalian aja pake celana renang itu! Boxer sama celana renang ntuh kan sama aja!"

Kakashi : "Hah? Apa kata dunia gue lari-lari pake celana beginian? Bisa malu seumur hidup gue!"

Ichigo : "By the way bus way in the way, kok, Byakuya keliatannya dari tadi nggak komentar apa-apa soal celananya ya?"

Rukia : "Eh, umm…"

Matsumoto : "Rukia-chan? Kau tahu?"

Rukia : "Sebenarnya… Nii-sama… fans beratnya… SpongeBob Squarepants…" (blush)

All Bleach Characters (except Rukia & Byakuya) : **"APAAAAAAAAA? YANG BENER?"**

Yondaime : "Hei, hei… Kapan, nih, mulainya kalo begini?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Oke! Yohachi! Bagaimana situasinya?"

Yohachi : "Hmm, para peserta sepertinya sudah siap! Kaki Byakuya juga sudah dirawat sama Unohana-taichou!"

Heiji : "Kaito Kid bahkan sudah menghabiskan 2 galon es cendol…"

Sakura : (sweatdrop) "Tapi… Wajar saja, sih… Di sini panas!"

Hiruma : "Kekekeke! Sekarang kita ke Jepang! **Ya-haaa!**"

Riku : "Hhh, aku capek banget…" (kepala tepar di atas meja komentator) "Ngantuk…!"

Conan : "Ya tidur aja!"

Hitsugaya : "Mau tidur dipangkuanku?"

Riku : (blush) "Uh, nggak, deh… Aku nggak begitu ngantuk, kok!"

Sakura : "Lapar! Eh… **LAPOR!** Para peserta siap berangkat!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Akhirnya…! Oke! Siap? MULAI!"

Ciel : "Lapar! Apa disini tidak ada yang bisa dimakan?"

Hi-chan : "Oh! Dapurnya ada dibelakang! Disana ada beberapa makanan ringan!"

Sebastian : "Biar saya buatkan kudapan."

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Nggak usah! Disini aja! Di dapur udah ada kokinya! Untuk kudapan kami sudah punya Monica Adenaur dari Yakitate! Japan. Monica! Tolong ya!"

Monica : "Oke!"

Ciel : "Kalo bisa yang cepet ya! Lapar berat, nih!"

Ichigo : "Mau keripik kentang? Gue punya, nih! Ambil aja kalo mau!"

Ciel : "Oh, terima kasih!" (baru makan 6 keripik, keripik kentangnya diambil Sebastian) "Ah! Apaan, sih, Sebastian? Lagi asyik makan juga!"

Sebastian : "Tidak boleh… Anda tidak boleh makan snack sembarangan! Ini banyak mengandung zat pengawet… Anda bisa serak atau kena radang tenggorokan!" (keripik kentangnya dilempar ke tempat sampah)

Ichigo : "Keripik kentang gue! Tidaaaaaak!"

Ciel : "Ugh!" (cemberut)

Hitsugaya : "Kalau permen? Aku punya banyak permen dari Ukitake! Kamu suka permen nggak?" (ngeluarin kantung permen)

Ciel : (mata berbinar-binar) "A-aku suka permen!"

Hitsugaya : _Akhirnya permen dari Ukitake ada yang bakal ngabisin! _"Baiklah, mau rasa apa?" (merogoh kedalam kantong)

Ciel : "Karamel!"

Hitsugaya : "Nih!" (ngasih ke Ciel) "Kamu juga mau, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo : "Uuuh… Gue mau yang cokelat." (ambil permen rasa cokelat dari kantong)

Hitsugaya : "Nih, permen kopi buat Riku biar nggak ngantuk!" (ngasih permen kopi ke Riku)

Riku : "Oh! Eh, terima kasih!"

Conan : "Gue juga mau yang kopi!"

Yondaime : "Boleh minta yang jeruk?"

Gaara : "Mint…"

Naruto : "Ada yang rasa ramen?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : **"MANA ADA? BIKIN AJA SENDIRI PERMEN RASA RAMEN!"**

Naruto : "Ehehe, aku rasa vanilla, deh…"

Hi-chan : "Aku cokelat susu!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Gue sekalian! Yang strawberry, dong!"

Sakura : "Hei! Hei! Hallowen masih lama! Ngapain bagi-bagi permen sekarang?"

Naruto : "Yaaah, buat selingan… Kan masih lama mereka selesai…"

Sakura : "Masih lama apanya? Mereka hampir nyampai, tuh!"

Ichigo : "Uh! Wow! Byakuya bershunpo dengan kecepatan penuh! Keren!"

Yondaime : "Ayo, Kakashi!"

Riku : "Sena! Ayo, cepat!"

Conan : "Cepetan maling sialan!"

Byakuya + Kakashi : (bersaing)

Sena : (menambah kecepatan)

Kaito Kid : "Ayo, angin! Bertiuplah lebih kencang!" (angin bertiup kencang) "Yak! Bagus! Dengan ini gue bisa menyusul!"

Ciel : (asyik dengan permennya) "Mmm…"

Sebastian : "Oh! Hebat juga…"

4869fans-nikazemaru : **"OKEH! INILAH PEMENANGNYA!"**

Kaito Kid

Kuchiki Byakuya = Hatake Kakashi = Kobayakawa Sena

* * *

Hi-chan : "Keren… Byakuya, Kakashi, dan Sena sampai di finishnya bersama!"

Ichigo : "Uuh, kayaknya mereka udah janjian."

Riku : "Iya, pasti mereka janjian…"

Sakura : "Baiklah, sekarang tantangan dari **S€n-cHn**! Lari dari kutub utara ke kutub selatan lalu balik lagi ke kutub utara. Oke! Sekarang semuanya bersiap~! 3! 2! 1! **MULAI!**"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Hei! Kan, countdown itu tugas gue sebagai MC!"

Sakura : "Biarin! Dari tadi gue elo kacangin, sih!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Oya, karena dari Kutub Utara dan Kutub Selatan itu terbentang laut nan luas, maka perlombaan ini dirangkap dengan tantangan dari **deGAara-lover**! Lomba lari di atas air!"

Sakura : "Karena itu, para peserta pada awalnya, yaitu pas dari kutub utara ke selatan, mereka nggak boleh pakai alat bantu saat di laut! Baru pas kembalinya pake alat bantu!" (ngelihat ke arah peserta) "Oh! Gila! Kayaknya para peserta sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan beruang kutub!"

Hi-chan : **"OMG! OMG! BERUANG KUTUB!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru : **"LUCUUUUUUU~!"** (memotret para beruang kutub yang ada di layar)

Hi-chan : **"BULUNYA TEBEL~! GENDUT! LUCUUU~!"**

Hitsugaya : "Lucu apanya?"

Sena : **"HIEEEEEEE~! BERUANG!"** (mundur-mundur)

Byakuya : "…" (dalam hati : _OMG! BERUANG, CUY! BERUANG BENERAN!_)

Kakashi : "Cih! Apa boleh buat! **CHIDORI!**" (berlari sambil membunuh para beruang yang menyerangnya)

Kaito Kid : **"NO PROBLEM!"** (terbang pakai Hang Glider tanpa masalah)

Byakuya : "Chire, Senbonzakura…" (beruang yang ada dihadapannya tewas) "Hmm." (bershunpo)

Sena : **"HIEEEEEEEEEEEE~!"** (lari dan menghindar dari beruang dengan kecepatan cahaya)

Ichigo : **"AYO, BYAKUYA!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Yak! Sekarang para peserta akan mendekati laut! Semuanya nggak boleh pakai alat bantu! Harus coba lari diatas air! Baru kalo terdesak kami kasih pelampung buat renang sampai ke kutub selatan."

Kaito Kid : "What? Renang? Beku, dong, kita?"

Hi-chan : "Buat kalian yang nggak punya kemampuan jalan di atas air, sih… Iya…"

Byakuya : "…" (bershunpo dengan mudah di atas air)

Kakashi : "Syalalala~!" (berlari diatas air)

Kaito Kid : (mencoba berlari diatas air, dan yang tentu saja… GAGAL!) **"GYAAAAAAAA!"** (tenggelam)

Sena : (tenggelam juga) **"HIEEEEEEEE~! MEMANG MUSTAHIL!"**

Hi-chan : "Tim penyelamat Topi Jerami!"

Luffy : "Gomu! Gomu! Gomu! Gomu!" (melemparkan 2 jaket pelampung ke Kaito Kid dan Sena)

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Sudah jelas begini hasilnya…"

Kuchiki Byakuya

Hatake Kakashi

Kobayakawa Sena

Kaito Kid

Pentagram : (masuk ke studio) "Maaf kami terlambat."

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Telat banget! Masa baru dateng di chapter 4 part 2, sih?"

Clifford : "Katanya pesawatnya sedang dalam perbaikan! Kami ini saja naik helicopter pribadinya Mr. Don karena terpaksa!"

Hi-chan : "Wah! Klipot!"

Clifford : (melotot) **"YANG BENER 'CLIFFORD'!"**

Hi-chan : "Tali pot?"

Clifford : "Clifford!" (kesabaran menipis)

Hi-chan : "Melotot?"

Clifford : **"CLIFFORD!"** (mata hampir copot gara-gara terlalu melotot)

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Sabar, Kamprot… Namanya juga anak kecil… Salah sendiri namamu susah diucapinnya."

Clifford : **"CLIFFORD!"** (meledak)

Panther : (sweatdrop) "Anu, sebenarnya kami mau naik pesawat sendiri, tapi Mr. Don memaksa kita ikut!"

Hi-chan : "Ah! Ada Panter juga!"

Panther : "Uuh, namaku Panther… Tapi, nggak apa-apa, deh!" (senyum)

Bud Walker : "Kami sekalian mau menemani Mr. Don cari maid dan pacar!" (celingak-celinguk) "Wah, banyak banget cewek cantik dan seksi disini! Mr. Don, salah satu dari mereka buatku ya?"

Mr. Don : "Huh, tak masalah. Pilih saja sesukamu."

Hi-chan : "Wuaaaaaah! Ada juga si pria berotot putra presiden! **Mercon!**"

Mr. Don : "…" (hasrat ingin membunuh Hi-chan)

Bud Walker : "Euh, sabar, Mr. Don… Dia 'kan cuma anak kecil…"

Tatanka : (duduk di tempat yang kosong dengan tenang)

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ahoi! Sepertinya para peserta sudah sampai kutub selatan! Ayo, semuanya! Semangat!"

Sena : (dengan ahli mengemudikan speedboatnya sambil menghindari gunung es yang ada dilautan)

Kaito Kid : (naik Hang Glider sambil asyik minum-minum)

Byakuya : (bershunpo sambil membersihkan rambut hitam berkilaunya dari salju)

Kakashi : (berlari sambil menamatkan Icha Icha Paradise untuk ke-100 kalinya)

Yohachi : "Uh, oh! OMG! Emergency! Para peserta akan melintasi daerah yang lapisan ozonnya berlubang!"

Sakura : "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~! Ada yang bawa TOA, nggak? Kita perlu ngasih tau para peserta!"

Hiruma : "Nggak usah! Heh, Yohachi, pegang kendalinya!"

Yohachi : "Yes, sir!" (ambil alih kemudi)

Hiruma : (mengarahkan moncong bazookanya ke hadapan para peserta) **"YA-HAAAAAA!"**

All players : **"!"** (kaget trus reflek berbelok)

Sena : "Hi-Hiruma-san? A-ada apa?"

Hiruma : (tetep nembak)

Kaito Kid : "Ugyaaaaaaaa~!" (nyaris kena) "O-oh iya! Gue inget! Kalo nggak salah, beberapa ratus meter dari sini adalah lokasi lapisan ozon yang udah berlubang itu!"

Kakashi : "Hah? Bahaya, dong?"

Byakuya : "Hmm, itu artinya kita harus berbelok hingga mendapat jalur yang aman!"

Sena : "Eeeh… Anu, aman itu sampai berapa meter?"

Kaito Kid : "Waduh, iya juga… Gue lupa berapa diameternya daerah yang berlubang itu!"

Sena : "Ba-bagaimana i-**AWW!**" (ada sebuah benda yang jatuh dan membentur kepalanya) "Apa ini? Oh! Ini peta! Uuh, ada coret-coretan spidolnya… Mmm, coretan berbentuk lingkaran yang diblok ini mungkin lokasi ozon yang lubang… Trus yang silang ini lokasi kita sekarang."

Kakashi : "Hmm, hmm… Kalau gitu kita harus menuju ke arah sini sekitar 3 km…"

Kaito Kid : "Oh, gitu ya… Ok!"

Byakuya : (angguk-angguk)

Sena : **"Yak! Set! Hut! Hut!"**

All players : (kembali melanjutkan perlombaan)

Heiji : "Wah, bagus juga caramu untuk mengingatkan mereka!"

Hiruma : "Kekeke, tentu saja!" (ambil alih kemudi lagi)

Yohachi : "Kekeke, untung gue punya banyak peta dan atlas!" (ambil peta dan atlas baru yang ada di ranselnya) "Yup, sekarang kita juga harus berbelok untuk menghindari daerah yang ozonnya berlubang itu."

Sakura : "Tapi, untung ya kita ingat soal itu! Coba kalau tidak, pasti para peserta dan kita sudah mati. Yohachi ternyata baik ya, mau ngasih tau kita soal itu."

Yohachi : "Kekekeke, sebenernya mau gue biarin. Tapi, gue diancam sama author, jadi gue buka mulut."

Hiruma : "Kekeke, kita berdua sebenernya juga nggak mau ngasih tau mereka! Biar aja mereka mati!"

Yohachi : **"Kekekeke!"**

Hiruma : **"Kekekeke!"**

Sakura + Heiji : "…tak adakah yang waras disini?"

Hi-chan : "Yak! Semua sudah sampai finish! Berikut daftar pemenangnya!"

Kobayakawa Sena

Kaito Kid

Kuchiki Byakuya

Hatake Kakashi

* * *

Hitsugaya : "Ini show apa masih panjang? Gue pengin cepet ganti baju, nih!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Masih puaaaaanjang! Kalau mau ganti baju, ya silakan! Tapi, ntar keluarnya pakai baju cheerleader ya!"

Hitsugaya : (melotot) "Amit-amit!"

Hi-chan : "Kalau pakai furisode? Mau nggak? Masih mending, lho, dari pada pakai seragam sailor yang super mini and ketat itu…"

Ichigo : "Iya, Toshiro! Mending pake itu aja! Dari pada begitu!"

Hitsugaya : (menghela nafas) "Iya, deh… Mana furisodenya?"

Matsumoto : "Ini, taichou! Ayo, saya anterin ke ruang ganti!" (senyum jahil)

Hitsugaya : "A-apa? Nggak mau! Gue mau ganti baju sendiri!"

Matsumoto : "Ohohoho… Nggak usah malu-malu, taichou… Yumichika! Bantu gue!"

Yumichika : "Ok!" (ikut bantu narik Hitsugaya yang berpegangan ke meja)

Hitsugaya : **"Noooooooo!"** (pegangannya di meja lepas, langsung diseret ke ruang ganti oleh Matsumoto dan Yumichika)

Suzuna : "Yaaaaa! Kayaknya asyik! Aku ikut, dong!"

Matsumoto : "Ayo! Ayo! Yang mau ikut, silakan~!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : **"GUE IKUUUT!"** (ditahan Hi-chan)

Hi-chan : "No way! Nggak akan gue biarin! Masa gue jadi host sendirian?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : (cemberut)

Heiji : "Baiklah! Sekarang tantangan dari **Agehanami-chan**! Lari dari Jepang ke patung Liberty di Amerika! Yosh! Langsung saja!"

Hi-chan : "Lho? Reporternya kan Sakura?"

Heiji : "Sakura katanya mau istirahat! Jadi, sekarang kita tukar posisi. Dia yang bawa kamera, gue reporternya."

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ooh… Ya udah… Suka-suka kalianlah!"

Heiji : "Oke! Sekarang semuanya nampak sudah mulai berlomba-lomba. Ayo, Kaito Kid! **KALAHIN SEMUANYA! KALO NGGAK GUE BUNUH ELO DENGAN JURUS KENDO ANDALANKU! TUSUKAN MAUT~!**"

Sakura : "Jangan lebay, please!" (jitak Heiji) "Eh, tapi… **AYO, GURU KAKASHI! BALAP SEMUANYA! KALO PERLU, BUNUH MEREKA SEKALIAN! PAKAI CHIDORI!**"

Hi-chan : "He-hei! Hati-hati! Kameranya goyang, nih! Kita jadi nggak bisa nonton dengan jelas…!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : **"WHOII! GUE MUTILASI KALIAN BERDUA KALO TU KAMERA JATUH TRUS HANCUR!" **(nendang-nendang layar monitor)

Ichigo : "Oi, oi… Elo malah lebih parah… Layar monitor gede kayak gitu bukannya mahal banget?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Soalnya ni monitor sponsor dari Perusahaan Funtom! Jadi, nggak masalah! Kan, Ciel pasti bakal ngasih lagi!"

Ciel : "Hah? Enak banget kamu kalo ngomong? Jangan mentang-mentang hasil sponsor ya!"

Sebastian : "Fufufu, perlu saya bereskan, my Lord?"

Yohachi : "Duo Yo-chi melapor! Situasi aman terkendali! Heiji dan Sakura sudah kami bereskan! **YA-HAAAAAAAAA!**"

Mamori : "Duo Yo-chi?"

Riku : "Mmm, mungkin diambil dari nama kecil mereka berdua yang awal dan akhirnya dibaca sama… **YO**ha**CHI** dan **YO**i**CHI**! Duo Yo-chi!"

Monta : "Mukyaaaaaa! Jadi, begini ya yang namanya duo setan bersatu?"

Hiruma : **"Kekekekeke!"**

Yohachi : **"Kekekekeke!"**

Heiji + Sakura : "…!" (gemetaran sambil berpelukan gara-gara ditodong bazooka sama duo Yo-chi)

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Lho? Kalo kalian nodong mereka senjata… Gimana cara kalian ngendaliin helikopternya?"

Hiruma : "Kekekeke, gue bisa ngendaliin pake kaki dan tanpa melihat…"

Hi-chan : "Wow! Keren, bo!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Kyaaaaaaa~! Hiruma-sama emang hebat!"

Heiji : "Egh! Lapor! Sepertinya para peserta sudah hampir mencapai patung Liberty!"

Kaito Kid : "Yihaaaaaaa!" (naik kuda pacuan)

Conan : "Kuda dari mana, tuh?"

Ai Haibara : "Sudah pasti dia mencurinya."

Kaito Kid : "Ufufufu, kali ini nggak akan ada yang bisa ngalahin gue! Ayo, my horse! Speed max!"

Monta : **"Mukyaaa! Itu kata-kataku!"**

Sena : "Hosh, hosh…! Capek banget! Aku rasanya mau pingsan! Dari tadi lari mulu!"

Kakashi : "Hmm, tapi masih mending. Kamu kan tiap lewat laut naik speedboat. Lha, gue sama Byakuya?"

Byakuya : "Tapi, masih enakan tu maling… Dia pakai banyak alat."

Sena + Byakuya + Kakashi : (hening lalu saling berpandangan)

Sena : (menyeringai) **"Kekekekeke… Bagaimana kalau kita jatuhkan dia?"** (aura hitam)

Riku + Kurita + Monta + Panther + 3 bersaudara HA-HA : **"HITAM! SENA JADI HITAM!"**

Kakashi : (tersenyum licik) **"Ufufufu, bagus juga idemu…" **(aura hitam juga keluar)

Sakura + Naruto : **"GYAAAAAAAA! GURU KAKASHI JUGA IKUTAN JADI HITAM!"**

Byakuya : (evil grin) **"Khukhukhukhu… Aku setuju…"** (aura hitamnya ikut-ikutan keluar)

Renji : **"MU-MUSTAHIL! TAICHOU…!"**

Ichigo : **"NG-NGGAK MUNGKIN! BYAKUYA JADI HITAM!"**

Rukia : "Ni-Nii-sama…!" (pingsan)

Ichimaru Gin : (matanya terbuka lebar, seringaiannya hilang) **"BERANI-BERANINYA MEREKA MENIRU SENYUM MANISKU YANG TAK TERTANDINGI!"** (GR tingkat tinggi)

4869fans-nikazemaru + Hi-chan : "…" (nggak bisa komentar apa-apa)

Yohachi + Hiruma : (memotret adegan langka tersebut)

Sena : **"HUDDLE!"**

Kakashi + Byakuya : (ngumpul bareng Sena terus nyusun strategi)

Sena : "Jadi, gini… Gitu… Begini… Trus begeto… Understand?"

Kakashi + Byakuya : **"YES, SIR!"**

Sena : **"SET! HUT! HUT!"**

Kakashi + Byakuya : **"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!"**

Kaito Kid : (nengok belakang) **"GYAAAAAAAAAAA! MAU APA KALIAN?"**

Kakashi : **"CHIDORI~!"**

Byakuya : **"BANKAI! SENBONZAKURA, KAGEYOSHI!"**

Sena : (minum obat kuatnya Amino Cyborg, badan jadi kekar) **"TRIDENT TACKLE!"**

Kaito Kid : **"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"** (terlempar sampai ke Antartika)

Byakuya : **"Khukhukhu… Dengan begini kecoak sialan itu sudah pergi… Kita menang!"**

Sena : **"Kekekeke, tentu saja… Rencana jeniusku ini memang tak akan terkalahkan…"**

Kakashi : **"Ufufufu… Kita memang orang yang paling kuat…"**

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Eh… Mmm, anu… Jadi, begini hasilnya…"

Kobayakawa Sena = Hatake Kakashi = Kuchiki Byakuya

Kaito Kid

* * *

Sakura : "Yak! Tantangan keliling dunia terakhir! Dari **ShinigamiDevils**! Yaitu lari sehat dari TPU, pasar, mall, kantor polisi, sampai gedung putih…"

Ciel : "Hmm, ini belum selesai juga? Udah malem, nih…"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ohohoho, aku emang sengaja… Biar kesan saat melewati TPU-nya lebih… terasa…" (mengendap-endap dibelakang Hi-chan) "Ihihihihihi…"

Hi-chan : **"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MAMAAAAAAAAAA!"** (terlonjak dan langsung nemplok Sebastian)

Sebastian : "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" (menyeringai, taringnya kelihatan dan berdarah-darah)

Hi-chan : **"DRAKULA!"**

Matsumoto : "Oh! Sebastian-chan emang ntar bertugas sebagai penguji nyali para peserta pas lewat TPU! Yang lainnya juga ikut bantu!"

Yondaime : "Ah! Kebetulan! Mana komentator idola kita, Toushi-chan?"

Kushina : **"EHEM!"** (udah nyiapin kunai)

Yondaime : "Be-bercanda, kok, say!"

Matsumoto : "Nyaris lupa! Ayo, taichou! Keluar!"

Hitsugaya : "Huuh… Gue nggak menyangka kalo gue setuju pake baju beginian!" (keluar dari ruang ganti dengan memakai furisode nan indah)

Ran + Kazuha + Aoko : "Wah! Kawaii!" (deketin Hitsugaya)

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Kyaaaaaaa~! Hitsu-chan imut!" (motret Hitsugaya)

Suzuna : "Yaaaaa! Inilah _masterpiece_ku dan RangRang!"

Mr. Don : "Be-benarkah yang kulihat ini?" (dekatin Hitsugaya) "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku, oh, my little snow fairy…"

Hitsugaya : "Ogah!" (gampar Mr. Don trus balik ke kursi komentator)

Mr. Don : "Love you too, my angel…"

Panther : "What? Ada apa dengan Mr. Don? Baru kali ini ku lihat dia begitu!"

Sakura : "Ahoi! Para peserta sudah siap untuk rute malam ini!"

Yohachi : "Masing-masing udah gue kasih peta dan helm yang bersenter… Gue juga udah nyiapin liang kubur buat mereka di TPU!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Uuh… Itu, sih, nggak usah…"

Hi-chan : **"YAK! ONE! TWO! THREE! GO!"**

All players : (lari)

Pocong : (nongol dihadapan Sena, dkk.) "Hallo, bro!"

Sena : **"HIEEEEEEEEEEE!"** (langsung menerjang dengan devil bat ghost, matanya tetep terpejam karena ketakutan)

Kakashi + Kaito Kid : **"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** (berpelukan)

Byakuya : "…!" (mencoba tetep cool, tapi dia udah ngompol dicelana)

Yohachi + Hiruma : **"KEKEKEKEKEKE!"** (ketawa sampe mules dan nangis-nangis)

Kuntilanak : "Aduh, mas-mas ganteng… Mampir, dong…"

Byakuya : **"!"** (langsung bershunpo dengan kecepatan maksimal)

Kakashi : (lari sekuat tenaga)

Kaito Kid : (berlari sambil berdoa)

Sena : (lagi-lagi menggunakan devil bat ghost dengan mata terpejam rapat karena ketakutan)

Sebastian : (dengan wujud drakula) "Hihihihi, sepertinya jiwa kalian enak…"

Sena + Byakuya : (langsung balapan buat menghindar dari Sebastian)

Kakashi : (memejamkan mata hingga akhirnya nabrak pohon)

Kaito Kid : (kaki udah gemetaran dengan dasyat, tapi tetep coba untuk lari dan berdo'a)

Conan : "Tak kusangka… Ternyata Kaito Kid itu penakut ya…"

Ran Mouri : "Huaaaaaaa! Hantu!" (meluk Conan)

Conan : (nyengir keenakan)

Kazuha : "Hi-hiiiy…" (ikut peluk Conan)

Conan : (makin keenakan)

Heiji : (terbakar api cemburu) "Si-sialan… Bocah itu…! Dia mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

Ciel : "Fuaaah…! Ngantuk…" (tak lama kemudian ketiduran sambil bersandar dibahu Hitsugaya)

Hitsugaya : "Mmm…" (juga ketiduran, trus tidur sambil meluk Ciel kayak boneka)

Ciel : (keenakan dipeluk Hitsugaya, tidur makin nyenyak) "Nggh…!"

Elizabeth : (cemberut karena Ciel tidur di pangkuan orang lain)

Ichigo : (lirik Hitsugaya) "Lho? Udah tidur, toh?"

Riku : "Yaah… Biarin aja…"

Yondaime : "Apa? Komentator imut idola kita tidur bareng cowok nggak jelas yang sok berkuasa ntuh? Nggak terima! Gue nggak terima! Mending juga sama gue!"

Kushina : **"UEHEM!"** (udah ngasah golok buat mutilasi Yondaime)

Yondaime : "A-ampun, say… Yang paling cantik tetep kamu, kok…"

Sakura : "Oh! Sepertinya para peserta udah hampir sampai ke pintu keluar TPU-nya!"

Sena : "Akhirnya kita keluar dari tempat menyeramkan itu!" (sujud syukur)

Kakashi + Byakuya : "…!" (menghela nafas lega)

Kaito Kid : "Syu-syukurlah!" (menangis bahagia sambil sujud-sujud)

Hiruma : "Whoi! Ini belum selesai makhluk-makhluk sialan! Ini masih permulaan!"

Ichigo : "Ya ampun! Nggak gue sangka kalau Byakuya itu juga penakut! Sampe ngompol begitu!" (merasa ada aura horror dibelakangnya)

Rukia : "Berani-beraninya kau… **MENGHINA NII-SAMA!**" (nodongin Sode No Shirayuki ke Ichigo) "Mae, Sode No Shirayuki! Some no mai! Tsukishiro!"

Ichigo : **"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** (membeku)

Hi-chan : "Yay! Sekarang semuanya menuju ke Gedung Putih alias White House!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Wow! Berarti mereka ntar ketemu Barack Obama, dong! Keren! Whoii! Gue nitip tanda tangan ya!"

Conan : "Elo fansnya Barack Obama?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Nggak juga, tuh! Biasa aja! Kan, keren kalo bisa punya tanda tangan presiden yang tenar kayak Obama… Ufufufu."

Yohachi : "Nyaaaa~! Sepertinya para peserta kesulitan untuk bisa mencapai White House! Mereka ditahan oleh petugas keamanan!"

Yondaime : "Lho? Kok, reporternya elo?"

Yohachi : "Kekekeke, gantian, dong! Sekarang giliran Sakura dan Heiji yang ngendaliin helicopter!"

Riku : "Eh, hebat banget tu cowok yang rambutnya kayak gue! Semua petugasnya dihipnotis agar pingsan!"

Naruto : "Itu namanya sharingan! Jurus yang hanya dimiliki klan Uchiha!"

Riku : "Sharingan?"

Sasuke : (angguk-angguk) "Iya, aku juga punya. Tapi, guru Kakashi bisa punya karena suatu hal…"

Riku : "Hoo…"

Hi-chan : "Iya, Riku-kun! Namanya saringan!"

Sasuke + Itachi : **"SHARINGAN!"** (udah berhasrat untuk mengeluarkan Mangekyou Sharingan)

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Euu… Ini hasilnya…"

Hatake Kakashi

Kuchiki Byakuya

Kobayakawa Sena

Kaito Kid

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Yak! Dengan ini selesai sudah tantangan untuk berkeliling dunia! Jadinya, nggak perlu ini lagi!" (buang atlas yang dari tadi dibawa) "Hiruma's team, diminta untuk kembali ke studio bersama para peserta!"

Ichigo : (berhasil meleleh) "Hooh… Akhirnya…" (lirik Hitsugaya) "Oi, Toshiro! Bangun, oi!"

Hitsugaya : (mulai bangun) "Ungg…" (kedip-kedip) "Mm? Dimana ini?" (lirik Ichigo) "Lho? Kurosaki? Ngapain kamu dikamarku?"

Ichigo : "Ba-baka! Kita ini lagi di studio, tahu! Elo tadi ketiduran!" (muka merah)

Hitsugaya : "Ooh…" (muka innocent)

Sebastian : (tiba-tiba nongol) "Maaf, bisakah saya mendapatkan kembali tuan muda saya?" (senyum)

Ichigo + Hitsugaya : **"Huaaaaaa!"** (kaget) "Jangan muncul tiba-tiba, dong!"

Sebastian : "Maaf." (senyum lagi)

Gin Ichimaru : "Sialan butler itu! Mau ngalahin gue ya? Nggak akan gue biarkan! Nggak ada yang boleh ngalahin senyum menawanku ini!"

All Bleach chara (except Gin) : _Senyum menawan apanya?_

Ciel : "Uuh… Dimana ini?" (kaget karena ternyata dia ada dipelukan Hitsugaya) "L-lho?"

Hitsugaya : "Eh! Ma-maaf!" (muka merah) "Nggak sadar aku…"

Ciel : (muka ikutan merah) "Ti-tidak apa-apa!"

Sebastian : "Ehem!" (senyum jahil)

Ciel : "A-apa, sih?"

Hitsugaya + Ichigo : "?"

Yohachi : "Iyahuuuuuuu~!" (udah nongol dari pintu helicopter) "Kami kembali!"

Hiruma : "Kekekeke, kami kembali para penonton sialan!" (nembakin machine gun)

Sena : "Uh, Hiruma-san itu berlebihan…"

Kaito Kid : "Hah? Udah sampai? Baru juga tidur sebentar…"

Kakashi : "Capek banget, euy… Lari terus…"

Byakuya : (ngantuk) "…"

Yohachi : "Oke, Heiji! Turun dikit lagi! Yak! 2 meter lagi… Nah, sip!" (helicopter berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna)

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Yup, tantangan terakhir di chapter ini… Dari **HanyBun-bun**! Lari biasa tapi 9 kali putaran…"

Kakashi : "Cukup mudah…"

Hi-chan : "Masa?"

All players : "Maksudnya?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ufufufu, karena nggak disebutin bagaimana bentuk lintasan larinya… Maka kita sepakat bikin lapangan dengan bentuk lain daripada yang lain!"

Hi-chan : "Yaitu…"

4869fans-nikazemaru + Hi-chan : **"LAPANGAN BERBENTUK LINGKARAN SEMPURNA DENGAN JARI-JARI 100 METER!"**

All players : "!" (shock)

Yohachi : "Sai dari Naruto! Tolong gambar lintasan seperti yang disebutkan tadi!"

Sai : (menggambar lalu dijadikan nyata dengan jurusnya)

Yohachi : "Yang keluar dari jalurnya, langsung ditembak ditempat tanpa ampun!"

Hiruma : "Ya-haaaaaaa! Bersiaplah kalian!"

All players : (bersyukur dalam hati karena mereka adalah tokoh anime yang akan hidup abadi walaupun suatu hal terjadi)

Conan : "Heiji! Elo gimana, sih? Gue jadi sendirian, nih!"

Heiji : (udah balik ke kursi komentator) "Sorry, deh, Kudo…"

Riku : "Kamu, mah, mending pasanganmu udah balik… Lha, gue? Tu setan malah ikutan jadi kru."

Hiruma : "Kekekeke, ngomongin gue ya?" (aura horror)

Riku : (jatuh dari kursinya) **"UWAAAAAA! NGGAK, KOK!"** (keringat dingin)

Mamori : "Riku-kun, kamu nggak apa-apa?" (bantu Riku berdiri)

Riku : "Ng-nggak apa-apa, kok!"

Hiruma : "Kekekeke! Baiklah, kalo itu mau kalian, gue bakal duduk di kursi komentator gue! Dari sini pun gue tetep bisa nembak para peserta sialan yang keluar dari jalurnya. Kekeke… Cepetan mulai, host sialan!" (duduk di kursinya, kakinya dinaikin ke meja)

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ok! Bersiap semuanya! 3! 2! 1! GO!"

All players : (berlari sekencang-kencangnya)

**Putaran ke-3…**

Sena : "Pu-pusiiiiiiiing…" (mata berkunang-kunang)

Kakashi : "Haduuuuuh… pusing banget!"

Suzuna : "Ayo, semuanya! Tinggal 6 putaran lagi!"

Kaito Kid : "Hah? 6 putaran lagi?" (udah berasa lari tanpa menginjak tanah)

Byakuya : (kepala geleng-geleng kayak orang mabuk)

**Putaran ke-7…**

Sena : (udah terlalu pusing, keluar jalur trus pingsan)

Mamori + Suzuna : **"KYAAAAAA! SENA!"**

Yohachi : "Keluar jalur! Diskualifikasi!" (seret Sena yang pingsan ke tepi lapangan)

Hiruma : **"APAAAAAA? DASAR, CEBOL SIALAN NGGAK BERGUNA!"**

Mamori : "Sudahlah, Hiruma! Ini Sena udah sampai batasnya, tahu!"

Hiruma : "Cih!" (tendang meja)

**Putaran ke-8…**

Byakuya : "Ho-hoeeeeeeeeek!" (muntah)

Kakashi : "…" (lari sambil terpejam)

Kaito Kid : "Dunia rasanya berputar… The world is spinning… Hahaha… Mama…" (mulai gila) "Hahahahaha…"

Hitsugaya : "Waduh, kayaknya mereka udah hampir sampai batasnya…"

Kaito Kid : (jalan sempoyongan ke arah meja komentator) "Hahaha… Hai, manis…" (deketin Hitsugaya) "Boleh kenalan nggak?"

Hitsugaya : "Ha-haah?"

Kaito Kid : "Manis banget, sih…" (buka kerah furisodenya Hitsugaya trus pegang-pegang di 'wilayah terlarang') "Duh, imutnya…"

Hitsugaya : **"PELECEHAN SEKSUAL!"** (gampar Kaito Kid sekuat-kuatnya)

Ichigo : (reflek _protective_nya keluar, langsung ngelindungi Hitsugaya) **"HEH! MAU ELO APAIN TOSHIRO? CARI MATI LOE?"**

Hitsugaya : "Ku-Kurosaki…" (blush)

Ichigo : "Toshiro! Elo diem aja! Biar gue beri pelajaran cowok satu ini!"

Orihime : "A-aduuh… Perkelahian! Ha-harus dihentikan…"

4869fans-nikazemaru : **"UWAAAAAAA! SECURITY!"**

Kaito Kid : (diseret security ke klinik)

Hi-chan : "Eh… Nyaris saja…"

Hitsugaya : "Arigato, Kurosaki…" (blush)

Ichigo : "Tak masalah, Toshiro!" (senyum)

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Eh, umm… Kita skip aja, yah?"

Hatake Kakashi

Kuchiki Byakuya

Kaito Kid = diskualifikasi karena gila dan mulai bertindak macam-macam

Kobayakawa Sena = diskualifikasi karena pingsan

* * *

Hi-chan : "Sekian chapter kali ini! Chapter selanjutnya adalah part terakhirnya! Fuaaaaah… Gila udah panjang banget!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Yup! Tolong komentarnya! Sorry kalo nggak seru!" (lambai-lambai tangan) **"SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**"

All characters : **"AND PLEASE REVIEW~!"**

**= TO BE CONTINUE =**


End file.
